The Real Thing
by Recovering4life
Summary: Jason choked on his glass of water as he coughed. He wasn't sure he'd heard Aria right the first time. "You want me to get you pregnant? Are you serious?" Spoby. Haleb. Jaria.
1. One: Breathe (2AM)

**Author's Note:**

**My second Jaria fic as promised...**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Breathe (2AM) **

"…_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_And 'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl_  
_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_In May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
_"Just a Day," he said down to the flask in his fist_  
_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year"_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while_  
_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_  
_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, boys_  
_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe…"_

~ "Breathe (2AM) – Anna Nalick

**July…**

Aria parked her black Audi near the town square of Rosewood. The warm summer air blew gently as she shut the car off and opened the door of the car. It had been twelve years since she'd moved out of Rosewood. The town still held both good and bad memories for her. The moment she'd graduated from high school she'd left the town with no regrets and had moved to New York City with Ezra without once looking back over her shoulder.

Hanna had followed her not long after graduation. Aria had never really gotten the full story of what had happened between Caleb and Hanna but something horrific had happened one night that had led to Hanna packing her car and leaving Rosewood. Their falling out had led to a permanent break up and a broken hearted Hanna had come crawling to the small New York apartment that Aria had shared with Ezra at the time to lick her wounds. In the months that followed, Aria had tried to pry the story of what had happened out of Hanna but for the first time that she could remember, Hanna had sealed her lips and refused to speak about it.

Fashion school had followed soon after and Hanna had thrown herself into it with a flurry only she could make look simple. Aria had always supposed that Hanna had used the pain of her failed relationship with Caleb as motivation to make something out of nothing. It was almost like overnight Hanna had developed a driving need to prove herself to everyone and show that she could do anything. There was no stopping the woman when she put her mind to something. In the end, it had become a skill and characteristic Aria admired in her best friend.

In the end, the determination and drive had paid off. After living in New York City for four years, Hanna had moved back to Philadelphia with the determination to open up her own business at the age of twenty-three. Aria had instantly agreed to come in as the second partner when Hanna had suggest her idea of opening a fashion boutique. At the time, Ezra had supported their plans full heartedly. They'd moved back to Philly with Hanna and had quickly opened one successful boutique. Main Street Fashions took off in a flurry and in five years, Aria and Hanna owned a chain of seven successful Main Street Fashions boutiques. All that success however, came at a price.

The more success Aria had with Hanna, the more Ezra had resented her in their relationship. His writing career hadn't panned out like he wanted to and publisher after publisher had told him that they didn't want his writings. Ezra had become more and more withdrawn from her until two years ago when a publishing house had picked up his manuscript and decided to run with it. Never had Aria been so happy for him then on the day when his book was published. But as Ezra tasted the first bits of hard earned success, she realized they really were at different stages in their lives.

At twenty-eight, she'd been ready to get married and start a family. She'd built her own little empire with Hanna and was at a stable point in her life. Ezra was on a completely different playing field then she was however. He didn't want to be married and have children yet. His career as a writer was just taking off and marriage filled with rug rats on the side wasn't going to help him achieve his goals or dreams as a writer. He wanted to continue with things the way they were and be 'domestic partners' as he'd phrased it.

Ultimately, Aria had come to the conclusion that they were just too different. On night after she'd come home from a business trip with Hanna, Aria had been intent on having conversation about them taking a break when Ezra had dropped the bombshell that he was already seeing his editor. The editor was older woman named Mary Hart who shared the same ideas about marriage and children that he did. She was just as bent on having her career first like Ezra was than having a marriage and kids. The fact that Ezra had openly admitted that he'd begun to see another woman while he was still with her had crushed Aria. It had been the first time she'd ever felt the hurt and humiliation on such an intense level. She'd gone to Hanna's doorstep sobbing and hysterical at what was happening.

It had taken months to get over Ezra but now, two years later, she didn't feel much of anything where he was concerned. Looking back over her relationship with him, Aria had examined every little detail to try and figure out what had gone wrong.

In the end she'd concluded that it wasn't what she didn't do but what she did do that had led to the end of the decade long relationship. She'd ignored the signs that Ezra was interested in other people long before he'd admitted to seeing Mary Hart. Her determination to be successful with Hanna had caused bitterness and resentment in Ezra that she'd ignored even though it had turned into poison between them. Nothing she could have done would have saved their relationship because in the end, Aria had in many ways fallen out of love with Ezra. She cared for him in many other ways but not really in the ways that mattered. Ezra had fallen out of love with her years before too and they'd turned into simple roommates in the end. The spark had long since burned out and even though it pained her to admit it, Aria knew she'd always known deep down but had simply ignored it.

Ezra had been the whirl wind romance of a bored teenage girl and the thrill she'd been looking for as a young woman. But now that she was older and wiser at thirty than she'd ever been at eighteen, Aria suspected that she wasn't looking for thrills and whirl wind romance anymore. She was looking for someone else who was the complete opposite. Someone she could spend the rest of her life with and not worry that her success would end her relationship or that the person would eventually grow bored of her.

Opening her car door and stepping out onto the street, Aria smiled seeing a red BMW that she recognize as Hanna's pull up behind her and parallel park. The soft breeze caressed her legs and blew at the white knee length dress she'd wore for lunch.

"Love the neon pick heels and strapless dress together," Hanna said with a smile as she climbed out of her car wearing a navy blue pencil skirt with a white, sleeveless top and expensive high heel that matched. The signature red lips that Hanna had started sporting soon after her break up with Caleb completed the look and made Aria smile.

"Remind me again why we decided to come back here and open a shop?" Aria asked as Hanna walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Because it was a good business idea Aria besides, do you know how many young people live here that want our things?" Hanna pressed as Aria locked her car and they started walking towards Emily's restaurant.

"How many Hanna?" Aria moaned as they both began walking down the familiar sidewalk of Rosewood's streets. Not much had changed since she'd left Rosewood as a girl and the familiarity was a small comfort.

"A lot Aria! It's a great neighborhood and lots of people complain about having to drive to Philly to come to our shop so let's make it closer and easier for them to access. We did that with other cities around Philly," Hanna gushed enthusiastically as they walked around the corner to the square of Rosewood. Emily's restaurant called La Belle was situation in the heart of Rosewood and had turned into the premiere place to go for afternoon lunches and sexy, romantic dinner dates. Aria had only come to the grand opening years ago but according to Spencer, Emily was thinking of opening up a second restaurant in a neighboring town.

A host that was standing outside pulled open one of the glass doors that had 'Le Belle' written on it in black cursive with a smile. Hanna gave a flirty smile back which caused Aria to roll her eyes.

"I saw that," Hanna laughed as they walked into the cool interior.

"You flirt with everyone you see," Aria grinned, "Honestly how are you still single?"

"I don't need a man."

"But you have this continuous need to flirt."

"So sue me!"

"I'll leave the suing for Spencer," Aria laughed as the hostess at the marble reception counter smiled at them.

"Welcome to La Belle. How can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here for Fields party of four," Hanna said quickly, "If you could let Emily know we're here we'd be very appreciative."

"Miss Hastings is already here and Miss Fields is with her Miss Marin. If you could please follow me I can lead you to them," the woman said as she continued to smile at them.

"I like this place," Hanna whispered to Aria as they followed the woman. She walked them through the large restaurant that was filled with many people to the outside patio that contained many umbrella shaded tables that were also full. Emily looked beautiful in a black dress with capped sleeves and Spencer sat next to her in a feminine pant suit with a plum color blouse and diamond studded earrings.

"Look at you!" Hanna said with a bright smile, "All sexy as the new prosecutor of Rosewood."

Spencer and Emily looked up with their own bright smiles as hugs were quickly exchanged between the girls.

"I can't believe you're both here," Emily gushed as they all sat down.

Hanna was instantly examining Spencer's outfit and accessories as Aria smiled at Emily.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Paige," Aria told her sincerely.

Emily shrugged, "It wasn't meant to be Aria. I think the same thing that happened with you and Ezra happened to us. I'm not worried about it. I think I'll find someone out there to love me anyways. I've not given up hope yet."

"I wish I had your outlook," Spencer lamented as she and Hanna joined the conversation.

"What's with this negative energy?" Hanna smiled, "Both you and Aria are so pessimistic about finding love."

"After being burned by Toby I don't want a happily ever after with all that lovey dovey crap. I'm more than happy with being single and being a career woman. Am I saying no to sex? Never! I'm just saying no to the whole relationship thing. Some people want it, others don't. There's nothing wrong with me, I just don't want that," Spencer declared with a small smile, "Besides, one night stands are so much hotter."

"What happened with Toby was years ago," Emily disagreed, "You can't let that stop you from finding love."

"Toby betrayed us to A. He practically handed me over to that bitch. Forgive me if I'm not exactly trusting of men in general," Spencer snapped as a waiter appeared.

"What can I get for you ladies to drink?" he asked with a smile. They quickly fell back into silence after the waiter had left as they each examined the menu. The waiter returned quickly with their desired drinks and took their orders. Silence resumed again until Aria broke it.

"I agree with Spencer," she said quietly after the waiter had left, "She is entitled to her beliefs and it's her life Emily. If that's what she wants to do than I will support her a hundred percent."

Hanna raised her eyebrow from behind the Jackie O sunglasses, "Emily believes in true love and Spencer is our rational girl. It's like we never left Rosewood at all Aria."

Aria laughed and both Emily and Spencer cracked a smile.

"I missed you guys," Emily admitted with a small chuckle, "Rosewood hasn't been the same since the three of you guys left."

"Yeah Spencer," Aria smiled, "You never told us about how Columbia was. Pre-law and law school must have been rough. Every time we called you, never once did you ever really tell us how everything was going. You just said it was great but you were busy."

Spencer shook her head and chuckled, "I graduated and was more than happy to be done with it."

"No men at Columbia?" Hanna teased.

"There was no one. I spent my time studying and working. I didn't have time to see men."

"Does Toby still live in Rosewood?" Aria asked Emily with interest. She was curious to know about what had happened to their former classmates and friends.

"He owes a business. About ten years ago, he and Jason DiLaurentis went into business together and became D&C Construction and Design Firm. They've grown their business into one of the most successful firms in the state of Pennsylvania and they reportedly are expanding into Ohio. Jason handles the construction and financial side and Toby handles the design part," Emily explained, "They're really successful at their business. You'd be amazed how much growth and development they've brought to Philly. Not to mention every woman practically wants to marry them for the salaries alone. We're talking seven to eight figures a year."

"What about Caleb?" Hanna asked quickly trying to sound casually.

Emily smile as Aria and Spencer both raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Hanna protested at the looks they gave her, "He's my ex! I'm just curious. I'm allowed to be curious about the guy I lost my virginity to."

Spencer scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Please."

"He owns a tech business and teaches computer classes at the high school. Mr. Rivers is quite in demand here in Rosewood," Emily said quickly with a winked, "Not to mention lusted after by the female population."

"Does he know you're back in Rosewood?" Spencer asked Hanna with a sly smile.

"Does Toby know you're a prosecutor now and will be living in the same city as him?" Hanna fired back.

It was Aria's turn to roll her eyes, "We're in our thirties. We're not teenagers. Act like adults you two."

"I'm not at all interested in anything Caleb Rivers has to say to me," Hanna replied as their food was served, "I don't give two shits about it. That ship has sailed."

"I'm in the same boat as her when it comes to Toby," Spencer added as she began eating her salad, "If I don't run into Toby, I will be very happy. Emily, don't even lie and say something like that not true because I know for a fact you're upset that Paige married that guy. You're happy when you avoid her."

"Paige married a man?!" Hanna said shocked.

"Will you keep your voice down," Emily snarled as she blushed. People had looked over at them and Aria picked at her meatballs trying to avoid the many gazes. People would recognize them soon enough and rumors would start swirling again and Alison would be brought back up. It was a murder that people just couldn't let go of even after it was solved more than a decade ago.

"Seriously?" Hanna continued on in a softer voice, "Paige married a man? Who?"

"She decided that she was no longer attracted to women and she met this guy. His name is Shane Hawkins. He teaches chemistry at Rosewood High School. It was over before I knew it and that's all there is to it Hanna. Nothing more so would you please leave it alone," Emily begged, "Change the subject please."

Spencer introduced a new topic quickly and Aria found herself relaxing into the conversation again. Sitting with Spencer, Hanna and Emily made her feel right at home. She'd missed being with everyone and just hearing about where life had taken them all was thrilling. Emily's success at the restaurant was enjoyable to hear and the plenty of funny stories that she shared about her staff and customers had them all laughing till their sides hurt.

Hanna told all about their success with the boutiques and Aria contributed little tib-bits about life in New York with an academically driven Hanna which garnered laughs from Spencer. Hearing everyone's laughter made Aria wonder what had kept them from seeing each other more than they had in the past. Life had become busy and exciting and yet incredibly lonely at times. Having Spencer, Emily and Hanna filled her life with new dimensions and color but there was still something that Aria had always wanted.

A child…

She wanted a family and someone to love unconditionally. The idea had been floating around in her head for a long time but sitting at lunch with the girls, Aria knew that coming back to Rosewood was the right moment to try and have a baby. Business was finally sailing smooth and steady, she was going to live a slower paced life and she had a network of family and friends that lived in Rosewood that would support her no matter what. Hanna especially would be her great source of love and support.

Lunch came to a close faster than she thought possible and bills were passed around. Spencer had insisted that they all pay for their food even though Emily had protested that everything was on the house. Hanna had retorted that Emily had a business and they'd pay.

"Honestly it's not a big deal," Emily sighed again as she protested the girls paying.

"We're paying," Spencer insisted for the third time, "You're not talking me out of it. Deal with it Emily."

The waiter came back with two checks and handed them to Spencer and Aria.

"You bill was already taken care of by a gentleman Miss Marin," the waiter said with a smile.

"Who paid for it?" Hanna pressed the waiter looking around her confused.

"A tall man with dark hair and eyes," the younger man described, "He told me that I was not to reveal his identity but I was to give you this."

The waiter offered her a small folded piece of paper. Hanna took it and unfolded it quickly.

"Well?" Spencer asked as she thrust her credit card and bill into the waiter's waiting hands.

"Oh my God," Hanna mumbled and covered her forehead with her hand, "Read this."

Spencer took the note out of her hand and quickly read it. A smile came to her lips and she smirked at Aria and Emily.

"You look beautiful. Just as beautiful as I remember you to be," she read out loud.

"That's it?" Emily asked as she snatched the letter out of Spencer's hands.

"Hanna has a secret admirer," Spencer teased as Aria and Emily read the letter quickly together.

"Who do you think it's from?" Aria asked.

"Not a clue," Hanna groaned, "Did you recognize anyone when we walked through the interior?"

Aria shook her head and gave her the letter back, "Maybe an old friend you didn't recognize?"

"Please," Spencer scoffed, "Twenty bucks says it's from Caleb."

"He's not here," Hanna protested quickly.

"You don't know that."

"Emily can check," Aria suggested quickly.

"I don't want to know who this is from," Hanna said quickly standing up ignoring Emily's nod of agreement, "It's a nice gesture and I don't want to over think it."

"Alright," Emily said following Hanna in standing up, "Let's not over think it."

"Okay," Spencer conceded with an annoyed expression, "I've got a court date in an hour so I've got to go."

"I'll walk you guys out," Emily offered with a smile.

The sun was shining brighter if possible as the four women stepped outside into the sunlight. Emily gave each of them a hug.

"I have to tell you guys something," Aria blurted out before she had even thought about the right thing to say, "I've decided to get pregnant."

Spencer and Emily looked shocked while Hanna laughed.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Two: Mercy

**Author's Note:**

**So I know I told everyone Tuesday. I lied. I have a dinner tomorrow night and this is the only time I can update. A big thank you to everyone who left a review! I cannot believe the response to this story and I'm so shocked! I can't believe it! Thank you guys again! **

**As many of you know I always try to keep my chapters between 3-5K words and this is a long one so grab some snacks and tuck in! Enjoy!**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**RECOVERING4LIFE**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mercy**

"…_I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My morals got me on my knees  
I'm begging, please  
Stop playing games_

_I don't know what this is, but you got me good_  
_Just like you knew you would_  
_I don't know what you do, but you do it well_  
_I'm under your spell_

_You got me begging you for mercy_  
_Why won't you release me?_  
_You got me begging you for mercy_  
_Why won't you release me?_  
_I said release me_

_Now you think that I_  
_Will be something on the side_  
_But you got to understand_  
_That I need a man_  
_Who can take my hand, yes I do_

_I don't know what this is, but you got me good_  
_Just like you knew you would_  
_I don't know what you do, but you do it well_  
_I'm under your spell…"_

~ "Mercy" – Duffy

"This is unbelievable!" Spencer said as she and Aria stood in the large archway that attached their kitchen and dining room together.

"Everything is going to have to be replaced," Aria groaned as she surveyed the kitchen. A pipe had burst at some point in the night and had run down the entire kitchen wall destroying all the cabinets and the stove, "The floor too because I can tell that there is damage under the floor."

"This is not what I need this morning!" Spencer sighed already frustrated at the day, "I have court this morning and I don't have time to deal with this."

"I'll take care of it," Aria soothed, "Don't worry. You go get ready and I will call someone to fix this."

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it roomie."

Spencer burst out laughing, "I knew letting you move in with me had perks."

"Hey at least the Ben and Jerry's is still in undamaged," Aria joked as she wrapped her silk robe that ended mid-thigh around her a waist more, "What will you do with me once I move out?"

"Come over just to bother you and see that cute baby you plan on having."

Aria looked at Spencer surprised, "You're supporting me on that?"

"Aria, you're my best friend. I'm so sorry the lawyer in me got carried away the other day. I didn't mean to lecture you for hours about all the baby drama that happens in the law system. If being a mom will make you happy then I'm all for it. You're my best friend and I want you happy."

"Thanks Spence," Aria said tearfully as she hugged Spencer.

"You're welcome. No go see if the coffee pot still works, I'm in my good pumps."

Aria laughed as she broke away from Spencer and stared at her black Valentino heels, "Hanna would kill me if I let those be ruined."

Both women burst into laughter.

* * *

Aria walked into the new shop that they were preparing to open with a grim face. The morning hadn't gone according to plan so far and she was ready to throw her coffee at the next person who crossed her. When Spencer had called months ago after learning that Main Street Fashion would be expanding to Rosewood, Aria had jumped at the chance to have Spencer as her roommate.

Together they'd found a large four bedroom house. Aria took two bedrooms and Spencer had the other two bedrooms and they shared the rest of the house. Living with Spencer wasn't a problem. Both of them were career driven and passionate about what they did. Aria had once doubted that she'd ever meet another woman who worked as hard as her but Spencer was the exception to that rule.

As a prosecutor in Rosewood, Spencer always gave above and beyond what was required of her. She'd give anything to see justice done when deserved but Spencer had also closed herself off from love. Aria could remember the day that Spencer had found out that Toby had been working with A. It had been burned in her mind for a long time. She could recall Spencer laying on Hanna's bed sobbing to the point of hyperventilation as she gave them bits and pieces of Toby's involvement with A.

Just like Hanna's heartbreak with Caleb, Spencer used her heartbreak with Toby as a motivation. She pushed herself harder than most students. She graduated Valedictorian in all her classes and even been offered a position in the White House as a legal advisor. Instead she'd turned it down and had worked in Pittsburg as the ADA until she'd been offered the job of being the DA/prosecutor in Rosewood.

"Hanna?" Aria called as she dropped her expensive purse on an empty countertop and looked around, "Why are the lights off?"

Hanna walked out into the open area of the storm carrying her Givenchy heels.

"What happened?" Aria asked concerned.

"Something is wrong with the fuse box," Hanna sighed, "Stupid lights won't come on."

"Should we call someone?"

"Who? I can't think of anyone who could come on such short notice."

"We'll think of something," Aria said as she picked up her bag again, "Have you had breakfast?"

"Does coffee count?"

Aria shook her head and grabbed Hanna's arm, "Come on. It's still dim in here and I can't see anything. Besides, I want coffee."

* * *

An hour later, Hanna and Aria stepped back outside from The Brew with cups of coffee.

"You seriously told him that?" Aria asked with a laugh.

"What was I supposed to say?" Hanna questioned.

They both watched as a silver corvette pulled up into a parking spot ten feet away from them. Hanna stopped dead in her tracks and began walking back towards The Brew.

"Hanna what's wrong?" Aria asked turning to look at her friend. She didn't see the tall man who exited the car and slowly walked towards them.

"Hello Hanna."

Both women stopped in their tracks and Aria recognized the voice instantly. She'd spent enough time with that man to recognize his voice anywhere as Caleb Rivers. Slowly, they both turned around and Aria was shocked.

Caleb was no longer in the young man caught between boyhood and manhood. He had grown up and the man standing before them was not who Aria remember. Caleb wore a dark navy suit with and soft baby blue dress shirt underneath. The first button was undo at his neck and revealed the tan skin of his throat. A silver Rolex watch was on his right wrist and his hair that used to his shoulders was shorter and combed back. Just because his clothing had changed didn't mean that the brooding, attractive man was gone. It was quite the opposite in Aria's mind as she watched from the corner of her eye as Hanna's breathing increased. If anything, Caleb had taken the mysteriousness he had about him and had channeled it into unbelievable sex appeal that must have had girls swooning left and right. His dark eyes were piercing and Aria's breath caught in her throat as he approached.

She wondered briefly if Caleb Rivers could have a mild effect on her, what effect was he having on Hanna.

"Hello Hanna," he repeated again. He gave her a small smile and Aria couldn't help but turn to Hanna to see her reaction.

"Hello Caleb," she said a little breathlessly.

"I didn't know you were back in town," he said as he stopped walking. Caleb was standing right in front of them and Aria wasn't sure if she needed to be stand behind Hanna to catch her in case she swooned.

"We got back a few weeks ago," Aria said quickly seeing how Hanna was too overwhelmed to speak.

"What are you guys doing here?"

His question wasn't rude, judgmental or mean but from the look on Hanna's face, Aria would have thought that Caleb had called her a whore if she hadn't heard the prior conversation. Hanna swallowed a few times before finding her voice.

"We own Main Street Fashions," she said quietly, "Aria and I will be opening up another shop here in Rosewood."

"That's great," Caleb smiled, "I'm really happy for you guys. I've heard about Main Street Fashions before. I know you already have a few other shops so to be expanding again is amazing."

Aria shifted again as Hanna looked back at Caleb anxiously and said nothing

"Thank you. We really are excited. Now if the lights would work again we'd be very excited," she quickly said again as Hanna failed to reply.

"Your guys' power doesn't work?"

"Something happened to our fuse box," Aria continued trying to think of ways to get the normally colorful Hanna out of the shell she'd just made for herself in a minute flat.

"Call Jason DiLaurentis or Toby Cavanaugh," Caleb suggested quickly, "They're business D & C Construction and Design has a whole division for things like that."

"So they don't just build houses?" Hanna asked which surprised both Aria and Caleb.

"They do everything from leaky faucets to developing and building subdivisions. They can do anything you need," Caleb smiled at her again, "I have their card if you want it."

"What do you do?" Hanna asked quickly, "Business? You have a nice suit."

Aria tried to hide her smile as she watched Hanna clench her fist nervously. She knew that when Hanna did that it was almost always to prevent herself from slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Uh…yeah thank you. I own Rivers Technologies over on Madison Street. I…uh…also help out at the high school teaching computer safety classes and such," Caleb said with a crooked smile.

It was obvious that he was nervous talking to Hanna and it made Aria want to laugh and knock their heads together to realize that they both were nervous being around each other. At one point in time she'd barely been able to pry them apart. Never did she think that she'd have to work to get them talking again.

"Hanna I'm gonna walk back to the shop. It was good to see you again Caleb," Aria said with a devious smile towards Hanna. She quickly crossed to the other side of the street before either Hanna or Caleb could speak. Aria raised her coffee cup to her mouth and hoped that everything would go well for Hanna. Caleb's eyes hadn't lit up like the fireworks on the fourth of July for just anything. They'd lighten up when he'd seen Hanna walking down the street.

* * *

Hanna had been silent for the most of the day and it unnerved Aria. Normally it took a lot to shut Hanna up but today for the most part she'd been silent. After having left Hanna alone with Caleb on the square, Aria had returned to their shop. Hanna had come in twenty minutes after her looking nervous and upset. She'd quickly retreated to the office and had encased herself in there for two hours. The only time she'd come out was to tell Aria that a woman from D & C Construction and Design had said they would be sending someone to take care of the lights.

After a quick lunch, Hanna had come to help her unload boxes. She'd been silent for most of the time but when she did speak up it nearly startled Aria.

"I can't believe you and Spencer have to replace the entire kitchen," Hanna said as she unloaded a box of new jewelry that had just been shipped in from their supplier.

"Yeah well the flooding from the bathtub up stairs has forced us too," Aria sighed in relief that Hanna was speaking, "Did that guy from Toby's and Jason's place say what time he was coming over?"

"He said two but he hasn't shown up yet. Maybe they're super busy?"

"Yeah, well I'd like power so we can see what the hell we're doing later tonight."

"It doesn't get dark till like eight," Hanna reasoned.

"We're opening in a week Hanna. We don't want problems on the first day."

"Good point. I'll pick up dinner later. Chinese?"

"I'm not eating that stuff Hanna. Remember the whole trying to get pregnant thing?" Aria said with a raised eyebrow.

"Right about that," Hanna said with a smile, "What's your plan on that?"

"Well after listening to Spencer go on and on for hours about child custody and legal battles and all that great stuff, I've decided to just get a donor."

"Just like that?" Hanna asked shocked.

"Just like that," Aria confirmed.

"Aria what if you meet some guy in the future and he wants to have kids with you?"

"If he wants to have kids than fine but Hanna I don't want to sit around and wait for Mr. Perfect with absolutely no knowledge that he's ever coming."

"But you still want marriage right?"

Aria snorted, "After ten years with Ezra? No. There's no way in hell I'm ever going to get married. I have our business and I'm very happy with being single. I'm at the point in my life where I'd like to start a family and if I don't have a man in my life then that's fine."

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "A family? You're thirty sounding like you're going on forty-five. It's not like your biological clock is at the eleventh hour."

"I'm not getting any younger and waiting for the right guy to come around? That will take forever. I'll be fifty by the time I find him. I figured I'd just get a sperm donor and see what happens."

"A sperm donor? Oh for the- Aria you don't need a donor okay. Just go pick up a hot guy in a bar and bang him. It's cheaper, faster and you'll know what the daddy looks like. Besides, if you're going to get pregnant you might as well do it the fun way. You want the memory of a headboard banging against the wall as he fucks the brains out of you as you ride the waves of passion like a goddamned pro surfer," Hanna said with a grin, "Trust me you want that memory. Not the memory of some-"

"How did that conversation with Caleb go after I left?" Aria asked before Hanna could continue on with her statement.

"He wants to go get dinner sometime."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I'd have to think about it," Hanna sighed as she set the box aside.

"You know you've never once told me the real reason why you and Caleb broke up," Aria said as she moved to sit down next to Hanna on the floor.

"It's a long story Aria."

"I've got all the time in the world."

Hanna was silent for a few minutes before she began, "You know how Caleb hasn't had the easiest life? Foster care, a mother who gave him up for adoption…sometimes I don't think he ever really got over those things. On the night we broke up, we'd been making plans for the future and he'd talked about kids and the white picket fence and it scared me. We got into this fight and I don't ever really remember what the entire thing was about. It was like we just emotionally threw up on each other. It was rash and he was talking about what seemed like big things when I was eighteen. In the middle of the argument I ran away…and left. I called him the next morning and left a message that I had left Rosewood and wasn't coming back."

"Oh Han," Aria whispered as she wrapped her arm around a sobbing Hanna, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was so mad at myself for losing him that I didn't even want to acknowledge that it was my fault in the first place," she sobbed as she hugged Aria tightly, "I completely blew things and at eighteen I was young and dumb and didn't know how to fix with Caleb. I think there were other problems between us but that conversation about the future was the stick that broke the camel's back. I know that we both said things that night that we didn't mean. I just don't know how I can face him over a dinner and not bring up that conversation."

Hanna let go of Aria and wiped away her tears as she grabbed a box of tissues on the table above her.

"You know what I saw today?" Aria said with a smile, "I saw this guy with who was getting out of his car looking like he was just riding the waves of life because he had to. But when he looked up and saw you…Hanna his eyes lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. He was so excited and nervous to see I thought he was going to pass out or something."

Hanna gave a small laugh, "Really?"

"Hanna he still cares about you and him wanting to go to dinner with you already shows that. If anything, it gives you an opportunity to mend the bridges that were burned. Just take a leap of faith and go with him. It could turn out to be a complete disaster or it could turn out to be one of the best things that has ever happened to you but you won't know until you try."

"Thanks Aria," Hanna smiled as she hugged her friend.

They both stood up and resumed working for an hour before Hanna spoke up again.

"I had the most interesting conversation with Emily's mom yesterday night when I was stopping to pick up take out for dinner," she said with a smile.

"What was it about?" Aria asked not really paying attention

"Jason DiLaurentis."

Aria's head shot up from where she'd been looking at jewelry startled, "Jason?"

"You remember CeCe Drake?" Hanna asked innocently with a smile as she opened another box.

"Of course I remember her. You never forget someone like CeCe Drake once you meet her. She's like a shadow that sticks with you always."

Hanna nodded in agreement and continued, "After we left Rosewood thirteen years ago, I guess Jason and CeCe got back together. From what Emily's mom said, CeCe was never…faithful to him from the get go. She was even violently abusive towards him when he confronted him about it. She'd hit him and throw stuff at him. Jason never did anything to stop her because he was afraid she'd claim that he abused her or some other bullshit like that. You know how CeCe can be. Anyways, for the life of me, I can't understand why but Jason and CeCe got engaged after she gone to rehab for drinking or some kind of addiction. She got cleaned up and they decided to get married. The wedding was supposed to be two summers ago but I guess three days before the wedding, Jason caught CeCe in bed with Eric Kahn."

"Seriously?" Aria asked shocked, "She cheated on him with Eric Kahn?"

"It gets worse too."

"How?"

"Apparently they got into this huge fight afterwards and CeCe told Jason that she'd been pregnant twice before with his kids and had an abortion each time without even telling him. She told him that she didn't want to be his housewife and didn't love him or something like that. They called off the engagement and Jason sold the house they'd been sharing and moved out to some large house in the woods that Toby and he designed together."

"Does CeCe live in Rosewood still?" Aria asked stunned by the tale of what had happened. She'd always remember Jason as being a stoner who'd turned his life around and now was a very successful man but even he didn't deserve to be put through what had happened.

"That's the most ironic part. CeCe found out that she was pregnant two months later. After the birth of her son, DNA testing showed that, get ready for it…Noel Kahn was the father of her baby. Jason supposedly told Toby that the worst part was not that she cheated but that she'd hidden the abortions. I guess he really wants the kids, wife and white picket fence thing. Just like most guys, I guess."

"Hanna what we want at eighteen and what we want at thirty are two completely different things," Aria chastised hearing a note of shame in Hanna's words.

"He's not hurting in anyway Aria," Hanna continued on seemingly ignoring Aria's words, "The guy makes seven figures and is the resident playboy. I imagine he's thankful he dodged that bullet," Hanna smiled, "Besides from what I've heard he's like a fine wine that has only gotten better with time. If he was a good kisser when you kissed him in high school can you imagine what he can do now?"

"Stop it Hanna!" Aria laughed, "I'm happily single. I don't need a man."

"You might not need a man but plenty of women do and Jason is apparently very hot real estate in Rosewood and in the state. Now I'm going to call D & C whatever-the-hell-they-call-themselves-firm and figure out where the hell this repair guy is," Hanna announced as she tossed aside the empty box that she'd finished unloading and stood up, "Then I'm putting an order in at Emily's for dinner."

"And calling Caleb about that dinner date?" Aria tossed out with a smile. She laughed when Hanna blushed and nodded.

"I think you're right Aria. What I wanted then and what I want now are different things. One thing I don't want is to be that scared teenage girl anymore," Hanna said confidently before she turned to walk back to the office and make the calls using her cellphone.

* * *

Jason DiLaurentis opened the door to his office at D & C Construction and Design Firm at five-thirty on the dot. His silver aviator sunglasses were already on his head and his light blue Ralph Lauren polo t-shirt matched his blue eyes perfectly with the top buttoned popped open.

"Leaving already?" Toby asked as he caught Jason halfway down the hall with a joking smile.

"I've put in twelve overtime hours last week," Jason reasoned, "And I worked two extra hours today. I deserve to go home."

"The superintendent of that job in Pittsburgh wants you to call him again Jason."

"I'll call him tomorrow like I promised him I would. He's a big boy and if he can't solve basic problems at a job site than he needs to start looking for other work," Jason told Toby as he stopped at his secretary's desk, "What have you got for me Debbie?"

"Wearing jeans again Jason?" she smiled.

"I didn't have to see anyone important today sweetheart," he smiled at the woman who was old enough to be his mother, "I've always been a stickler for comfort."

"Here's your mail and messages," Debbie told him with a wink.

"Thank you so much doll. I don't know what I'd do without you," Jason told her with a smile as he flipped through the messages and mail.

"I know exactly what you'd do without her," Toby mumbled.

"Don't you talk like that Mr. Cavanaugh," Debbie chastised with a smile, "You need me!"

"This office wouldn't run as smoothly as it does without Debbie," Jason said with a sexy grin, "Don't you know that? Now go on home and make sure you bring back some of those chocolate chip cookies you were telling Donna about. Don't think I don't hear you and her chatting out her like two high school girls."

Debbie opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by the ringing of a phone.

"D&C Construction and Design, this is Debbie. How can I help you?" she answered sweetly, "How are you today Miss Marin…oh that does sound like a problem…he never came by? Just give me a moment."

Debbie turned to them with a concerned face, "Jim Fitzpatrick never stopped by Miss Marin's shop to fix a lighting problem. What should I tell her? You'll send someone over tomorrow?"

Jason sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "What the address?"

Debbie quickly rattled off an address that was on the route he took home daily.

"Damn," Toby said while he rubbed the back of his neck, "This is like the tenth stop Jim has missed."

"I know. His ass is getting the boot tomorrow too. I'm sick of this. Tell Miss Marin I'll stop by her shop to fix the problem myself," Jason told Debbie as he collected his mail and messages, "Tell her too that it's free of any charges and that this problem won't happen again. She's a valued costumer and all that. You know the drill Debbie."

Debbie turned back to the phone and relayed Jason's message.

"Un-fucking-believable," Toby mumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Do you wanna fire him tomorrow or will I?"

"I'll do it," Jason grunted as he adjusted the strap of his The North Face backpack on his shoulder, "I've got to go. Hopefully this thing won't take forever."

"See you tomorrow," Toby called.

Jason raised his hand in response as he pushed open the glass door to their offices with his shoulder.

* * *

Duffy's Mercy played in the background as Hanna and Aria continued to unpack boxes. They'd accomplished a lot of thing for the day but plenty more things still had to get done before they were ready to open Main Street Fashions. The employees they hired still had to be trained and shown around to become accustom with the floor layout and how everything worked. Margie from one of their shops that was closest had agreed to come over to Rosewood for the next few weeks to help make sure everything ran smoothly. It was a small comfort to Aria as she looked around the shop. Dark cream walls set the mood with black and eggplant purple providing accents that made the store modern and hip. A large chandelier with glass beading and tear drops hung from the ceiling of the second floor and would provide decoration for both floors. Jewelry, shoes and accessories were on the first floor and clothing was on the second floor along with dressing rooms. A private office was on the first floor that doubled as a break room for their employees.

"Oh my God!" Hanna said loudly as she stopped unpacking.

"What?" Aria asked as she quickly scrabbled up to stand next to Hanna. They stood at one of the large glass windows that were on either side of their glass down and watched with interest. A black Mercedes convertible pulled up and a man with silver sunglasses parked it.

"Who the hell is that?" Aria asked as they watched the man open the car door.

"Whoever he is, we need to use caution."

"Why?"

"Because when it comes to men like that my panties walk right out the door and my morals go running after them screaming," Hanna announced as the guy opened the trunk of his Mercedes and both girls watched as he took off his polo shirt.

"Duffy is right. I'm begging for mercy," Hanna said with a groan.

"I didn't wear panties today," Aria announced as she watched Jason lift a navy blue t-shirt up over his head. The way his muscles moved entranced her and she felt a warm tug low in her tummy.

"That should just be fucking illegal," Hanna said as the guy pulled the shirt down and grabbed his tool belt. His sunglasses hadn't left his face and there was something incredibly sexy about him that made it impossible for Aria to look away. The guy put the belt over his shoulder and shut his trunk. Locking the car behind him, Hanna and Aria watched as he walked across the street towards them and they instantly scrambled away. Aria quickly opened a box and started making it look like she'd been sorting through it. The bell above the door rang and Aria looked up to see Jason taking off his sunglasses.

"You girls called for a handyman?" he said with a sexy smile and all Aria was knew then and there that her morals were running right behind Hanna's morals and underwear screaming and hollering about how sexy the handy man was.

"Jason?" both Aria and Hanna said at the same time in shock.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**So...dinner anyone? How about a hot handy man? How about both?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. Three: I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

**Happy Tuesday! **

**I know...I know...this one is a little shorter but thanks to everyone who left a review! Enjoy!**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: I Knew You Were Trouble.**

_"…I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_(you were right there, you were right there)_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble…"_

~ "I Knew You Were Trouble." – Taylor Swift

Aria stood next to the ladder that Jason was on biting her bottom. He was standing on the third step with his head up in the ceiling. His shirt was riding up and it revealed the skin of his toned lower abdomen. The jeans he'd been wearing were low on his hips and it made Aria heart's pound in her chest. She could see up his shirt and it only made her feel hotter as she looked at his sculpted chest and abs.

It was obvious that he took care of himself well and Aria nearly turned red when he looked down at her.

"Can you pass me that flat head screw driver?" he asked with amusement in his eyes.

Aria quickly looked around and spotted the tools Jason had left on one of the folding tables. Walking over, she accidently bumped the table and the tools rolled on to the floor.

"Everything alright down here?" Jason asked as he came down the ladder.

"Everything is fine," Aria said as she picked up the few screw drivers, "I have your flat head screw driver."

She handed it to him and he smiled at her, "You put the stripe of pink back in your hair."

Aria brought her hair up to touch the thin pink stripe at the back of her neck nervously, "So…how long have you and Toby been in business?"

"Ten years," Jason replied putting the screw driver back on the table, "A little longer than you and Hanna."

"How is Toby?"

"Blissfully unaware that Spencer is back in town."

"But you know that she's back?" Aria asked nervous for Spencer.

"She's my little sister. We keep in touch."

"So you haven't told Toby?"

"Why are you so curious about this?" Jason asked with an amused expression returning to his face.

"Spencer's my best friend."

"So it's a girl thing? Now that line brings back memories."

"Spying on your sisters and their friends?" Aria teased with a smile.

"You have no idea how photogenic you really are," Jason smiled back, "You're lighting is fixed if you want to try flipping it on."

Aria walked over to the switch and flipped it on. The store became illuminated in the fading light of Rosewood and she smiled.

"That's much better. Thank you Jason for coming and fixing the stupid lights," Aria said as she walked back towards him as he packed up his tools, "How much do I owe you? I can write a check if that's okay?"

Jason waved her off as he took off his tool belt, "The error was on our end. That guy should have been out here to fix that light earlier. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

Jason gave her a look, "Don't worry about it Aria. Is there anything else that needs done while I here?"

"Not that I can think of. Can I call you later though if I need to?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Sure. Call my secretary Deb and she'll connect me to you directly. Just tell her that Jason told you to call," he told her as he finished putting away the flat head screw driver and hoisted the tool belt over his shoulder, "I'll see you later."

Aria watched him walk away and felt her lower abdomen muscles tug at the sight of his shoulders and back as her eyes travelled over his body. If anything Jason was still just as sexy at thirty-four as he'd been when she'd left Rosewood when he was twenty-four. Just as Jason was about to push open the front door of the store, Aria thought of the kitchen at home.

"Do you do kitchens?" she called to him as she walked towards where he was standing.

"We do anything you need done."

"How about my kitchen?" Aria asked as she watched Hanna park her red BMW behind Jason's car.

"Call me later about," Jason said with a smile as he held the door open, "I've got a poor dog at home who needs me. Tell the office that I told you call about a kitchen. They'll know what to do."

Hanna walked up to the door with a smile and passed Jason as he held the door open for her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem Hanna," Jason smiled back, "You girls call me directly if you need anything else done. Have a good night."

He closed the door behind him and Aria let out the breath she wasn't even aware she'd been holding.

"So he fixed it?" Hanna asked as she dropped the bag of food down on the folding table Jason had been using.

"What?" Aria asked as they watched Jason open his trunk and drop the work belt in the back. He slid his sunglasses down his face and opened the convertible door. The man slid into the car and something about it was so sexy that it made Aria hot just watching.

"He's like a sex lollipop on legs," Hanna sighed with a smile, "Think Spencer will let us take a lick?"

"He's trouble," Aria pointed out as she crossed her arms and watched Jason speed off, "He was trouble the moment he walked through our door and yes, he did fix the lighting problem."

* * *

Aria sat on Hanna's bed a few days later looking at her ipad as Hanna sorted through her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear out to dinner with Caleb. A pile of clothing was growing on the French Louise XV style chaise lounge at the end of her bed of expensive clothing. Aria was hit with a £325 Jigsaw Flapper Dress from when she and Hanna had gone to London last summer.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hanna complained as she slipped on her favorite L.K. Bennett Lavinie Lace dress. It was knee length with capped sleeves.

"It won't be that bad," Aria sighed as she looked at her ipad, "Caleb is probably just as nervous as you are. Just relax and be yourself."

"What are you looking at?" Hanna asked as she held up two separate heels in one hand she held a dark red Betsy Johnson pump with spikes on the heel. In her other hand she held a Louboutin black pump.

"Which one?" Hanna asked holding both of them up.

"The black one," Aria replied as she looked back down at the ipad.

"You never told me what you were looking at by the way."

Aria smiled as turned the ipad around and smiled, "I'm looking at potential sperm donors."

"Really? Find anyone you like?" Hanna asked.

"A few…4549 sounds really promising. "

Hanna sat down next to Aria on the bed and looked at the ipad.

"He's 6' 1" and is an aspiring lawyer. This donor comes Norwegian-Swedish –English background and blond hair and hazel eyes," Aria read, "I like how he enjoys art and history too."

"How much is it for a vial of his…you know…Aria," Hanna gestured.

"Nine twenty-five."

"Nine hundred and twenty-five dollars?!"

"Price varies," Aria defended, "Besides, he sounds like a great person."

"Just from a profile you can determine if you want a guy to get you pregnant?"

Aria rolled her eyes and turned off the screen of the ipad, "As Spencer pointed out, a donor has no legal rights to my baby Hanna. Think about it, I won't have to go through all that legal crap with another guy over the kid and it will be less complicated. Plus I am financially able to provide for a baby Hanna. I don't need a man or someone else with a pay check to pay the bills. Think about it!"

"I just don't want you to regret anything," Hanna sighed as she slipped her heels on, "I love you so much that I don't want you to feel like you made a huge mistake."

"Thanks Hanna," Aria smiled as she gave Hanna a one armed hung.

"Now," Hanna said smiling as she stood up, "Tell me, do these earrings match?"

* * *

Aria dropped her Michael Kors Skorpios Canvas Ring Tote on the long narrow table in the entrance hall of the house she shared with Spencer a little after ten. Looking around, she couldn't help but wonder where Spencer was. The woman was a practical workaholic and stayed late at the office but never as late as it was now. She couldn't help but wonder too if maybe Spencer had gone over to Jason's house to either spend quality time with her brother.

Walking to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, Aria picked out the healthiest meal she could find and opened her phone. Quickly sending a message to Hanna about her dinner with Caleb, Aria opened her ipad and continued looking at the Fairfax Cryobank for potential sperm donors.

The first donor she pulled up was donor 2535. He was English, Hungarian and Irish with Hazel eyes and blond hair. The donor was a marketing student with a love of computers and cars. Aria listened to his voice and nearly shuttered. He had voice that reminded her too much of Ezra and she quickly went to the next donor.

The next donor was number 4542 also sounded interesting Aria. He had brown hair with brown eyes and was a nature lover. Clicking him to the saved cart, Aria flipped to the next donor and smiled. The donor was tall at six foot one and had hazel eyes. Dusty blond hair was described to her by the staff members and a smile that could make any woman weak in the knees was included in the package. The donor was of French-Canadian and German decent with a clean medical background and a passion for mathematics.

Aria smiled even more as deleted all the other potential donors. She'd found the perfect donor and she didn't even hear the front door open or Spencer walk in.

"How was Hanna's date?"

Aria jumped and turned around seeing Spencer standing there with a bag of Chinese food.

"I have no idea," Aria responded, "I just sent her a text message."

"Well I'm going to be," Spencer said putting the left overs in the refrigerator, "I've got a meeting with Jason tomorrow over at his office before work so I'm going off to bed. If you talk to Hanna, tonight let her know I can't wait for details."

Aria gave a chuckle and watched Spencer walk away before turning back to her ipad.

* * *

Hanna nervously played with her wine glass over dinner. She wasn't sure why she'd driven to Philly for a dinner with Caleb. The restaurant they were at was expensive. A bottle of wine was worth something like two hundred dollars but she couldn't figure out why she'd agreed to come. Talking to Aria about everything had been great but it had all been in theory. It was the same thing as sitting across from Caleb and explaining everything.

"Why'd you leave Rosewood," Caleb finally asked after they'd been sitting in silence for twenty minutes, "You left me a message saying that you were leaving and never called again."

Hanna stopped playing with the wine glass and looked out of the open French doors that led to a softly lit garden. The breeze gently blew the sheer white window covering and Hanna fought back tears. She'd known this would eventually come up over dinner but she hadn't realized he'd go for the jugular right away.

"Caleb…that night we said a lot of things…even the morning afterwards…I was eighteen and we were talking about kids and the future and I panicked. I left Rosewood because I realized that I needed to find something outside of that town. I wanted to experience the world and make something of myself before I ever even thought about having kids or marriage or anything but Jason was right again…as usual."

"What did Jason say?" Caleb asked curiously as he watched her intently.

Hanna looked at him and shook her head, "The morning I was leaving I'd gone over to Spencer's house for advice. She was having a hard time getting over Toby's betrayal and Jason was there trying to get her to eat something for breakfast. I told him that I was leaving Rosewood and he just laughed at me. He told me that I could leave Rosewood and go as far away as possible but Rosewood would never leave me. He told me that I should have just talked to you and explained everything. That you'd understand and probably felt the same way and that we'd just had some kind of miscommunication. He told me that if I just talked to everything would be alright. I didn't listen to him and I left instead. I figured that he was nothing but a stoner and didn't know what he was talking about."

Caleb's hand reached across the table and clutched hers, "I know that we said a lot of things that night Hanna. A lot of things we didn't mean but I never wanted you to feel trapped or feel like I was pressuring you into doing something you didn't want. If you felt like I was doing that then I'm sorry."

"I don't even remember what we did say," Hanna interjected quickly as she looked away again, "I don't even remember how that argument started or how anything happened. It was like one moment we were watching a movie and the next we were fighting Caleb. I just remember us both being angry and me leaving halfway through the argument."

"Hanna I don't remember mostly what we said. It was over twelve years ago but what I do know is that seeing you back in Rosewood made my heart stop in my chest all over again. Like that first time I saw you at Rosewood High School."

Hanna jerked her head to look back at him confused, "What?"

"Hanna…I know that a lot has happened between us. I know that life has taken us in different directions but don't think that I stopped cared for you. After our fight I was angry. I was hurt that you left and I was too dumb to realize that you don't let a girl like you walk out the door without fighting tooth and nail for her. I know that it's over a decade late but I am sorry for the things I said that night. None of it was true. You've become a beautiful, successful woman inside and out. If being apart was needed for that to happen than I don't regret it. I only regret not being by your side for every step of the road to watch you grow and become the successful woman that you are. I don't want you to think that I resent you or hate you for that night. I realized a long time ago that we were young and needed to grow up. We needed to become adults and take on our own lives and futures and maybe the timing just wasn't right for us then."

Hanna gave him a watery smile, "You are pretty handsome and successful yourself. I do wish I could have seen you grow too."

Caleb burst out laughing, "It's all thanks to Jason. He just about clobbered me when he found me feeling sorry for myself. He told me that you'd come back to Rosewood one day but he also told me that I had a gift and a passion. To waste it pining over something that I just couldn't have at the moment was a waste of it. I guess he was right too in way."

"I'm sorry too Caleb," she said softly as she gently squeezed his hand, "I should have talked to you face to face after what happened. I shouldn't have just left you with a message that morning. I'm so sorry that I hurt you too."

"If you can forgive me, I can forgive you," Caleb told her quietly over the candle light with a smile.

"Only if you promise me this is a date," Hanna whispered back letting one of her tears fall.

His smile was the only answer she needed as he leaned over and brushed a tear away with his thumb.

* * *

Spencer walked into DiLaurentis and Cavanaugh Construction and Design Firm early the next morning with a frown on her face. She wasn't happy she had to be here. Originally Aria was supposed to come to and speak with Jason about the plans for the kitchen but she'd been called to Philly for an emergency meeting at one of the boutiques. She'd left the house that morning in a rush barely being able to grab the decaf coffee that Aria had insisted on changing to.

Walking up to the reception, Spencer was dressed in her favorite black suit and heels that clicked on the floor as she walked around looking at the various pictures and awards that lined the wall.

"Spencer?"

She stopped walking when she heard that voice. It was a voice that she never wanted to hear again. Turning, she looked at a clean shaven and well-dressed Toby Cavanaugh. He stood tall in a black suit with a powder blue dress shirt wearing a shocked expression.

"Toby," she replied coldly.

"Are you back in Rosewood for good?" he asked hopefully as he stuffed his hands in his pocket nervously.

"I'm the new DA."

"Is there anything I can help you with today ma'am?" one of the secretaries asked Spencer with a smile.

"Yes," Spencer replied looking at the woman with a smile, "I'm here to see Jason DeLaurentis. I know he had an appointment this morning with Aria Montgomery. She can't make it to the appointment and I'm here in her place."

"I'll let Mr. DeLaurentis know you're here," the older woman smiled and picked up a phone.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Toby asked hopefully as he watched Spencer look around the office.

"I don't need any of your help," Spencer snapped as she looked around waiting impatiently for Jason. The air was icy and all of her hatred for him came back full force. The one man she'd ever loved had betrayed her to A and she didn't want to forgive him for the pain he caused her. She'd spent months and months crying over him and she wasn't going to give him any power over her emotions anymore. She wasn't going to let him charm her with his goofy smile or sense of humor. She wasn't going to fall to her knees like a teenage girl anymore. Just as Spencer was getting ready to tell Toby to leave her alone, the door to the private offices suddenly opened and hit Toby in the face with a resounding crack.

Jason poked his head around the door and looked at Toby with a slight frown as Spencer walked in, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stand in front of doors?"

Toby mumbled something before he turned away and walked into their offices. Debbie was standing up looking at him worriedly.

"My office is to the left," Jason told Spencer as he watched Debbie go after Toby with a box of tissues.

Spencer walked into the bright office and was instantly impressed. The walls were a warm cream color with black and white framed pictures of various cities from around the world. A black leather couch and two leather chairs were around a glass coffee table and beyond those pieces of furniture was a desk with a glass top.

"Very modern," Spencer said looking around as her heels clicked on the dark hard wood floors, "Who does your interior designing?"

"We work in coloration with a firm out of Philadelphia Toby's step sister Jenna is a partner there. We don't work directly with Jenna but we work with her various employees," Jason told her as he closed the door behind her.

"Aria and I are interested in redesigning the entire house," Spencer told him as she set her bag down on the glass coffee table and sat down on the leather couch, "The kitchen needs remodeling but the we have other little things that need face lifts and nips and tucks. Eventually we'd like to either rent or sell the house. So obviously we'd love to see the value of the house go up."

Jason nodded as he grabbed two binders, "Since you don't obviously want to talk to Toby about the design or anything, I've been designated in wearing two hates today."

"Toby does the designs?"

"He does the design crap and all that. I'm not artsy at all. I'm simply in charge of the financial side of everything including the employees and all that good stuff."

"You're like Aria," Spencer chuckled, "You're both the brain and numbers side of the operation."

Jason gave a small smile as he sat down next to Spencer on the leather couch, "Look through these and see what you like. You're my baby sister so obviously you and Aria get a discount. Just pick out what you want and we'll work out a price."

"I'll have to check with Aria on the final decision but we have similar tastes."

"I can run the plans over to Aria to get her okay during lunch," Jason volunteered and Spencer nodded in agreement.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**See you next Tuesday...Jason swings by...again...**


	4. Four: Too Close

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Too Close**

"…_Which way is right, which way is wrong  
How do I say that I need to move on  
You know we're headed separate ways_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_There's nothing I can really say_  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
_Got to be true to myself_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_

_You gave me more that I can return_  
_Yet there's so much that you deserve_  
_Nothing to say, nothing to do_  
_I've nothing to give_  
_I must leave without you_

_You know we're headed separate ways_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_There's nothing I can really say_  
_I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more_  
_Got to be true to myself_  
_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
_So I'll be on my way_

_So I'll be on my way…"_

~ "Too Close" – Alex Clare

Hanna was on cloud nine all morning the day after her date with Caleb. All morning as Hanna walked around making last minute adjustments before their grand opening the next day, she kept checking her phone every few minutes to see if Caleb had sent some kind of message. Her gold and teal Harrow dress sparkled in the sunlight as she walked around in her red pumps.

"Hanna a watched pot never boils," Aria laughed from behind the glass jewelry counter as she adjusted the pieces while she watched Hanna checked her phone for the tenth time in five minutes.

"What never did what?" Hanna asked staring at her phone screen.

"Never mind," Aria said with an eye roll as the bell above their door rung. They both looked up to see Jason DiLaurentis walk into the boutique with his signature silver aviator shades and a navy blue polo shirt.

"I thought you girls might like lunch," he said with a sexy smile as he walked over towards them. He was dressed in black dress pants and the tucked in dress shirt and belt that complimented his narrow waist and broad chest. Just from the way he walked Aria could tell his lean thigh muscles were strong. Hanna bumped the table that was closest to her and sent a few pairs of sunglasses falling to the floor.

"Crap!" she sighed dramatically as she stuffed her phone into the pocket in her dress, "I'm so sorry Jason. I've been dropping things all day."

"They look expensive," Jason smiled as he bent over to pick them up, "Don't break them Hanna."

Aria couldn't help the way her head fell to the side to look at the sculpted ass that belonged to DiLaurentis as Hanna mouth some kind of profanity to her and pointed. A moment of silent communication passed between them before Jason stood back up and put the sunglasses on the table.

"You girls have lunch yet?" he asked as he placed the sunglasses down on the table.

"Uh…no," Aria managed to say as she forced herself to look at his face and nothing else. Now that Hanna had gotten them the ass look, Aria's mind began to wonder about other parts of Jason's anatomy. Her mind jumped to an image of Jason walking out of a pool with nothing but a small towel covering a small portion of the front of him and the color heightened in her cheek. Heat flooded her body at the thought of Jason being hot, wet and naked.

"Great! I picked up some sandwiches and soup from Emily's place. She picked out what you girls would like. Consider it our apology gift from a few days ago for that guy never showing up," Jason smiled.

"I'm completely fine that he didn't show up," Hanna said with a smirk towards Aria as she stood behind Jason, "I think Aria and I enjoyed for the first time in our lives working late."

Aria shot Hanna dirty look as Jason laughed and put the lunch bag down on a table.

"You really didn't have to bring lunch," Aria said quickly trying to cover up her embarrassment and focus on something other than the feeling building low in pelvis.

"I told Spencer I'd swing by any way today. I promised her I'd show you the plans for the kitchen and get the approval from you before we proceed with plans," Jason told her as he pulled out a binder from the lunch bag.

He moved to stand next to her and Aria could smell the aftershave and cologne that he wore and recognized it instantly. She'd bought the same cologne for Ezra's birthday a few years back but he'd never worn it. In fact when they'd broken up, Aria had found the unopened small rectangular bottle buried in a sock drawer deep in the back.

Something about Jason wearing Chanel Platinum Égoïste made her feel damp between her legs and her lower abdomen felt warmer and a tingly sensation began in her lower half as he moved to stand next to her. Just standing next to him made her feel a rush of silky fluid between her legs. She couldn't deny that there wasn't any attraction to him and Aria wondered if his heart pounded in his chest like it did hers. No one had ever made her feel as out of control as she felt with Jason. Being inches away from him made her wonder what his skin felt like or what his lips against her body felt like. She could imagine his lips trailing all over her body creating fire within her as his fingers slipped between her soft folds and discovered her warmth. The boutique felt over heated to her as she watched Jason open the binder. Desperately trying to focus on the binder, Aria watched his hands moved and was fascinated by every little thing he did with his hands. She could imagine him popping the buttons off the back of her dress as the stumbled down the hall to a bedroom. A fiery passion burning between them as Jason's lips would touch her sensitive nipples and he pushed into the wall. Forget the bed, Jason would fuck her hard against the wall and leave her whole body…

"Aria?" asked a distant voice.

She immediately looked at Jason's amused face and wondered if he knew what she was thinking. She felt like a child having been caught in the cookie jar just from the knowing look he was giving her.

"I like it," Aria said trying to cover up that she'd been fantasizing about his body instead of listening to his proposal.

She kept nodding her head up and down slowly as Jason watched her with the same amused smile he seemed to always be sporting around her.

"You girls enjoy lunch," he said with a smile that made Aria feel weak in the knees, "I've got to get back to the office but I was wondering Aria if you wanted to get lunch sometime next week."

"Sounds like a date," Aria said with a shaky smile and watched to smack her hand to her forehead as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"I'll call you about it later," Jason said with a sexy grin as he put his sunglasses back on and with one last smile he walked out of the shop leaving Aria feeling like she needed to change her panties and sit down to catch back the breath Jason had taken with him. Not to mention she felt like she needed to recover from the embarrassment that a man could have so much power over her from just a simple smile.

"He should come with a fucking warning label from the CDC or FDC or whatever government agency regulates that shit. It should read: Warning may cause heart palpitations and increased blood pressure and wet dreams," Hanna said with a smirk and winked at Aria, "Don't pretend for one second that you weren't thinking about what he looks like naked. It was written all over your face."

Aria rolled her eyes and slammed the binder closed, "You've yet to tell me how dinner with Caleb went last night. Does he need to come with a warning label too?"

Hanna laughed, "Every man who looks like Caleb and Jason need a warning label."

"So did you sleep with Caleb on your first date?" Aria asked again as she picked up the binder that Jason had left for her to look at.

"We just started talking and talking and before I knew it the restaurant was closing. Caleb and I ended up going our separate ways but we definitely decided that we'd-"

The bell above the front door rang again and both girls looked over. A nervous looking Caleb walked in holding a bouquet of red roses. He carried a lunch bag from the same café that Jason had picked up the lunch he brought them earlier. He too wore a causal business look and it was Aria turn to watch Hanna become all hot and flustered seeing Caleb in a dress pants, t-shirt and suit coat. The man had truly done a fashion one-eighty since they'd left Rosewood.

"Hi Hanna," he said with a nervous smile, "I…uh…wasn't sure if you had time today for a few minutes of lunch."

Aria the lunch Jason had dropped off and slipped into their office to grab her purse before leaving the store with a smile. Hanna and Caleb hadn't even noticed that she'd left as she opened the door and heard the bell ring. They were so absorbed in each other that Aria couldn't help but giggle as she slipped on her Tom Ford Islay sunglasses. Walking down the sidewalk, Aria ducked into Emily's restaurant and decided to make a surprise lunch visit.

* * *

"So Hanna had a good date?" Spencer asked as she and Aria sat in an expensive restaurant in downtown Philly. They'd decided to go out instead of making something. They both needed some retail therapy and considering it was Friday, they'd had no problem making the decision to go out.

"Yeah…Caleb came to the shop today," Aria said with a smile as she picked up her glass of water that the suited waiter had brought and took a sip before putting it back down. Smoothing the coral and gold color Harlow Contrast Dress over her thigh, she grabbed her powder white napkin and placed it in her lap.

"Really?" Spencer asked intrigued.

"He brought her flowers and lunch. You should have seen Hanna's face. She lit it up a Christmas tree when she saw him Spence. She didn't even know that I left until I came back from having lunch with Emily."

Spencer cocked her head to the side and raised her eye brow, "Seriously?"

"I swear to you! I left to go have lunch and she didn't even know I was gone. She was so absorbed in Caleb."

"Yeah well, I'd rather have to deal with that than Toby," Spencer said picking up her wine glass, "Besides you're not pregnant yet. Why aren't you drinking? I'd feel much better if you were having a few too."

Aria rolled her eyes, "I don't want to put anything in my body that isn't good for my health. Besides, tomorrow is opening day at the boutique and I'd rather not be hung over for that."

"Well you can be the health nut for the next few months but I'm planning on drinking as much as possible. You're driving home."

Spencer slid the keys across the table to Aria who slipped it into her bag.

"Tell me about Toby," Aria asked as she played with the gold crescent moon necklace she had on, "Did you run into him?"

"I ran into him when I went to go see Jason this morning about our kitchen," Spencer replied, "He wanted to talk and all that crap. Thankfully Jason showed up on time and I don't have to see him any time again…hopefully."

"Have you really ever talked to him about what happened all those years ago?"

"Which side are you on?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Spencer, Rosewood is too small of a town to never run into him. Maybe if you just talk to him about what happened all those years ago…you won't feel such…I don't know…anxiety about being around him."

"Talking to him isn't going to do anything Aria. He betrayed us to A! He was A! He tortured us practically and never ever said anything about! Not in all these years has he ever said he was sorry or anything!"

"Maybe because you won't let him," Aria hissed across the table, "I know you don't want to but-"

"I'm not talking to him Aria," Spencer snapped, "Please! I'm not talking to him and that won't change. Pick a different topic or something, anything but Toby Cavanaugh!"

Aria sighed and leaned back against her chair, "Fine. What do you want to talk? I have no topics to talk about Spencer."

"Have you picked out a donor yet for your baby?"

The mood changed instantly and Aria smiled brightly, "I did find the perfect donor. I ordered the sperm last night and now I just have to wait until I can inseminate myself."

Spencer choked on her wine as she laughed, "Inseminate? That's a fun word to toss around at dinner. Excuse me while I have to inseminate myself in the bathroom."

"Shut up!" Aria laughed.

"So what's this donor like?" Spencer teased, "Can you imagine how awkward it would be if you were inseminated by someone we know? What if one of the Kahn's is a donor and you pick him. Awkward!"

Aria laughed even harder, "The donor is not Noel or Eric Kahn! Please don't make me sick! I really want to enjoy the chocolate cake they make here."

"You never know! The whole process in anonymous," Spencer defended, "You could get Hanna's dad sperm for all you know."

"My donor sounds nothing like the Kahn brothers or Hanna's dad! Jeez Spencer!"

"What's the description?"

"The donor is six foot one with dusty blond hair and hazel eyes. The staff described him as man that can make any woman weak in the knees with just a smile. He comes from French-Canadian and German decent with a clean medical background and a passion for math," Aria smiled.

"Really?" Spencer asked with a teasing expression, "Who does that sound like?"

"Who?" Aria asked in all seriousness.

"I'm teasing you! Jeez, the donor sounds like no one I know. At least I hope so," Spencer grinned.

Aria laughed as the waiter came back with their food.

* * *

Jason stood under the hot water as it pulsed down over his tense shoulders. Business was booming, money was coming in like there was no tomorrow, they were opening an office in downtown Pittsburgh and everything was finally falling into place it felt like but the day still felt long. More than that, Jason knew too that the house felt lonely at times. There had been an endless parade of women in the past few years since he'd ended things with CeCe Drake but none of them quite filled the void inside of him the CeCe had violently torn.

CeCe had been nothing but a manipulating slut and he was grateful that he'd been able to see that clearly before he'd made the mistake of marrying her. Finding her in bed with Eric Kahn had been the best and worst day of his life in many ways. It had been the best because he'd finally decided that he wasn't going to ignore her infidelity anymore and the worst day because he'd learned that she'd had two abortions without telling a soul. The absolute proof that she'd been cheating on him for years and the revelation that she'd dropped on him had nearly made him drink again but Toby had been there to help him through it oddly enough. Along with Toby, Jason had always been close to Caleb and the two men had been with him to help him through the difficult situation that CeCe had created. He'd been there to pick them up and they were there to pick him up in return.

Turning off the water in his all glass bathroom, Jason grabbed the grey towel off the hook closest to him and wrapped it around his waist. Walking into his bedroom, he was just about to go into his closet to find a pair of boxer briefs when the door bell sounded. The Shar Pei dog that lay tiredly on his dark grey bed comforter looked up at him with expression that made Jason smile.

"Wrinkles you are the most spoiled dog ever," he chuckled as he opened the door to his bedroom. The dog followed him downstairs and across the living room, dining room and foyer to the door. Jason flipped the light on and opened the dark wood door. He was shocked to see the one person on the other side of the door he hoped to never see again.

CeCe Drake.

He was shocked to see her holding her tiny son asleep in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as Wrinkles growled at the woman who'd put him through hell.

"Can I come in and talk to you?" CeCe asked as sweetly as she could and Jason saw right through her. She was after something and now that he wasn't blinded by a love that had never really existed for her, he could see her power play. She was a going to come in with her son and use the boy as a tool to try and manipulate him.

Jason suddenly wished that he'd put on clothing as he held the door open and let her in.

"Why CeCe?" he said emotionlessly as Wrinkles continued to growl at her.

"Please? The night is getting chilly and I don't want to leave Wendell out here in the cold."

Jason nearly rolled his eyes. He could feel the warm summer breeze blowing against his skin and it wasn't chilly or frigid. It was actually quite nice. Stepping aside, Jason let her in anyway. She did have a point though about her son. Children were smaller and they sometimes felt temperatures different than adults. If anything he reasoned, he was letting her in for Wendell's sake, nothing more. Closing the door behind her, Jason led her to the large living room. The house had a very modern feel to it as he flipped on the lights and let the soft lighting illuminate the large ceiling to floor glass windows in the living room.

"What's this really about CeCe?" Jason asked as he walked to the large white, black and grey kitchen trying to put distance between them and silently wishing he had his clothes.

"I like the house," CeCe said with a smile as she walked towards him after she'd laid Wendell down on the couch. Wrinkles sat next to him on the floor and growled. CeCe stood at the island as he stood on the other side leaning against the counter behind him.

"What'd you do with our old house?" she asked him as she picked up an orange in the mental fruit basket that was in the center of his island.

"It's being rented out by a family," Jason told her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't sell it?" CeCe asked curiously.

"It was a nice house. It was just full of horrible memories. Once the inside was stripped and completely redone and the outside redesigned it was actually worth quite a bit of money."

"If it was worth more money why didn't you sell it?" CeCe asked, "Why didn't you talk me about your plans for our house."

"Your name is not on the deed CeCe nor did you pay the bills for it," Jason told her coolly, "You just lived there and right now you're stalling. Why are you here?"

"Noel hasn't been the best father," she told him as she put the orange back, "I need help Jason."

"I could have told you that the Kahn brother's weren't going to make great fathers but then again you didn't care. You never cared. You were just after sex anyways. That and figuring out new ways to be cruel and hateful to me," he snapped.

"Yeah well Eric has been paying his brother's child support but now that he's stopped paying…"

"You need money," Jason finished for her as he looked at CeCe in disgust. That she would show up on his doorstep after everything she'd done to him and ask for money made his sick.

"Why do you need money again?" he asked her calmly remembering that her son was asleep on his couch. The little kid resembled Noel and Eric Kahn so much that it made him sick to his stomach. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against the counter. It only made him sicker to think about the two possible children he could have had by now. He could have been the father of two children by now but CeCe had robbed him of the chance without even telling him.

"I gave you money when your son was a newborn," he grunted as he walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, "You told me too that Eric Kahn pays you child support too. How can you be out of money CeCe? Both Kahn brothers may have stopped paying you but I gave you ten thousand dollars when Wendell was born. Where did that money go?"

"Kids are expensive!" she defended hotly.

"You mean Louboutin heels are expensive," Jason amended as he pointed at her expensive heels before grabbing a glass and pouring himself some orange juice, "I guarantee that if I were to go to your closet it would be designer things that you can't afford without Kahn and my help."

"We just need a little bit to get us by," CeCe begged dramatically.

"CeCe I paid for your medical bills and gave you money during your pregnancy. Not to mention I gave you money afterwards! Is that not enough? That kid isn't even mine and yet I've provided for both of you more than any other man I know ever would! You don't have a right to walk into _my _house and ask for_ me_ to give _you_ _my_ hard earned cash."

"Please…I'm asking you for help. If you ever cared-"

"I loved you!" Jason nearly shouted, "I was ready to marry despite all your insanity CeCe! What did I ever do to you to get treated the way you treat me? What did I do CeCe? I tried giving you everything you wanted and all you ever gave me in return was cruelty, hatred and anger! You were abusive to me and yet I tolerated it for some stupid reason that I can't even rationalize anymore. So you tell me, why in the hell should I help you?"

"Please," CeCe begged, "If you help us just this once I promise you I won't ever beg you for money again."

Jason snorted as he walked over to the island again, "CeCe I don't believe you and never have."

He pulled open a drawer on the island and took out a check book. Jason quickly wrote her a check for five hundred dollars and tossed it at her.

"Get out CeCe," he told her coolly, "And don't you dare come back."

"Five hundred?" CeCe asked shocked, "We need more than that!"

"That's all you're going to get out of me CeCe and not a dime more," Jason told her as he walked to his front door. He yanked the door open and held it.

"Jason-"

"Get out now," Jason said with control, "Take your son and get out of my house right now."

CeCe picked up the little boy and walked towards the door slowly.

"I'll see you around Rosewood," she told with a smile that seemed sweet but was truly cruel.

Jason gave her no reaction as he slammed the door shut behind her. He wanted to throw up at her parting words. She was coming back to Rosewood and he wanted her to stay as far away as possible. CeCe was an insane girlfriend and fiancé but more, she was the crazy ex-girlfriend no man wanted. She was manipulative and he still blamed her for turning Allison into the person she became. More, he blamed himself for letting CeCe influence the little sister he was supposed to take care of. Locking the door, Jason flipped off the lights as he walked back down the hall to his bedroom with the dog following him.

"I wish life came with a handbook on how to deal with insane women," Jason mumbled to Wrinkles as the dog settled at the foot of the bed and he pulled back the covers, "That would make me so happy."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So...who's up for a little CeCe Drake drama...and some lunch? **


	5. Five: Next Best Thing

**Author's Note: **

**I'm not one hundred percent sure if I'll be able to post this Tuesday so I figured I post now! Thanks to everyone who left a review!**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry! Also, I know it's shorter than usual but important things happen in this chapter! See you at the bottom!**

**RECOVERING4LIFE**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Next Best Thing**

_"…Girl meets boy and everything is looking sweet  
Time goes by and my eyes wander free  
It's all my fault  
I'm the one to blame  
Shame on me and my man-eating game_

_I can truly say_  
_That it's not you, it's me_  
_You can't cage a bird_  
_When they're made to be free_

_I'm looking all around me_  
_Breakin' hearts don't make me happy_  
_I won't give you excuses_  
_Can't change my colors_  
_It's just useless_  
_Ya got me looking for the next best thing_  
_Got, got me looking for the next best thing_  
_Got me looking for the next best thing_  
_Got, got me looking for the next best thing_

_Maybe one day the best will hold me down_  
_But til that day comes I'll be searching around,_  
_Nice girls always finish last_  
_The guy wants a bitch_  
_So they feel like a man_

_I can truly say that baby, it's on me_  
_You can't fly a kite_  
_When you ain't got a string_

_I'm looking all around me_  
_Breakin' hearts don't make me happy_  
_I won't give you excuses_  
_Can't change my colors_  
_It's just useless_  
_Ya got me looking for the next best thing_  
_Got, got me looking for the next best thing_  
_Got me looking for the next best thing…"_

~ "Next Best Thing" – Nikki & Rich

**One Week Later…**

"Your sperm came," Spencer announced as Aria walked down the steps to their foyer. The construction team that was working on their kitchen made themselves known as someone turned on a saw. Spencer clutched the mail tightly in her hands and sighed.

"I can't stand the noise," she grumbled as she slammed the mail down of the table.

"Relax," Aria said with a smile as she looked at the box that sat on the table.

"Oh nothing can burst your bubble," Spencer snapped, "You have your sperm and you're happy."

Aria picked up her box and grinned, "Jealous?"

"As if!"

"I'll see you later Spence," Aria grinned as she grabbed her favorite bag and her sperm box.

Opening the door and walking out, Aria stopped halfway down the walkway to watch Toby climbing out a black Audi. It was parked on the street and Aria continued watching as Toby walked up their driveway.

"Hello Aria," he smiled as he stopped in front of her. Aria instantly noticed that he had two cups of coffee and a bag that she assumed had donuts or bagels inside.

"Hey Toby," she smiled back, "I've got to go. Hanna's at the shop by herself but I'll see you later."

Aria opened her back door and slipped the box onto the backseat smiling to herself. Spencer might claim to not have any feelings for Toby but it was very obvious that Toby had feelings for Spencer and Aria hoped they would fix things before she and Hanna had to start bashing their heads together to see reason.

* * *

Spencer stood in her black high waited dress pants as she watched the workers. Her cap sleeved blazer was green with a black belt around the waist and made her feel powerful in the court room. Grabbing her bag and walking to the front door, Spencer opened the front door and nearly walked into Toby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped angrily.

"Good morning to you too," Toby said taking a sip of his coffee, "I thought I'd drop in and make sure that the kitchen was going exactly the way you wanted. Coffee? I've got donuts in the bag if you want one."

Spencer stepped around him angrily and walked out the door, "Fine. Check what you want but leave me alone Toby."

" Wait!" Toby called chasing after her as she walked to her car, "Are you sure you don't want any coffee or anything? Breakfast up at the country club maybe?"

"What part of leave me alone did you miss?" Spencer said as she turned and snapped at him.

"I just want to talk to you," Toby confessed

"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

"Is everything okay out here?"

They both turned to look at Eric Kahn standing in the doorway of the front door with a concerned face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Everything is fine Eric," Spencer said standing up straighter, "I'll see you later for dinner tonight."

A sly smile crossed Eric Kahn's face as Toby looked between them. A look of shock crossed his face but he quickly recovered and turned to look at her, "Dinner?"

"I'm not dating you and you have no say in my life. You gave everything up the moment you sold me and my friends out!"

Spencer didn't wait for him to reply as she got into her car and quickly left.

"I was trying to protect you!" Toby yelled as she drove down the road, "She was going to kill you if I didn't join her!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Toby resisted the urge to kick something as he turned back towards the house.

"Show me what your team has finished Kahn," he said gloomily as followed Kahn inside resisting the urge to wipe the shit eating grin off of Kahn's face with a deck of his fist.

* * *

"Please don't tell me you're keeping your shot of cum that's worth a grand in our freezer," Hanna groaned as they stood behind the cash register in the boutique.

It was little before noon and the place had been busy since they'd opened. They'd only hired two workers and quickly realized that they'd need at least two more girls to help out in the evenings and afternoons. They'd been so busy in the last week that Aria and Hanna had decided to both stay at the store while Clinton, their manger/fashion director/soon-to-be partner over saw the other stores. Clinton Donovan had become a friend of theirs while Hanna had been in fashion school and the three of them had clicked. When Aria and Hanna had decided to open a store, Clinton had been their go to man for everything from location scouting to fashion direction to marketing. The man was genius and they'd finally agreed that it was time for Clinton to join them as a partner. Their boutique chain was growing and they need more help on the partnership level.

"It's just for today!" Aria protested as she drank her second cup of tea for the day, "Get a grip! Besides, there is nothing in the refrigerator at the moment."

"Besides your fertility tea packet on top of it," Hanna laughed, "You know you never did tell me what the donor looks like. Is he tall and handsome?"

"He's six foot one."

"Hair color?" Hanna asked with a grin.

"Dirty blond."

"Eyes?"

"Hazel," Aria said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Aw," Hanna said with a smile, "Sounds like someone I know."

"Who?" Aria asked in all seriousness, "Both you and Spencer have said that now."

"Sweetie if you wanted Jason DiLaurentis to be the father you should have just asked him. I'm sure that he won't charge a grand for every time he…you know," Hanna said making a suggestive movement with her and between her legs behind the counter.

"A grand for every time I what?"

Both girls jumped and nearly fell over from the shock of hearing that voice.

"Jason!" Aria said startled as she put a hand over her heart, "You scared the hell out of us!"

"A grand for every time I what?" he asked with a smile.

"Fix a table!" Hanna said quickly, "Aria was at my house last night and broke a glass table while watching hockey. Handy man says it will take a grand to fix."

"Hockey?" Jason asked sounding skeptical, "In the middle of summer?"

"It was a rerun," Hanna lied quickly.

"Hanna, just buy a new table," he told her shaking his head, "Ready for lunch Aria?"

"Yeah let me just grab my bag," Aria said quickly getting her favorite Michael Kors bag from counter behind the cash register. She slipped on her Guess sunglasses and smiled at Jason who wore an identical grin.

"See you Hanna…good luck with your table," Jason told her before he gently put his hand on Aria's lower back. The walked out of the shop and crossed the street heading towards Jason's car.

* * *

"I was told I have to ask you a very important question," Jason said causing Aria to look up from her menu. They were seated outside on a large veranda at the local country club. A large dark green umbrella was above them blocking the hot sun and shaded them from the almost unbearable heat wave that was passing through Rosewood.

"Okay," Aria said closing her menu, "What is this very important question?"

Jason leaned forward with a smile and a feeling of hear shot straight down her body to her pussy.

"Toby stopped by your house today."

"Is this about Toby and Spencer?" Aria asked confused.

"Toby said that my sister is having dinner with Eric Kahn and you live with her so I'm just curious to know whether or not it's true."

Aria sat back against the chain and placed her hand in her lap. Her legs were crossed but it didn't mean she couldn't feel the spin tingling feelings that Jason's smile could start in her.

"It was the first day he showed up last week," Aria sighed, "Spencer asked Kahn out to dinner and I don't think she's doing it because she likes him, she's doing it because she knows that Toby still has feelings for her. The entire reason that she's going out with Kahn is to twist the knife of hurt into Toby even more."

Jason nodded, "I figured that."

They both lapsed into silence before Jason spoke up again.

"He loves her still, do you know that?"

"I saw it this morning," Aria nearly whispered, "He brought coffee her and wanted to check on her. It was his way of showing he still cares."

"When she left town without a word…I've never seen some cry like he did Aria," Jason continued, "He was drunk for weeks and…Everything that he did…that I did for A was to protect you girls."

Aria's head jerked up hearing Jason admit to working with A.

"What?"

"A had threatened both Toby and I that they would kill you and Spencer if we didn't join them. It wasn't a hard choice Aria. Do you remember that manila envelope that was always left on your front porch? I put it there. Toby and I decided that we would give you girls information and maybe we could all bring down A."

"But it came with a very steep price," Aria said quietly.

"We had to stop talking to you and Spencer," Jason said with a bitter chuckle, "We couldn't talk to you and leave manila envelopes on your front door step. It would be far too obvious who was betraying A."

"Is that why after you kissed you stopped talking to me?"

"You were safe Aria. That's what mattered and still matters."

"Does Spencer know what Toby did?" Aria asked as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"No. She doesn't know a thing. She won't give Toby the chance to explain anything. She's too convinced that Toby is the bad guy when in fact he's her Knight in shining armor."

Aria was about to open her mouth when a shadow feel over their table. Thinking it was the waiter; Aria turned her head to ask for some sugar for her ice tea but stopped seeing CeCe Drake standing over their table. Her white and blue stripped dress contrasted against the thick black bracelet cuff on her wrist and the black and neon green heels she wore and Aria recognized the cuff as something that Clinton had picked out to be sold in their stores in Philly.

"Don't you look adorable," CeCe said with her sunglasses still on her face, "I didn't realize that Jason was now dating little girls who dress like adult Barbie's. I must say that the soft blue fit and flare dress is quite in this season. The blue looks good with your skin and I love how you did simple crescent moon necklace. It's cute! Especially with the suede ballet flat with the studs on the toes and the side braid that turns into a pony tail. I like it. I just didn't realize that Jason was now dating woman of your level of sophistication."

Aria opened her mouth to reply but Jason beat her.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be CeCe?" he asked in cold voice that sent chills down Aria's spin.

"I haven't seen Aria in a while. Not since that A fiasco and Alison's death," CeCe smiled, "I just want to say hello. Two friends of your poor dead sister can't say hello to each other? Alison would be rolling in her grave if she knew you were trying to keep us apart. Besides, I don't have anywhere else to be. Wendell is over at his grandmother's house play with his cousins. You know he's such a social baby. Everyone loves him."

Aria watched Jason's fist clench and she felt bad for him. CeCe was being cruel just to toy with Jason and she couldn't stand it.

"I'm just having lunch with Jason," Aria interjected quickly before CeCe could say anything else that would twist the knife in Jason chest more, "I haven't been back in Rosewood long and I just wanted to catch up with him. He's such a wonderful friend that I couldn't resist not having lunch with him."

CeCe gave a smile that sent even more chills up Aria's spine. Allie used to smile like that when she'd just gotten her way and Aria realized too late that CeCe was feeling out what kind of relationship that she had with Jason by speaking to her.

"CeCe I think it's time for you to go," Jason said quietly as he took his wallet out, "Now."

CeCe didn't say anything else but simply smirked and walked away. Aria looked at Jason and could tell that he was upset by her words. She'd known that he'd always felt guilty for not being a good big brother to Alison when she was alive. Aria could only imagine that CeCe having two abortions had amplified that guilt at not being able to protect his family. CeCe had only taken a wound that had never fully healed and had twisted a dagger in it until she'd gotten her blood.

"I just forgot some things at the office," he mumbled quickly as he took out three one-hundred dollars bills, "Enjoy lunch. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

He didn't let her respond as he quickly stood up and left. Aria watched him retreat sadly as the manager of the country club came back with their food.

"Did Mister DiLaurentis not enjoy his appetizers?" he asked with concern.

"No," Aria said with a smile, "He had business to take care of. Could you please just package his food up to go? I'll take it to him later."

* * *

Walking down the street to their boutique, Aria carried Jason's meal and smiled a little seeing Caleb's car parked near their business. She was happy for Hanna. That Hanna had reconnected with a long lost love made her happy for them both. But hearing what Jason had said about A blackmailing him and Toby made her feel angry in a way. She'd never gotten to explore the possibilities of a relationship with Jason because of A. Spencer had had her heartbroken by Toby because A had threatened to kill her if Toby didn't join. Even from the past, A was haunting them in ways that she could have never imagined.

Everything that Jason had told her solidified Aria's resolve to help Toby show Spencer the truth. The only way to finally beat and kill the ghost of A was to live a happy life and prove that truly in the end, love conquers all. Pushing the door open to their boutique, Aria smiled at one of the teenage workers they had who was fixing jewelry.

"Busy lately?" Aria asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," the girl smiled, "It's like they come in herds."

"The next wave will be here soon. Just wait," she replied as she walked to the counter. Dropping her purse off in a drawer in the large counter behind the counter that housed the cash register, Aria walked into the back offices/lunch room to find Hanna doubled over laughing as Caleb rushed to the private bathroom.

"He thought your jizz was coffee creamer," she wheezed as Aria looked at the bathroom door in horror.

"He didn't!"

"He did! He drank some of it too! I didn't even know until he said the creamer was good!"

"You didn't stop him!" Aria said as she looked down at the steaming hot cup of coffee that Caleb had left on the table and shook her head, "My sperm is probably dead by now. Damn."

"It could be worse," Hanna wheezed even more as she laughed.

"How?"

"Caleb could have drunk all the coffee!"

Aria couldn't help but laugh at Hanna as she laughed laughed harder. Soon the both of them were doubled over laughing when Caleb came out of the bathroom wearing a look of disgust on his face.

"Heard you drank my creamer," Aria said with a smile and it only made Hanna laugh harder.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "I need a tooth brush and mouth wash."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Now in case you haven't jumped over to my author's page, I have two announcements! The first one is that I have a link to Polyvore for you fashion lovers! I figured that since Aria and Hanna own a fashion boutique it would be fun to see the fashions they have chapter by chapter! So jump on over and check it out! The link is already set up!**

**Second Announcement! If you girls (and some of you guys) love racy romantic stories with a flare of humor, please checkout JEWELS KELLY on She's a good friend of mine and she's just released two short story romances. One is called After Hours Sex Toys and the other one is called Hungry 4 Love! I made the covers! The name in the back credit isn't mine so don't go stalking me on Facebook or something:) LOL:) So go check it out! The link is on my page!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**\/**


	6. Six: Love Game

**Author's Note: **

**All Errors Are My Ow:( Sorry! So many people left a review that I couldn't wait till next Tuesday to update.  
**

**To the darling guest who flamed me. Please next time use a real user name. If you're going to hate I'd love a really good explanation. Not the crap you put up. Don't like it? Don't read. Simple as that. **

**All the rest of my loves thank you so much for your love! Enjoy! **

**WARNING:**

**BE ADVISED THIS STORY IS RATED 'M'. THERE ARE PARTS WITH MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND PARTS THAT ALLUDE TO SUCH CONTENT HAPPENING.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Love Game**

"…_I'm on a mission  
And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
And now I want it bad, want it bad  
A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_  
_Just want touch you for a minute_  
_Maybe three seconds is enough_  
_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_  
_Don't think too much just bust that stick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_  
_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_  
_The story of us, it always starts the same_  
_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_  
_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game…"_

~ "Love Game" – Lady GaGa

Aria drove her car up the winding driveway. The sun was setting and even though it was getting dark, Aria could see the beauty of the woods surrounding Jason's house. When she'd called Toby earlier asking for directions, he'd given them perfectly and warned to be careful not to miss the driveway that was hidden.

The house was set back a ways from the road on slow slopping hill. The further up the drive Aria went, the trees gradually cleared until a circle turnaround appeared in front of a large modern Victorian house. Slate grey with stones and white shutters and accents, the house was beautiful with the setting sun behind it in the tree line. A set of ten wide steps led up to a porch where a dog lay asleep in the light summer air. Porch lights were flipped on and enough light was given that Aria was able to park her car and climb the steps with ease. Carrying the bag of leftover food from lunch, Aria stopped on the second to last step and waited to see if the dog would bark or growl at her. Instead, the wrinkly dog lifted his head and sniffed the air. After a moment, the dog set his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes again.

"Wrinkles won't hurt you."

Aria nearly jumped in surprise hearing Jason's voice. She looked up to see him standing with the front door open, a screen door dividing them.

"You scared me," Aria said trying to get her racing heart to slow down. She doubted the speed of her heart had anything to do with Jason scaring her rather she suspected the fact he was standing in nothing more than jeans that settled deliciously low on his hips.

"Sorry," he smiled sexily and it brought heat to the one place that ached for his touch.

Aria discreetly took a deep breath as she tried to ignore that hot, tingling pull between her thighs. The more she tried to ignore it however, the worse it became.

"Come on in," Jason said as he held the door open. Aria climbed the last few steps and walked around Wrinkles who sat up and followed her in. She heard the screen door close behind them as she looked around the foyer.

"Just walk forward," Jason said from behind her and she did. The house was large as she passed into a second entryway area that had the living room on the left and the den on the right past that was a spiral staircase that went to the second floor with an archway under it that led to another open foyer with a family room and a kitchen with a nook to the left. The entire house was modern and yet warm with rich dark woods and warm colors. Everything about it fit well together and the wood gave it a rustic feel. The back windows that pointed to the back were floor to ceiling and showed off the impressively landscaped backyard and the woods beyond it.

"It's nice," Aria said looking up at the high ceilings and falling in love with the house already, "It's really nice Jason."

"You can thank Toby for everything. I told him I wanted something Victorian and he went with it," Jason smiled as he walked towards the black, white and grey kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine…thanks," Aria said as she followed him to the kitchen. The heat between her legs became even hotter when Jason reached up into a cupboard to get a glass. His jeans fell a little lower and Aria could only imagine what it would be like do dig her nails into his bottom and urge him on as he pounded into her mercilessly. She could imagine the pleasure of his hardness inside her and she nearly moan at the thought of his tongue touching her clit.

Aria barely registered his words about going to go get a shirt. Jason set the glass of water down in front of her and left her alone in the kitchen with Wrinkles as company. Sitting down on one of the stools, Aria closed her eyes tried to erase the image of Jason licking her pussy on the kitchen island but the more she fought to get rid of it the more her imagination began to take over.

She could imagine his lips sucking her pebbled nipples as his fingers brushed her slit over and over until she was begging him to relieve that tension his fingers had created. The very same tension she fantasized about began to coil low in her belly and she could imagine his lips trailing down over her breast bone and stomach until they reach her…

The sound of a phone ringing broke her out of the fantasy nearly causing Aria to fall off the stool. Her head whipped around to the living room to see if Jason had returned yet or if he was watching her. Seeing that Jason wasn't there, Aria shot up out of the seat and blushed feeling how wet she was just thinking about him. It made her wonder what it would really be like if Jason was doing all those things to her in reality. Digging her phone out of her bag, Aria looked at it to see a single text message from Hanna.

_Where R U at?_

She typed back quickly that she was at Jason's before she felt the phone buzz again quickly. Raising the glass of water to her lips, Aria opened the next message.

…_Having hot animalistic sex on the hood of his car? Tell me, are the rumors true? Is he hung like a horse down south? Enjoy that girl…_

She nearly choked on her drink as she turned away and grabbed a napkin before she made a mess by spitting out the water all over her and the floor.

"You alright?"

Aria turned back around to see Jason pulling a t-shirt down over his body and she fought with all her self-control not to look down at the crotch of his jeans. The room felt hotter as she tried to fight off the images of a naked Jason standing in front of her. She could imagine him hoisting her on top of his car ripping off her panties. He'd shove her dress up and then he'd sink into her warmth making her scream in ecstasy over and over again as he fucked the hell out of her…Aria was going to kill Hanna.

"Aria?"

Reality came crashing back when she heard him say her name and she looked at him praying to God that he couldn't read her mind or hear how breathless she was.

"You alright?" he asked with a smile that made Aria feel like he knew exactly what she was thinking about, "You zoned out for a minute there."

"Yeah…sorry…Hanna had a question about work and I was trying to remember what the answer was," she lied quickly as Jason walked over to her. They were inches apart and Aria was sure all he had to do was lean down and kiss her and she'd never deny him a thing in the world.

"So, business gets you breathing heavy and your heart racing?" he asked her quietly as his hand slipped down to her wrist. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding in her chest like it was as he pressed his thumb against the inside of her wrist. If he took his had a little lower and slipped it beneath her dress and thighs he'd find out that she was so wet that she wouldn't be surprised if he found the silky fluid of her pussy on her thighs. The closer Jason got to her, the more she fought to remain in control of her raging emotions and heartbeat.

A voice was screaming in Aria's head that she should just kiss him. Ezra had never really been about sex and the sex between them had always been so-so. The free, adventurous side of her wondered if Jason was a wild and fun in bed as his sexy grin and mischievous eyes dared her to think he was. The quiet voice of reason however brought everything crashing down as it quietly reminded her that she was trying to get pregnant and move on with her life. Jason was looking for a simple romp in the sheets and she wanted none of that. No matter how fun her imagination made it out to be, she had to think long term and getting involved with Jason was a horrible idea.

Aria ducked away before she lost all sense of self control and inserted the kitchen island between them. She set the glass down on the island and smiled.

"I love work," she said breathlessly, "I love the satisfaction I get out of it. Do you?"

"I get a lot of satisfaction," Jason smiled that amusing smile that Aria was realizing he wore quite a bit, "It's more satisfying than a lot of pleasurable things in life."

She tried to ignore the innocent sentence that drew a hundred images into her mind that all involved Jason hot, sweat and naked.

"I'm g-g-g-glad for-r-r-r you," she stuttered out realizing she still had the plastic bag from earlier in hand, "I, uh, brought this over for you. It's lunch."

The mood of the room instantly changed the moment she brought up lunch. A dark look crossed Jason's face and he nodded accepting the bag that she offered to him.

"I'm sorry about leaving you there," he said setting the bag down on his side of the island, "Things came up."

"I understand why you left," Aria said quietly, "I'm sorry for what she did to you. It's not fair that she keeps stabbing an already bleeding wound."

"So you know all about CeCe and Kahn?" Jason chuckled bitterly, "I forgot this is Rosewood. Nothing stays a secret for long."

"Nothing does stay secret and I'm sorry about that too. Having your…personal life run through the mud isn't pleasant."

"No it's not…I imagine you're familiar with that after having gone through all that crap in high school."

Silence descended on them and Aria felt like someone had dumped cold water over her. She shifted nervously not quite sure how to ask him questions she desperately wanted answers for.

"Have you ever…told Spencer about A blackmailing you and Toby?" Aria asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"No," Jason said as he walked closer to her, "it's not my place to fix Spencer's relationship with Toby. The only way she'll ever believe him is if Toby tells her himself."

"Why hasn't he?"

"Do you think Spencer is ready for the truth?"

"What made you tell me?" she asked him quietly.

"You don't hate me like Spencer hates Toby," Jason said watching her carefully, "You…liked me once and I don't think you have it inside you to hate anyone. You're too kind."

Aria gave him a soft smile, "At least you think well of me."

"I always think well of you. I thought well of you even whenever thought horrible things because you dated Ezra Fitz."

She gave a bitter laugh as she tightened her hand around her purse, "Ezra turned out to be a very big mistake Jason. I think by the time I was twenty-four or twenty-five I realized that he was an infatuation. I grew up and changed and he didn't like the success that I had. Nothing I did made him happy."

"I'm happy for your successes," Jason smiled, "You and Hanna have busted your asses. You deserve a little success."

"I wish everyone felt like that about the people in their lives. You and Toby have done will for yourselves too."

Jason smiled the sexy trade mark smirk that Aria was sure he needed to get a copyright for or something

"I told you I like work," he said and his words sent a wave of pleasure down her body right to her warmth. Aria knew she had to get out the house before she did something she regretted in the morning.

"That makes two of us. It's late and…I'll let you get on with your evening," she managed to say evenly and disguising the chaos he created inside her body.

Jason walked her to the door and opened the door. He gave her a soft goodnight and let her out. Halfway down the steps, Aria stopped.

"Jason?" she asked as she turned back around to look at him, "What would have happened if A had never sent you a threat to leave me alone?"

The door to the house was still open and she could hear the soft melody playing in the background from the CD he had playing. He slowly stepped out of the house letting screen door close behind him. Walking till he was one step below her, Aria marveled at how tall he was. They were closer to eye level but she still had to look up to see him.

"I made that first move that night," he told her softly, "The ball has been in your court for years. I've been waiting for the move back but…you haven't made a move yet Aria. But if you did all those years ago, I would have let you go again just for the peace of mind to know that you were safe from harm."

His fingers gently brushed back a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her pony tail. Jason gave her a soft smile and Aria could hear her own voices as well as the other voices on the freaking Jason DiLaurentis board/committee screaming at him silently to kiss her. Just when Aria thought she saw his head turn slightly and lower, a cell phone went off and she angrily realized that it was hers.

Jason pulled back and shook his head, "You should get that."

"You should ignore it," Aria protested trying to keep herself from pathetically begging for a freaking kiss.

"It's late and you should probably be heading home. I'd bet my next pay check that that's Spencer calling you to find out where you're at."

Reluctantly, Aria nodded and walked past him down the steps. She reached her car and opened the door.

"Aria!"

She turned back to see Jason standing on the front porch with the door open and Wrinkles standing next to him.

"Maybe we can get lunch again," he told her with a smile, "Get all the way through the meal next time."

"I'd like that," she told him trying to ignore that butterflies in her stomach as he waved. Slipping inside the car, Aria refused to look in her mirrors as she pulled away. One more look at Jason and she'd be putting the car in reverse and running back inside for kisses and God only knew what else.

* * *

"Caleb basically destroyed your sperm," Spencer said as they sat at lunch the next day.

"Yes," Aria sighed, "Back to square one and I'm out a grand."

"Your sperm donor description sounded like Jason," Hanna said, "And speaking of Jason, were you ever able to confirm or deny that rumor I asked about?"

"Oh God," Spencer said sitting back in her chair, "I don't want to know."

"There is a rumor around Rosewood that your brother is hung like a-"

"I don't want to know," Spencer snapped again, "And for the record Jason is not a sperm donor."

"You don't know that," Hanna defended as she picked up her bag from the ground and began to go through it, "We should call and ask."

"You are not calling my brother to ask if he's a sperm donor Hanna," Spencer told her firmly as Hanna found her phone.

"Don't you dare," Spencer warned but Hanna ignored her and took out the DiLaurentis business card Jason had given her and dialed her cell phone.

"Oh my God! Hang that fucking phone up," Spencer told Hanna who put the phone on speaker phone.

"Oh Jesus," Aria said covering her face with her hands as the phone rang.

"We're solving this mystery right now," Hanna said, "If you don't want this to be really awkward for everyone here be quiet Spencer so Jason doesn't know you're here."

"There's no mystery here to solve! Jason was devastated when he learned that CeCe had two abortions! Why would he donate sperm when he wants his own kids so badly?" Spencer protested but stopped hearing the phone dial tone end.

"Hello?"

They all were silent hearing Jason's voice. Hanna instantly took charge and smiled deviously at Spencer and Aria.

"Hey Jason this is Hanna Marin," she said happily and dropped her bag back on the ground.

"What's up Hanna?" Jason asked as they could hear Toby talking quietly in the background.

"I have a few questions that I was hoping you could answer for me," Hanna continued on as Spencer raised her glass to take a spit of iced tea, "It will only take a few seconds. I know you're busy."

"Shoot."

"Are you a sperm donor?" Hanna asked quickly.

"Is that some good shit you're smoking Hanna?" Jason shot back just as quickly and Aria covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Toby could be heard laughing over the phone and Spencer quickly scowled.

"I'm not high. Answer the question," Hanna demanded.

"You could have fooled me," Toby mumble in the background

"Answer the question," she demanded again.

"Why?" Jason asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm looking into purchasing sperm and the description of the donor matches you perfectly," Hanna reasoned, "I don't want to walk around Rosewood with a mini you. Might cause some tension in the family, you know what I mean."

"Isn't that whole thing supposed to be anonymous and does Caleb know about this?"

"Told you Caleb couldn't get it up. "

"Toby," Hanna said with an annoyed expression on her face, "Now go away. You're jealous that no one is going down on you."

"Oh my god," Spencer said out loud as Aria burst out laughing.

"Is that Spencer?" Toby nearly yelled over the phone. A shuffling was heard over the phone as well as a hissing conversation between Toby and Jason. Not much could be made out except for the sound of a door slamming.

"Why are you asking me this Hanna?" Jason asked finally sounding a little out of breath.

"I live in Rosewood and we don't rumors flying about possible baby daddies."

"You're getting a donor. There's gonna be plenty of rumors about the baby daddy," Jason reasoned.

"Jason, will I or will I not be purchasing your sperm today?" Hanna asked firmly.

There was a long pause over the phone before Jason sighed, "Hanna, I wouldn't give you my sperm for all the rice in China. I'm not a donor. Can I go now?"

"Ta-ta," Hanna smiled and ended the call.

"See," Spencer said sarcastically, "He's not a donor."

"At least you don't have to go home and tell Caleb he drank some of his best friend's load," Aria laughed.

"But he never said anything about not donating," Hanna said looking at Aria.

"Oh hell no!" Spencer nearly shouted drawing attention from neighboring tables, "Aria is not using my brother's sperm to get pregnant!"

"Like you're not using Eric Kahn to avoid Toby?" Aria said.

"Eric is very nice," Spencer defended.

"Bull shit," Hanna added with a smile, "He's not."

"Can we get back on topic?" Aria sighed, "Jason is not getting me pregnant."

"You haven't asked!" Hanna protested.

"Spencer isn't okay with it and I'm not…no, it's not happening."

"Spencer think about it," Hanna said with a pout, "Jason wants kids and Aria wants kids. They are a match in donor heaven. Think about it. Aria would make a kick ass mom and her baby would actually know his or her father. Are you going to deny any child that right? The right of a mom and a dad and knowing both of them?"

Spencer crossed her arms and sighed. They spent ten minutes in silence as Spencer stared back at Hanna hardly blinking.

"Fine," she finally said, "I don't care what happens but Hanna you will be cleaning up the mess that this ends up in. Aria has my blessing to ask Jason to use his sperm. I doubt he'll say yes anyway."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all the reviews...so Spencer gives her approval and Jason isn't the donor...**

**Who is ready for spying Hanna style?**

**See you next Tuesday...or sooner! Depending...**


	7. Seven: Die Young

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! Thank you so much to everyone who left a review! You guys are AMAZING! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Die Young**

_"…Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You know)_  
_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_  
_Looking for some trouble tonight (Yeah!)_  
_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives (Uh-huh!)_  
_We'll keep dancing till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Let's make the most of the night_  
_Like we're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night_  
_Like we're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night_  
_Like we're gonna die young_

_Young hunks taking shots_  
_Stripping down to dirty socks_  
_Music up, getting hot_  
_Kiss me, give me all you've got_  
_It's pretty obvious that you got a crush (You know)_  
_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_  
_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_  
_Like it's the last night of our lives_  
_We'll keep dancing till we die…"_

~ "Die Young" – Ke$ha

**Mid-August…**

July quickly turned to August and Aria wasn't sure where August went. Flipping the calendar day, she shook her head seeing that it was already the fifteenth. No one ever said as you got older time went by faster. It had been almost a whole month since Aria had seen or talked to Jason. Every time she tried to call his office and talk about getting lunch, Debbie the secretary told her that he was out of the office. Aria was officially sure too that Debbie thought she must be some desperate one night stand that Jason had had previously that wanted more than sex.

Parking her car outside the Philly boutique they owned, Aria slipped out of her car and crossed the street.

"Morning girls," she said to the two girls behind the cash register.

"Morning Miss Montgomery," they chimed back as she walked towards the back offices of the store. Opening the white formal door, Aria walked into the office and closed the door behind her. Clinton was chatting away on the phone with someone that sounded like a supplier while Hanna flipped through some kind of report.

"What's that?" Aria asked as she put her bag down on her personal desk across from Hanna's.

"A report," Hanna said not bothering to look up.

"What kind of report?"

"The kind of investigation that uses a private investigator along with private payment and without anyone else knowing about it."

"What are you having Caleb investigated?" Aria asked with a laugh, "Polygamy?"

"I'm having Jason investigated," Hanna announced as she closed the file. Aria nearly choked on her coffee.

"You're having who investigated?" Clinton asked as he dropped the phone he was talking down into its cradle.

"Aria's future baby daddy," Hanna said with a smile.

"He's not my future baby daddy," Aria snapped as she slammed her mug off coffee down, "Does Spencer know that you've been investigating her brother for the past month?"

"You're having your best friend's brother investigated?" Clinton asked with a smile, "And I thought I had problems."

"I can't believe you had Jason investigated!" Aria said sitting down in her chair, "What's Spencer going to say?"

"Spencer is the one who recommended the investigator," Hanna said with a smirk.

"Year right."

"You wanna call and ask?" Hanna replied picking up her phone and offering it Aria, "I'll even dial for you."

"What'd you find out?" Clinton asked as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Clinton!" Aria snapped, "Don't encourage her!"

"Why not? I'm curious to know what the investigator found out," he defended.

"My investigator even got a hold of Jason's medical records," Hanna said holding up a copy of them with a smile, "Wanna know what's in them?"

"That's illegal!"

"So? Jason is never gonna find out. Take a look."

Aria barely caught the report that Hanna tossed at her. Sitting down and opening the file, Aria was surprised to how far deep the investigator had dug.

"You got Jason's criminal record from when he was in high school?" she asked holding up a slip of paper that detailed what Jason had been arrested for in the past.

"What? I figured if you're going to ask him to be your baby daddy you want to know what kind of potential teenager you're going to have to deal with."

"Oh God…Hanna…you shouldn't have done this!"

"I wanna read his medical file," Clinton said as he scooted over in his wheeled chair. He grabbed the medical report before Aria could stop him.

"Interesting," Clinton said as he flipped through the report.

"What's interesting?" Aria asked as she instantly stood up to read over his shoulder.

"Jason had a appendicitis when he was eighteen and that's the last time he was in the hospital. Besides a yearly checkup, he has a clean bill of heal. BP is solid every time he comes in, he's a healthy weight and everything else is either a good low or at a normal level. You can't argue that he's not a healthy donor."

"He's not a potiental donor at all," Aria snapped yanking back the report from Clinton.

"Aria he's the perfect donor. You know him and if you've seen his credit score you'd get all horny. It's perfect. He hasn't missed any kind of bill payment in years. Plus Jason has no debt, school or otherwise, he donates to charity, goes on a daily run with two women from Rosewood. Twins too, did you know that? He spends times helping kids at Rosewood High School with substance abuse issues. Not to mention he runs a multimillion dollar business with Toby. How is he not perfect Clinton?" Hanna asked as she turned to look at their fashion director/soon-to-be-partner.

"Sounds like a busy man," Clinton said taking a nail file out of Hanna's top drawer, "But he is a sex god on legs for sure. Aria, sweetie, he doesn't even have to get you pregnant but if this man offers you sex? You take it and run with it for as long as possible, and if you don't want it? Toss your scraps this way because I'm pretty sure I can make this baby boy swing my way for a night."

Aria groaned and covered her face with her hands as a hot image of Jason, hot and wet, making out with an equally hot and wet guy.

"Has he offered you sex?" Hanna asked sitting up a little straighter in her chair.

Aria was silent and Clinton practically squealed in delight, "He has! Did you accept?"

"He tried to kiss me the last time I saw him," Aria snapped bringing her hands away from her face, "Nothing has happened and nothing will happen because Jason isn't getting me pregnant nor am I having sex with him!"

"You turned him down?" Clinton and Hanna exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes I turned him down!"

"That just fucking blasphemy right there," Clinton said with a shake of his head, "A hot man offers you sex and you turn him down…sweetie you've got bigger problems then who the hell is going to knock you up."

Aria rolled her eyes and stood up, "You two just stop it. I didn't ask for your input at all. I already talk to the donation bank this morning and they said that they have more sperm from the donor that I selected and they're sending it today. It will be here in a week's time and then I will impregnate myself. End of story."

"That's a shitty ending," Hanna said standing up and grabbing a bright red scarf. She wrapped it around her head and slipped on large eyed sunglasses.

"You look like Audrey Hepburn," Clinton said with a nod of approval, "I like it."

"Where are you going?" Aria asked as Hanna grabbed her Alexander McGee bag.

"I'm going to convince you that he's the best option," Hanna said, "I look fucking good to be a spy. Let's get going."

Not giving Aria a moment to grab her own bag, Hanna yanked her out the door towards her cherry red BMW.

"Yeah, Jason isn't going to notice us at all," Aria said sarcastically as Hanna started the car and pulled out with her tires burning rubber.

* * *

Spencer pushed herself through the uphill jog. Eric Kahn was as Hanna had crudely pointed out, a complete jackass. It had only been one date a month ago but ever since then he'd proven to be a difficult man to shake. He was creepy at times and practically boarder line stalker at other times with his texting, late night calls and their continued 'bumping' into each other at the grocery store.

She knew her motives for asking Eric out weren't pure. She didn't give to shits about the guy. The only thing Spencer wanted was to hurt Toby and somehow in the process, she'd created a monster. Taking her head phones out of her ears, Spencer slowed down as she came to the end of the paved path that went through the woods at Cedar Park just outside of Rosewood. It was a simple running park that had miles of paved trail throughout the woods for residence to use. When Jason had told her about it, Spencer had nearly jumped for joy. The place was indeed a little gem and she could see why someone like Jason, who loved the outdoors, enjoyed it.

Stopping that song on her Ipod that was on her arm in an exercise band, Spencer dug in her pocket for her keys. Her fingers brushed the small bottle of pepper spray that she kept with her for safety. Aria gifted to her when she'd announced she was going to Columbia. Clutching her keys in one hand and the paper spray in another, Spencer stopped. She could hear tree branches breaking behind her and she quietly took out her pepper spray. Turning the top of the spray bottle so that it would be ready to use, Spencer anticipated the hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. She quickly turned and blindly sprayed the person behind her in the face.

Toby yelled in pain as he covered his burning face.

"Goddamn it! Jesus! Mary, mother of God! Spencer!" he yelled, "You dropped your driver's license! You had to spray me for that? Goddamn it! Whoever gave you pepper spray should be shot!"

Spencer was at his side instantly with her water bottle and apologizing profusely. Toby could barely open his eyes and his face was already red and splotchy. She hated Toby but seeing him in pain pulled at her weak heart strings. Spencer silently chastised her-self for caring about him being pain so much. He'd cause her a world of hurt and one apology didn't fix it.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer apologized again, "You scared me. I thought you were Eric."

"Kahn? You thought I was fucking Eric Kahn?" Toby asked in an irritated voice.

"He's been a bothersome lately. Tip your head back and I'll pour some water in your eyes to flush the spray," Spencer said trying to help him as he felt to his knees on the paved parking lot obviously in a lot of pain. Toby tipped his head back and tried opening his eyes. His baby blues were red and it looked painful. Uncapping her water, Spencer gently poured water into Toby's eyes. Taking Toby's own water bottle and pouring it into his eyes again, Spencer winced as Toby groaned in pain.

"You know you owe me now," he mumbled as he sat back up blinking his eyes furiously.

"I owe you?"

"Unless you want me to report assault," he reasoned.

"You son of a bitch," Spencer hissed as she pushed Toby down onto the paved ground of the parking lot, "I don't owe you jack shit. Not after you betrayed me to A! Not to mention you betrayed my best friends!"

Just as Toby was about to reply, Jason broke through the tree line on the path panting like he'd just sprinted. Two women came up behind both panting as much as he was. It was obvious they were twins. Both had generous breasts that heaved up and down as they breathed. Toned bodies were displayed in matching skimpy athletic bras and short shorts.

"Toby…I don't even wanna know why you're on the ground and my sister is standing above you with a bottle of water," Jason panted as the girls walked past him guzzling their own water.

"She pepper sprayed me," Toby grunted.

"You probably deserved that," Jason grinned still out of breath, "Never sneak up on a woman. Rule number one, my friend. I'll see you at the office later today."

Toby nodded and they both watched Jason walk towards the twins.

"Good work out ladies," he said as he patted their butts like they were on the football field. Spencer cocked her head to the side as she watched the twins depart in one car and Jason depart in his own convertible.

"Who the hell are they?" she asked herself out loud.

"Go on a date with me and I'll give you the scoop," Toby smiled as he stood up and brushed off dirt from his back.

"Fine, I'll go. Who are they?" Spencer asked again as she crossed her arms over her chest. She thought she could con him but her heart dropped when Toby gave her a smile that reminded her of a lion that's prey just walked into a trap

"I'll tell you after our date tonight," he said, "I'll pick you up at seven. Remember, you owe me for the pepper spray."

Spencer gave him a rude hand gesture that made Toby laugh. He walked off towards his car with a spring in his step. Spencer couldn't help but dread the idea of a date with Toby but she did want to know who those girls were. Jason would brush her off and lie about it. Opening her own car door, Spencer smiled at the thought of all the ways she could make Toby miserable on their stupid date.

* * *

"I don't know," Aria sighed as they sat across from the Brew late in the afternoon. Jason had parked across the street on the curb and Hanna had opted to park a little further down the road. They'd been following Jason all day and Aria felt like she was trapped in a box. They'd been following him since his meeting in downtown Philly in mid-morning. Jason appeared to be a very busy man having made stops at a law office, the post office, grabbing lunch with a client/friend or whatever the hell the man was, not to mention Jason pulled over every five minutes practically to take some kind of call.

Over and over again Hanna had gone on and on about how great of a father Jason would be. Aria was sure that Hanna had practically memorized the report her private eye had given her. Aria would never admit to Hanna but privately, Jason would be a very good candidate for a donor. They had similar interests and backgrounds. That she knew Jason on a personal level didn't hurt either. Aria didn't dare admit it to Hanna but she was deeply sexual attracted to Jason too. He was handsome and she couldn't help it that when he was around her heart fluttered a little faster.

"He's had to many sexual partners," Aria finally said trying to come up with some kind of argument as to why she shouldn't ask Jason to be the father of her baby. In truth, Hanna was becoming more and more convincing by the second and it made her nervous.

"Who cares how many sexual partners he'd had! I've done things to Caleb that's made his head explode. I had to learn it somewhere!" Hanna protested as she threw her hands up.

"Hanna! He's kind of a whore! Look at the report of how often he's having sex! He's like a walking STD panel or something," Aria said flicking the page in the report that talked about Jason's current sexual partners.

"I've fucked half of Philly! Does that make me a whore or a walking STD?" Hanna questioned with a raise eyebrow.

"You're a slut," Aria sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Not a whore."

"Exactly! He's perfect father material despite being a slutty mess! Your kid's projection of having a healthy and sexy sex life is good with Jason in the gene pool," Hanna argued, "Think about it. He wants kids. You want kids. Plenty of people are having kids outside of wedlock! You're willing to get pregnant with some useless smuck's kid instead of asking Jason? Aria, think this through! Don't you want your child to have a relationship with his or her father? Think about it. Do you really want your child growing up fatherless?" Hanna asked, "Jason is single, attractive with no wife, kids or debt to speak of. He wants kids and besides doing pot as a teenager he's the perfect option. Besides think about the mind blowing sex you'll have trying to conceive."

"He wants a house, a wife and a fucking white picket fence," Aria argued back, "He's not going to say yes! He's going to laugh in my face if I ask him."

"Have you not listened to anything Spencer has said about him since we got back to Rosewood? Jason got burned by CeCe! He doesn't want any of those things even if they are his dreams. He's too hurt to go after any woman for a permanent relationship or anything else besides sex! I don't blame him but think of this as an equal opportunity! He gets one of his dreams of having kids fulfilled and your baby actually has a daddy."

"He's not going to say yes Hanna," Arai sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "If I remember anything about Jason, it's that he's always pulled through tough situations. Give him a few months and he'll have a girlfriend or something."

"CeCe walked out over two years ago and he's never had a girlfriend or anything since then. All he has is one night stands! What does that tell you about him Aria?"

"That he's putting his life back together?"

"No! He's hurting and licking his wounds! You're the opportunity he needs into getting his dreams back on track and have human contact in some kind of relationship! Did you read nothing in that report? You're both in need of the other for different things. He needs you to help him in the love department and you need him for his sperm," Hanna said knowing her argument sounded weak, "Just ask him. What's the worst that could happen? You have a few awkward moment and then move on? You'll never know what his answer will be until you take a leap of faith and ask."

"Hanna-" Aria started but a knock on the glass window next to her stopped her. Jason stood outside the window with a drink carrier in one hand and his keys in the other. Hanna quickly hit a button on her side that lowered the window.

"Hey girls," he said with a sexy smile as he took a coffee cup out of the carrier, "Thought you'd like some coffee."

He passed on cup to Hanna and Aria accepted the second one with a nervous smile hoping that he hadn't heard what they'd been arguing about.

"You two make an awful trail," he said as he leaned against Hanna's car. His crossed arms rested on Aria's door and she could smell his cologne, "Why are you following me anyways? Don't you have anything better to do today?"

"Aria has been worried about you," Hanna said quickly, "She hasn't spoken to you in a month and she wanted to know if everything was okay."

"So you followed me?" Jason asked looking confused.

"You weren't returning calls," Aria added, "I don't have your personal cell and I kept calling you at the office but your secretary kept telling me that you weren't in."

"What?" he asked looking genuinely confused, "Debbie told you I wasn't in?"

"I've called you practically every other day for the past month. She probably thinks I'm a crazy psycho ex-girlfriend or something," Aria mumbled trying not to feel like a stalker, "Or some crazy maniac."

"Give me your phone," he said standing up and offering his hand out to her.

Aria dug around in her bag for a moment before giving him her iphone. She watched as Jason quickly keyed something into the phone and handed back to her.

"Call me on my personal cell. I'll always answer for you. I'm going back to the office if you girls plan on following me," he said with a grim look on his face, "I'll call you about having that lunch Aria. You have my word you'll hear from me by eight tonight. Enjoy the coffee girls and I like the Audrey Hepburn look Hanna."

They both watched as Jason jogged back across the street to his cover convertible. He got into the car with ease and quickly sped off.

"Well that went well," Hanna said as she rolled up the windows, "You can ask him when you go to lunch with him next."

"I'm not asking him Hanna," Aria sighed.

"Ask him or I will," Hanna threatened, "You won't like how I ask either."

"Fine!" Aria shouted at the top of her lungs, "I will ask him and humiliate myself just to show you that he will say no!"

There was another knock on the window and Aria rolled down the window without looking.

"Jason will you-" Aria started but stopped when Hanna grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

She saw who was standing outside the window and her jaw nearly dropped.

"Ezra," she whispered softly.

* * *

Jason breezed into the office and didn't bother to say hello to Toby as he dropped his backpack in his office and went directly to Debbie's desk.

"Has Aria Montgomery called today?" he asked her as he leaned over her chair to see the call log on her phone.

"Earlier but I told her you weren't in," Debbie said looking confused, "Why?"

"I was in this morning," Jason said pointing out the time, "Why did you tell her I wasn't in?"

"You emailed me and told me to tell her that when she called you weren't in."

"No I didn't."

"You sent it from your personal email," Debbie argued, "See?"

She quickly pulled up an email and Jason quickly read it over her shoulder.

"CeCe," he growled seeing that the date was the day after he'd had lunch with Aria at the country club.

"CeCe?" Debbie asked with a confused look.

"I don't have a personal email Debbie," Jason sighed as he ran his finger through his hair, "You get an email from this address again you forward it to me instantly and any calls that you get from Aria Montgomery you send in right away. She's a priority caller Debbie. She's at the top of the list of acceptable people to interrupt meetings for."

Debbie nodded and Jason walked quickly back to his office already knowing that he was dreading the phone call he had to make. Dealing with CeCe on a regular basis wasn't enjoyable. A jealous CeCe was like a dragon that had the chain around its neck too tight. It breathed fire and clawed a person until they were nothing but burns and bleeding claw marks left.

"Oh Jason," Debbie said as she poked her head into his office, "Trisha and Tiff want to know if you're meeting them at your house or theirs for the party."

"Their house," Jason said not looking up from the invoice he was checking. She didn't need to know it was the location of his monthly threesome with the twins.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So...Ezra's back and CeCe is causing problems already...Spody has a date and well...Jason will be a busy man...and you know with Hanna involved something crazy will happen...See you Tuesday with some very sexy smut...**

**R4L**


	8. Eight: Womanizer

**Author's Note: **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**See you at the bottom! **

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Womanizer**

"…_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby_  
_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_  
_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are_  
_Boy don't try to front, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are, are-are_

_You got me goin'_  
_You're oh so charmin'_  
_But I can't do it you womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are_  
_Boy don't try to front, I_  
_Know just, just, what you are_

_You say I'm crazy_  
_I got you crazy_  
_You're nothing but a womanizer_

_Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion_  
_Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion_  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy_  
_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker_  
_To think that I would be a victim, not another_  
_Say it, play it, how you want it_  
_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby…"_

~ "Womanizer" – Britney Spears

"White or purple?" Spencer asked holding up two different dresses for Aria to see.

"Purple," Aria said as she sat on the black leather ottoman in Spencer's closet, "With the black heels and clutch."

Spencer nodded and slipped into the dress, "So dinner with Ezra?"

"I'm not getting back together with him," Aria snapped, "Don't even suggest it."

"I'm just curious to know what he wants," Spencer said looking in the full length mirror. The satin dress was knee length and hugged her hour glass form. A square cut neck line gave her a little bit of cleavage and the capped sleeves balanced sexiness with modesty.

"He probably wants to get back together," Aria scoffed, "He'll come begging back and I won't listen this time. Trust me Spence, I have never been so shocked to see anyone in my life. He just walked up to the door and knocked on the window. Hanna was pissed because she'd just had the car windows cleaned and was afraid he left a mark or something."

"I heard you spied on my brother today."

"It was Hanna's idea. She spent all of today trying to convince me on why I should ask Jason to father my baby."

Spencer grabbed the simple black Louboutin heels that Aria had told her to wear and walked over to the ottoman.

"I agree with Hanna."

"What?" Aria asked with wide eyes, "Spencer-"

"What just a minute and let me explain," Spencer said as she slipped on her heels, "Jason has always liked you ever since we were young. He's always had a soft spot for you no matter what happens. When CeCe told him about the abortions…Aria he was devastated. I've never seen him so upset about her lying to him. Despite everything though, I know that he wants kids. Just ask him. He might surprise you and say yes. You don't know what he'll say but I know that he cares about you and likes you. Not to mention he trusts you and once you explain what you want, I know he'll be on board with you. You'll never know what his answer will be unless you ask him. Besides, would you rather have Jason as the father or some anonymous jerk off the street?"

Aria laughed a little, "I don't know Spencer."

"Think of this as me giving you my official blessing," Spencer smiled, "I want you to be happy and I think that you and my brother make each other happy. Just go for it and see what happens. If you fall flat on your face even though I don't think you will, Hanna and Emily and I will be there to pick you back up and dust you off."

Aria hugged Spencer tightly, "Thanks Spencer. You're a great friend."

* * *

Hanna bobbed her head in rhythm with the upbeat pop son on the radio as she stopped her car at a stop sign. She was excited to get home and relax for a while. Her favorite TV show was on later in the evening and the idea of a nice bubble bath, a glass of wine and an hour of TV brought a smile to her face.

Caleb had also mentioned that he'd stop over later in the evening. She was so excited to see him again. It was like time hadn't passed for them at all. She could remember all the reasons why she originally fell in love with him as a young girl. He was sweet, caring and loved her just because she was herself. He didn't care about her occupation in life and he didn't care about material things. He cared about her and it made feel giddy and full of hope. They may not have shared that they love each other but Hanna knew that her relationship with Caleb would last this time. They were older, wiser and more mature and they weren't teenagers anymore. She would do everything in her power to make sure that she never lost Caleb again. Hanna knew without a doubt that he was the one for her and he made her happy.

Driving forwards, Hanna nearly made it to the end of the street but stopped a few houses from the turn. Jason's convertible was parked outside a red house that she recognized as belonging to Trish and Tiff. They were two twins who both went to Hollis Community College and were majoring in business. Hanna had recognized them from a lecture she'd given at the college last fall for a business class that focused on self-employment and ownership. They were both bright girls but reminded Hanna of Elle Woods from Legally Blond.

Turning her car around and parking on the street a little ways from the house, Hanna exited her car thanking herself mentally that she'd decided to change clothes before running to the grocery store. Her skinny jeans were comfortable, the soft peach colored top V-neck with capped sleeves and a tie-waist was loose, flowing and comfortable also.

Walking across the street, Hanna snuck into the twins' yard and suppressed a cry seeing her black Alexander McQueen flats become dirty. Creeping to the backyard, Hanna ducked under back living room window and peeked into the house.

"Oh my fucking God," Hanna mouthed as she watched the two naked twins grind themselves on Jason DiLaurentis' lap.

Taking out her phone, Hanna quickly snapped a picture and sent a text message to Spencer.

* * *

Aria sat on the patio of the country club restaurant and played with the straw that was in her iced tea. Ezra had shown up earlier asking if she wanted to grab dinner and talk. Grudgingly, Aria had agreed to meet him at the country club for dinner at seven. Tapping her black, peep toe lace Jimmy Choo's against the patio stone floor, Aria looked at her phone and sighed. Ezra was twenty minutes late but it was nothing new. Ezra was always running late to something and she'd become used to it over time.

Closing her eyes, Aria let her mind wander over the conversation she'd had with Jason earlier in the evening. He'd called around six-thirty apologizing about everything and explaining how CeCe had created a false email account. She'd used it to email his send a message to his secretary telling Debbie to block certain calls. Aria smiled to herself thinking of hearing Jason promise and promise over and over again that it wouldn't happen and that he wouldn't walk out of lunch anytime soon again.

The whole conversation had been wonderful and just hearing his voice gave Aria butterflies in her stomach. He didn't have to be in the same room as her and he could still make her heart beat a little faster. He could still make her whole body tingle with anticipation…

…_He pulled her to the foot of the bed by her ankle. She laughed as Jason grabbed a pillow and situated at the end of the bed. He slipped it under her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her leg rested against Jason's body with her heel on his shoulder. The pillow under her hips tilted her forward and brought her body level with Jason's own hips. Leaning back on her elbows, Aria's heart pounded in her chest as she watched Jason taking his erection in hand, guiding it to her hot, wet pussy. _

_Her head fell back with a moan when she felt his rigid cock move up and down her slit. Jason groaned as her silky fluids coated his stiffness. Never had Aria felt so buzzed from the feeling that Jason was bringing to her body. She fisted the sheets tightly as he continued to push the length of his dick up and down her slit. _

"_Jason," she begged, "Please…"_

"_Touch yourself baby," he said in a breathless voice. _

_Seductively, Aria trailed her fingers down over her breast and stomach. Her pussy tingled the closer she got until her middle finger reached her little pearl. The first little bit of pleasure was intensified as Jason thrust into her hot pussy with one powerful thrust. Looking down, Aria felt herself shiver in pleasure as she watched Jason's hard cock leave her body. Just when she thought he was going to pull out, he thrust himself back in again. All the while, Aria let her finger brush over her clit again and again. Her whole body felt like a coil wrapped to tightly. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't tear her eyes away from watching Jason push him-self in and out of her. The pleasure kept building and building until she felt like she would explode…_

"Aria!"

Her eyes flashed open and looked up, "Ezra?"

"You okay? You look like you were in another world for a second," he said as he pulled out a chair to sit in, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Ezra took a deep breath and sat down, "I just wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

They were both quiet. The wind blew gently and Ezra could smell her perfume as it drifted across the candle lit table.

"You look good," he finally said quietly, "I've missed you."

"Don't do this," Aria nearly begged, "Don't try and flatter me and walk back into my life Ezra. What we had…it's over. Neither of us was happy and trying to pretend that we were happy is a lie. I've…I've moved on and I'm trying to start a family and-"

"You're trying to start a family?" Ezra asked looking confused, "What?"

"I was going to get a donor but…I've given it thought and I'm going to ask someone that the child can know."

"So you haven't picked out a donor yet?"

"I'm thinking about who I'm going to ask," Aria said playing with the straw in her ice tea.

"Aria if…if you need help…I'm more than willing to help you get pregnant," Ezra said as he leaned forward and reached for his hand, "I know we have our differences but you know I love you and if you want to get pregnant…let me help you."

She jerked her hand away like it'd been burned, "You didn't want to have kids and marriage before when we were together Ezra. Why do you want them now? You still haven't told me why you're even here in Rosewood for a start."

"I'm in Rosewood because…I've changed Aria. I do want those things with you know and I know you want those things with me too. Can't we just give ourselves a chance to be happy? We were happy at one point and I still believe we can be happy. Don't you?"

Sitting across from Ezra, Aria realized it wasn't Ezra she could see as the father of her children instead it was Jason. She could see Jason and a little girl in the kitchen. The girl standing on his feet as Frank Sinatra played in the background. They were dancing and smiling happily at each other. In that moment, Aria knew that Hanna was right. Jason was a good man and if he did say yes to having a child with her, Aria knew she'd never have to second guess if he really wanted a family. With Ezra, she'd always second guess everything but even the few times she'd been around Jason…she knew he was the right person. There couldn't be a better person and she knew that it was the right decision.

"I'm going to ask Jason DiLaurentis to be the father," Aria said simply as she stood up knowing that she had to talk to Hanna, Spencer and Emily about her decision, "It was nice seeing you Ezra. I have to go."

"I'll see you around Aria," Ezra said standing up with her.

"No you won't," Aria sighed picking up her car keys.

"Yes I will. I'm moving back to Rosewood."

* * *

Toby's car pulled up in front of his house and Spencer looked at the Tudor style house. It was a beautiful house made of dark grey stone with light grey and white accents. Shutting the car off, they both opened their doors and got out.

"It's nice," Spencer said quietly.

"Thanks," Toby said with a smile, "I designed it myself."

Spencer nodded and bit back a cutting remark she wanted to make. Being civil to Toby had been challenging the entire night. She did feel bad about pepper spraying him in the face and she'd resolved to be nicer to him. Walking behind Toby to the front door of his house, her mind instantly went into overdrive trying to figure out how to end the date from hell.

Toby pushed the door open and let Spencer walk in before him. Her Louboutin heels clicked against the marble floor of the two story foyer. Looking around, Spencer noticed that a formal living room was on the left and a dining room on the right. Stepping into the living room, Spencer looked around the room. Soft cream colored walls surrounded her. White furniture with dark colored pillows decorated the room. A picture of Jason and Toby sat on one of the end tables. They were both dressed in tuxes and holding an award of some kind. They were both laughing and it made Spencer smile.

"We got the Harper Matthews Award for Community Dedication from the state of Pennsylvania," Toby said from behind.

Spencer sighed and turned around to look at Toby, "What are we doing here?"

"Talking," Toby said as he held up two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, "I thought we could talk."

"We talked over dinner."

"We talked about work and charity events that are being held this summer," Toby said as he rolled his eyes, "That's not talking."

"Fine," Spencer snapped as she crossed her arms over her body, "What do you want to talk about? A? How you betrayed me and my friends? CeCe's abortions? Ezra and Aria breaking up over his jealously? The rapist that just got off without so much as a community service punishment because someone in my office fucked up? Take your pick."

"I'm sorry that happened to you today," Toby said quietly, "There are sometimes when the justice system fails."

"That's not going to stop him from raping another innocent woman."

"No, it won't but both Jason and I can tell life isn't fair."

"Oh cry me a river!" Spencer snapped angrily, "Life hasn't been that hard for you."

Toby gave a low chuckle under his breath as he poured himself a glass of wine, "That's what you think."

"How has life been so hard for you? From my vantage point you're doing just fine! I know for a fact that A padded your pockets generously. Not to mention Jason's pockets."

Toby held up the empty glass, "Would you like one?"

"No," Spencer snapped.

He put the empty glass down on the tall, narrow table that ran the length of the couch it stood behind. The bottle of wine was set down next to it and Toby shook his head.

"I won't deny that A gave me and Jason money Spencer," Toby said, "But I have never touched a penny of that money and neither has Jason. Everything that you see here is because Jason and I have poured our blood, sweat and tears into our company. We started with nothing and have built up our company from the ground. The Harper Matthews Award was given to us because of the good we've done in this community with the money from A. Jason and I got that award because we've spent money on new play grounds around Rosewood and neighboring towns like Ravenswood, investing in helping improve the school system, we've put together a yearly scholarship for a senior student who is need of money for school, we've helped put together a local charity that feeds families in need. We've done many things with that money Spencer and I've never seen one dime of it and never plan to."

"You still betrayed us," Spencer said in a cool voice, "Do all the charity work you want. That doesn't absolve you from what you did to me."

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe I didn't betray you?" Toby asked, "Maybe I did what I did to keep you safe?"

"Like that makes any sense!" Spencer shot back as she stood up, "You just can't admit that you betrayed us to A!"

"A was going to kill you!" Toby yelled as he slammed his wine glass down, "They sent messages and threatening emails about you for months! You don't know what that feels like! To wonder every single day if it would be the day that your girlfriend would be killed or what would happen to her! I joined A to protect you! To make sure that if something was going to happen that would harm you I could do something about it! You don't think that Jason felt the same way about the message he got about Aria? Why do you think he never went after her? He could have easily won her away from Fitz but every threat against her life stopped him and it stopped me! Seeing you in pain after you found out...Spencer, that was the hardest time of my life. I wasn't able to say or do anything for you or to you without becoming a suspect to A. Who do you think left those envelopes of evidence on yours and Aria's doorsteps at night? It was me and Jason. I did everything I could to keep you safe and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I don't know what else you want from me. I don't know what else I can give you but don't think you're the only one who hurts. Watching you walk out of my life left a pain that I've never been able to numb away Spence. No matter what I do it's still there"

Silence filled the room as Spencer collapsed down on the couch trying to take in everything that Toby had said. She and Aria had never been sure who the envelopes came from but with Toby's statements…if they were true everything made sense. A cell phone ringing broke the silence and Toby reached into his pocket as tears fell down Spencer's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he said with a sigh as he looked at the screen of his phone, "I've got to take this. I'll be right back."

Spencer didn't say anything as he stood up and left the living room. Her phone buzzed and she sighed as she pulled it out of her black clutch. Opening the message, Spencer tried wiping away the tears from her eyes to see the screen.

_SOS._

_-Hanna_

Quickly replying, Spencer felt the phone buzz a minute later with an address. Standing up, she could still hear Toby talking on his cell phone. Taking the keys he'd left in a green Depression glass bowl in the foyer, Spencer quietly opened the front door of the house and slipped out. Walking down the front steps and too the car, Spencer quickly opened the door and left hoping that Toby would understand and they could continue their conversation once she came back.

* * *

Spencer easily spotted Hanna's car and parked behind her. Getting out of the car, she called Hanna's phone and listened.

"Hello?" Hanna whispered over the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Spencer snapped.

Hanna quickly gave directions to where she was and Spencer grudgingly followed carrying her black Louboutin heels. Sneaking around to the back of the house where Hanna was at, Spencer ducked down and scowled.

"What is the SOS Hanna?" she snapped moodily.

"Look."

Spencer looked in the window and felt sick. Jason was standing in the middle of the living room with both of the twins was on their knees. One of the twins had Jason's cook in her mouth and the other was playing with his sac while she kneeled behind him and kissed his lower back and firm bottom. Jason's head was thrown back and his eyes clenched shut tightly as he held the girl's head in front of him.

"You texted me a fucking SOS so that I could come and spy with you on my brother? He's getting a blow job Hanna! Lots of guys get them!" Spencer hissed as they crouched in the bushes, "And now I'm gonna need a life time of therapy to get the image of some skanks giving my brother head out of my mind! Jesus! I might just puke."

"Yeah, but a three some with twins? You've got to admit your brother is pretty cool."

"Are you jealous now too? I'll buy you a strap on for your birthday so you can join the party!"

"What are we going to tell Aria? I think I convinced her to pick Jason as a donor today."

Spencer was about to reply when they heard commotion.

"You called me what?!" The girl who had been giving Jason head screeched, "My name is Trish you dick!"

"I called you Trish!" Jason argued back loudly.

"You called her Aria! I heard you!" The other woman argued back and Hanna clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from slipping out as her shoulders shook. Spencer ducked down under the window next to Hanna and tried not to laugh also as they listened to the arguing through the cracked window.

"I trust Tiff more than I would trust you! You disgusting pig! You called me by the wrong name and then deny it! You disgusting vulture! Who the hell is Aria anyways? Your new lady friend?"

"The only lady friends I have are you girls," Jason said calmly.

The girl named Tiff started yelling at Jason again. It became harder to hear what was being said as both twins started yelling at Jason. Even if they couldn't understand was being said, it was funny to hear Jason try and reason with two angry women.

Blue and red lights appeared and Hanna swore as they watched the cop exit his patrol car and walk to her red BMW.

"You parked in front of a fire hydrant?" Spencer hissed, "Damn it Hanna! Now Jason is going to know that we were here watching! He's gonna call me all sorts of perverted names. What a great friend you are!"

They slowly crept back towards the cars. Trying not to draw attention to themselves as the police officer walked around Hanna's BMW.

"Can I help you officer?" Hanna asked giving him a sweet smile as Spencer slipped back on her heels.

"You realize that you're parked in front of a fire hydrant miss?"

"Did I?"

"It's illegal," the officer continued, "I'm going to have to write you a ticket."

"Wait!" Hanna said, "Don't you think that you could give me a warning just this once?"

The police officer narrowed his eyes at her for a minute before shaking his head.

"When was your last ticket?" he asked.

"Two years ago."

Walking back to his police cruiser, Hanna let out a nervous breath and turned to Spencer.

"That wasn't bad. It can't get much worse."

"Spencer? Hanna?"

They both turned to see Jason walking over towards them. He was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket and holding a Styrofoam cup that had a straw in it.

"Oh God," Spencer mumbled, "This isn't want I need."

"Shut up then," Hanna mumbled back.

"You girls okay?" Jason asked when he reached them.

"Yep," Spencer said quickly, "We're completely fine. One hundred percent, no issues that we know of, right Hanna?"

"Yeah," Hanna added, "We're all good."

Jason raised an eyebrow. It was clear he didn't believe them but he nodded slowly.

"What are you girls doing over here anyways? I thought you had a date tonight with Toby Spencer. It's all he's talked about for the last twelve hours."

Spencer shrugged, "It was alright. Hanna was having some car trouble-"

"And I called Spencer for help and here she is!" Hanna finished with a large smile, "Everything is just fine."

The police officer walked back over to them and handed Hanna a slip of paper.

"Watch where you park next time," he said with a stern look on his face, "Here's your warning."

"Thank you," Hanna said with a smile as she slipped the piece of paper back into her pocket.

Jason watched them both with a skeptical look, "If your date with Toby is over and it was fine then why are you driving his car Spencer?"

Spencer looked behind her to see Toby's Audi and tried to think of some kind of lie.

"Spencer slept with him and I needed her so she took his car," Hanna lied quickly.

"Try again," Jason said with a slight smirk, "That didn't happen. I'd bet my next pay check on it."

Hanna looked at Spencer with desperation in her face.

"I did sleep with him," Spencer mumbled, "I tripped into him and the next thing I know I'm naked and his head is-"

"I don't wanna know," Jason said as he made a face, "You girls have a great night. They're having dollar slushies' up at Baxter's Diner on the square. Be careful not to suck to hard though."

Hanna bit her bottom lip as she tried not to laugh as Jason walked away.

"Thank God he's gone," Spencer mumbled, "Now if only I can get the image of him getting head from those girls out of my mind I'll be happy. I've got to go."

* * *

Spencer parked Toby's Audi in his driveway and fought tears. She'd held it together for Hanna but inside she was still reeling from what Toby had told her. She couldn't deny the truth in what he'd said because the more she thought about it the more it made sense. She and Aria had never told a soul about the manila envelopes they found and if Toby knew about them…he couldn't be lying.

Shutting off the car, Spencer opened the car door and stepped out into the cool August air. Locking the door behind her and walking to the front door, Spencer raised her knuckles to knock on the door but before she could, the door was already opening.

"So you didn't give my car to scrap metal like Jason thought you would," Toby said as he looked over his shoulder at the black car.

"Why would you think that?" Spencer asked him quietly.

"You're so determined to hate me, not to mention you've pepper sprayed me I figured the car wasn't off limits either," he shrugged, "Besides, Jason called asking why the hell you had my car. Not to mention he was calling to confirm or deny what Hanna said."

Spencer twisted his keys in her hand nervously, "Hanna was…spying on Jason."

"I know," Toby grinned, "Jason saw her in the window earlier in the evening. They twins told him they were turned on."

"You never told me who they are."

"Two college girls he sleeps with them once a month. You could say it's his most permanent relationship to date."

Spencer cracked a smile as she looked down at her hands, "CeCe did a number on him."

"I think she got a sick pleasure out of seeing Jason suffer," Toby said quietly.

"Toby?" Spencer asked after a moment of silence had passed, "Why didn't you ever find a way to tell me the truth? You could have gotten me some message, somehow."

Toby gently grabbed her by the wrists and brought her into the house. He closed the door behind them and took the keys out of her hands. Setting them down in the key bowl, Toby turned back to her and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"I like making friendly bets with Jason but Spencer there is some things I will never gamble with."

"What won't you gamble with?" Spencer asked softly as her body erupted in fire. He was so close to her. She could smell his cologne and aftershave. His hands were soft against her skin and she wondered if his kisses tasted the same as they had years ago.

"I won't gamble with your happiness and I won't gamble with your life Spencer," he whispered, "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Spencer didn't think twice when she pressed her lips to his gently. It was like fireworks exploding around her and she didn't want the feeling to stop.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I know, I know. It's late and I'm sorry! I was working nights then I got flipped to days and now I'm back on nights. I could barely keep my eyes open yesterday so when I went through and made the final edit I didn't chop this chapter like I originally planned. It's extra long as an apology and it's the longest chapter yet! **

**Anyways, so... Ezra and CeCe are back in town and Toby has finally confessed what happen...not to mention Aria pops the very big question next chapter... **

**See you Tuesday!**


	9. Nine: Heart Attack

**Author's Note: **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry! **

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Heart Attack**  
_  
"…Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show_  
_So I'm putting my defenses up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_When you come around I get paralyzed_  
_And every time I try to be myself_  
_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_  
_Brings more trouble than it all is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow_  
_But I cover up, won't let it show_  
_So I'm putting my defenses up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I'll take off and run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I'll burst into flames…"_

~ "Heart Attack" – Demi Lovato

**Sunday…**

Spencer blinked tiredly as sunlight filtered in through the windows of Toby's bedroom. A heavy arm was wrapped around her waist and light breathing was on the back of her neck. The more alert Spencer became, the more horror flooded through her veins as she realized she'd slept with Toby. Panic seeped into her body as she pushed the covers back trying to block out the images that raced through her head of what had happened the night before.

He'd loved her like he was dying of thirst and she was his water. Every part of her that he'd touched had come to life as he played her body like a musician. His lips had touched every part of her skin leaving her strung higher than a kite until he'd thrust into her bring her crashing back down to earth in a tangle of unbelievable pleasure that Spencer had never experienced before.

Quickly finding her clothing scattered on the floor of the master bedroom, Spencer threw them on and looked for her shoes. Realizing that they were down stairs, she quietly slipped out of the master bedroom and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Tip toeing down the hall and stairs, Spencer stepped into the foyer expecting them to be on the floor where they'd fallen off her feet the night before. Instead, she found the foyer empty. Swearing, she peaked outside the large oval glass window of Toby's front door. Jason's car was parked in the driveway but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Turning around, Spencer collided with a solid wall of muscle. Strong hands caught her before she could fall over and looking up, Spencer looked into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see.

"Jason," she breathed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's Sunday. Caleb, Toby and I golf. What are you doing here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "Don't you have lunch with Aria today?"

"It's not till two. I'm pretty sure that I can fit a round of golf in. It's only eight o'clock in the morning."

"I've got to go," Spencer said quickly, "Have you seen my shoes?"

Jason pointed to the dining room where her black heels sat on the dark word table. She quickly walked away from him and grabbed the shoes.

"He still loves you, you know," Jason said quietly. Turning back to face her half-brother who stood in the foyer with his hands in his pocket, Spencer sighed.

"I know," she said slipping on her heels, "But last night…it was mistake. I shouldn't have slept with him. Even if he final told the truth about what happened. Sleeping with him won't solve anything and it was a dumb decision."

"So you're going to sneak out like last night was a one night stand?"

Spencer winced a little, "It sounds bad."

"You walk out that door Spencer you might ruin any chances of having a relationship with Toby."

"I never said I wanted a relationship with him," she whispered into the quiet house.

Jason dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys. Spencer caught them when he tossed them to her.

"Go before Toby wakes up Spence," he said with a shake of his head, "Don't play games with him and don't lie to yourself. You love him. You're just not ready to admit it to anyone."

* * *

"I cannot fucking do this!" Aria snapped as she paced around Hanna's marble bathroom. It was almost noon and after dinner with Ezra the day before, Aria had called Jason asking to meet him for lunch around two. Afterwards, Aria had gone straight to her house to pick out what she'd wear to lunch and then went directly to Hanna's house. They'd spent most of the night planning on exactly how she would ask Jason to be the sperm donor.

It had been early in the morning when Hanna had gone to sleep but Aria was sure she didn't sleep a wink. Nervousness and fear of rejection over powered her will and need to sleep. Instead she'd been drinking coffee left and right to battle the exhaustion that threatened to take over.

"Yes you can! Just ask him," Hanna said calmly.

"How?"

"Just explain what you want from him. It's easy!"

"Jason is gonna freak out when I ask him," Aria said taking in a shaky breath, "I can just see it now."

"That's why you're asking him in public. That way when he freaks he'll look crazy and everyone will pity you. You won't look like the villain," Hanna smirked.

"Oh, Jesus," Aria mumbled, "Where the hell is Spencer Hanna?"

"No idea," she snapped as she grabbed a tube of mascara, "Now fucking sit still so I can do your makeup."

Aria nervously bounced her leg as Hanna applied her makeup. It was natural and looked good but even though she looked stunning in the reflection of the mirror, Aria felt no confidence boost.

"You're going to be fine," Hanna reassured her.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Now relax."

"That's easier said than done."

Hanna finished ten minutes later and Aria looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple dress that had a white top with capped sleeves with the skirt being a bight coral color. Her studded heels were a deep turquoise color and black jewelry accented everything.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Aria said looking at Hanna, "I don't think I can do this."

"It's probably that hairspray," Hanna replied with a shrug, "You ponytail isn't going anywhere though. Now take a deep breath and get the hell out of here. You're going to be late. Just remember everything we talked about last night."

* * *

Aria nervously ran her finger tip over the edge of her glass of iced water. The restaurant she'd chosen was in downtown Philly. The restaurant was exclusive and known for its privacy to many of its patrons. The restaurant was many outside in a garden during the spring, summer and fall. A canopy of trees and netting with soft light shaded everyone and added to the feeling of privacy. Medium sized tables seated two to four people on the large patio where it was almost impossible to get a reservation.

Clinton co-owned the restaurant with his partner Diego de la Toya and many times Aria had used the restaurant to host parties for the shop or court business partners. She and Hanna were the only VIPs that Clinton and Diego allowed to stop in at any time without a reservation. She dearly loved both men like they were family which was the other part of the reason she'd chosen Amour to propose her idea to Jason. Twisting the large black and brass ring around her middle finger, Aria waited nervously for Jason. He wasn't late yet and even though she'd showed up extra early, Aria couldn't help but wish Jason would hurry up.

She quickly spotted his tall frame when it appeared a few minutes later from the inside section of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry if you've been waiting long," he said as he bent down when he was next to her and dropped a brief kiss on her cheek. Her heart pounded in her chest when he did that and Aria was sure she'd forgotten how to breathe.

"No I haven't been waiting long," she lied as she spoke quickly, "I just got here myself. How was your drive here? Busy? I heard that because of construction parking has been a mess."

Jason raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Aria said sounding like she was out of breathe as she spoke faster, "Why would you think that I'm not fine? I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy! I've had a great morning and very productive meetings with our new supplier from Las Vegas. Are you fine? Hungry? I'm hungry!"

A waiter walked over with a bottle of wine, "Good afternoon, may I pour you a glass of wine while you look over your menus?"

Just as the waiter was getting ready to pour them both a glass of wine, Jason reached out with both his hand and covered their empty wine glasses.

"I don't drink and Aria doesn't need a drink at the moment," he said smoothly to the waiter, "We'll just take a basket of bread for our appetizer."

The waiter nodded and moved away smoothly.

"I need to talk to you about something very important," Aria said trying to remain calm.

"Okay," Jason said removing his hands from their glasses, "What do you want to talk about?"

Aria was silent for a moment. Her mind was racing as it brain stormed every possible negative outcome that could happen in the next few minutes. Jason could yell at her. Jason could leave without another word. Jason could become very offended. Aria wasn't sure which but none of the possible outcomes were what she wanted. Hanna's voice in her head told her to be calm but all the coffee she'd drank earlier made her feel wired. Trying to gather the courage to say what she needed to say, Aria nearly jumped when Jason's hand touched hers.

That warm, tingly feeling that she was always getting when he was nearby raced through her veins and it was all Aria could do to remain calm. She looked into his greenish blue eyes and felt her heart start pounding in her chest.

"How much coffee have you had today?" Jason asked with an amused smile as he pulled his hand back and reached for the ice water the waiter had brought him earlier.

Mentally telling herself to just do it, Aria watched as he raised the glass to his lips.

"I need your sperm to get pregnant," she blurted out, "I want you to get me pregnant."

Jason coughed as he choked on his glass of water. He wasn't sure if he'd heard Aria right the first time.

"You want me to get you pregnant. Are you serious?"

"I am," Aria said quickly, "I-I-I-I mean we're friends and I was hoping that you'd be willing to be a donor."

"A donor?" Jason asked slowly recovering from his coughing fit.

"It wouldn't be hard at all," she continued at a fast pace, "All that would happen would be that we go to a fertility specialist and you…you know in a cup and they use that along with my egg and bam! A baby is made."

"So a petri dish baby?"

"Yes! We would just use IVF to get pregnant!"

Jason stared at her for a moment like she'd grown a second head. Embarrassment burned Aria's cheeks. She couldn't help but wonder if he thought she was as big of an idiot as she sounded like. She'd practiced for hours with Hanna preparing for exactly what she'd say and in the end, her nerves had gotten the best of her and she sounded like a bumbling moron. Aria quickly stood up wanting to end the humiliating moment as soon as she could.

"You know what?" she said quickly as she grabbed her black Michael Kors bag, "This was a horrible idea. Forget I ever said anything and forget this whole lunch thingy. Enjoy lunch."

Aria quickly left not bothering to look back over her shoulder as she shook her head muttering angrily to herself. She had no idea how she was ever going to face Jason again and not relive this whole incident over and over in her mind. Pushing open the front door of the restaurant, Aria sighed in relief as she quickly walked down the side walk towards her car. She wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up under she covers. Hell, if Hanna came over to make drinks, Aria wouldn't mind getting flat out drunk. Anything to cure her from the feeling of embarrassment and humiliation that she was suffering because of the whole stupid idea of asking Jason to father her baby.

* * *

Aria had been at home soaking in a mint bubble bath reflecting on her disastrous encounter with Jason earlier in the day when Maria, one of the girls who worked at the shop called in panic. Something had happened and the girl had been too distraught to say over the phone. Aria had gotten out of bed as quickly as possible and had driven to the shop imaging worst. She imaged the shop had been robbed or some terrible.

Aria pulled her car up behind Hanna's BMW and stepped out quickly.

"Did Maria call you too?" she asked Hanna who was leaning against her car.

"I had to leave Caleb at dinner," Hanna scowled, "Neither of us was happy."

"Sorry," Aria said as they began to cross the street but stopped seeing the shop. They both stared in horror. In big blue spray painted letters, the word 'SLUT' was written across the front windows of the building.

"Whoever did that is going to have my Jimmy Choo up their ass so far they'll be crying," Hanna growled as she took out her cellphone.

"What the hell happened?"

Both women turned around slowly to see Jason and Toby standing on the sidewalk with faces of confusion and anger.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I know it's short! **

**So...Spencer is toying with Toby...Aria has asked the big question and the shop has been vandalized, not to mention we have no idea if Jason will say yes or no...**

**Any guess on who our vandal is? Leave a review!Thanks to Everyone who left a review! I'm not sure if I will be able to post on Tuesday. This chapter was originally meant for Tuesday but I've had a lot of PMs asking for the chapter sooner. The next chapter isn't quite ready. I will try for Tuesday but I make no promises. See you soon!**

**R4L**


	10. Ten: Candy Man

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! 35 Reviews! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Candy Man**

"_...We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah_

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_  
_When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot_  
_He had lips like sugarcane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_  
_Candyman, candyman_  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_  
_Candyman, candyman_  
_Sweet sugar candyman_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_  
_Sweet sugar candyman_  
_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop_  
_Sweet sugar candyman_  
_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_  
_Sweet sugar_

_He's got those lips like sugarcane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait…"_

~ "Candyman" – Christina Aguilera

Aria nearly fell over seeing Jason standing there with Toby. He was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Turning back around to the shop, Aria hugged herself and prayed that something would happen that would make Jason leave.

"When did that happen?" Toby asked as he stared at the windows of the shop with his arms crossed across his chest.

"This evening," Hanna scowled, "Marie called and told us about this. I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who did this. Unbelievable."

Jason had already taken out his phone and dialed the police to report what was a happening and dispatchers said that officers were on route. She kept her eyes diverted from him as she hugged herself even more in the large oversized sweater she'd slipped on earlier. Crossing the street, Aria looked at the damage of the spray paint on the glass and the building. She wondered how long it would take for her to run to her car and drive away. Being near Jason was uncomfortable and Aria had never been a person who coped with discomfort well.

"It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would be up close. At least the jerk who did this kept the paint on the glass."

Aria stiffened hearing the voice of the one man she didn't want to talk to.

"It's still going to need elbow grease to clean it off."

"I can have one of my guys come out here tomorrow morning and fix this up for you girls with no problem," Jason said touching the glass, "I guessing though that the police will want to get a good look at this and take pictures for evidence. They should be here soon."

Aria nodded but didn't say anything. She kept staring at the glass hoping that he'd walk away and decide that he never wanted to talk to her again.

"I was hoping to talk to you about a few things also," he continued as he stood next to her and looked at the damage, "We never got to finish our conversation from earlier."

Aria's whole body tensed at the mention of lunch. She didn't want to have any more conversations what had happened. In fact, she wanted to forget the whole idea and event and act like it had never happened. She wanted to tell Jason to shut up and not say another word about it but she could bring the words to her lips for some reason. It was like her entire brain was in overload from the lunch brought to her directly from hell and the current crisis she was staring at.

"I'm not doing any kind of jerking off in a cup," Jason stated bluntly and Aria tried not to wince at his words.

"Okay," she said with a nod as she turned away from the building, "Thanks Jason for telling me that."

She wasn't sure how she was able to bring the words to her lips but she had. Stepping off the curb into the street, Aria tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She hadn't expected Jason to say yes anyway and she didn't know why it was so upsetting that he'd rejected her. The sound of screeching tires made Aria jerked her head up. She saw lights speeding towards her and she stopped. Her mind was screaming at her muscles to move but for some reason her body wasn't obeying her mind. She could hear her name being called but didn't know who was saying it. All of a sudden something hit her from the side and she landed on the asphalt hard.

Her head felt like it was bursting with explosives as it hit the ground and tears nearly came. Her vision was blurry and breathing was hard only for a moment. Opening her eyes and blinking up, Aria could see Jason's blurry face in her vision. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear anything he was saying. He looked over his shoulder and looked back at her.

Blinking her eyes, Aria felt like she was sinking in water and barely able to kick her legs hard enough to stay above the surface. Red and blue lights appeared, flashing everywhere which forced Aria to close her eyes. Giving a soft groan, Aria lifted her arm up to touch her forehead. Noise came racing back to her and it only made her head hurt more.

"Aria," she heard Jason say, "Come on Aria. Talk to me."

"Be quiet," she moaned, "My headaches."

She heard more voices and then a light was being shine in her eyes. Jerking her head away, Aria felt someone touch the top of her head gently to hold her in place. Opening her eyes slowly, Aria looked up to see a paramedic crouching next to her holding gaze. When he pressed the gaze against her hairline, Aria hissed in pain.

"Relax," Jason murmured to her, "You cut your head and he's just trying to apply pressure."

Aria's eyes slowly closed again and Jason's look of concern was the last thing she saw.

* * *

Spencer rushed into the Emergency Room quickly. She'd been at dinner with a client but the minute Hanna had texted her saying that Aria had nearly been hit by a car, Spencer had dropped what she was doing and rushed to the hospital. Quickly finding the front desk, Spencer was directed to one of the bays in the ER. Curtains were pulled around the bed and Emily stood outside texting furiously on her phone.

"How is she?" Spencer asked with a slight frown on her face.

"We don't know yet," Emily sighed, "I was just texting Caleb for Hanna. They took her back to get a CT scan. She may need an MRI and CAT scan too depending. Jason went with her and Hanna went to the cafeteria to get coffee. She was unconscious when she got here and was out for almost ten minutes. She awake now but she's nauseous and was sick earlier. Jason feels horrible about everything."

"What? Why?"

"When the car almost hit Aria he practically tackled her to avoid her being hit. She hit her head really hard but the police say from the track marks the person was doing almost seventy miles an hour. Aria was lucky Jason was able to get to her. She would probably be dead right now if the car had hit her. I told Jason he shouldn't feel bad but…you know him," Emily said with a small shrug.

"What are you doing here?"

Spencer's spine went stiff at hearing the voice of the last man she wanted to see or hear. Slowly turning around, Spencer came face to face with Toby. He was standing with his arms crossed across his chest. There was a look of anger across his face and Spencer knew that he was going to say something about her leaving earlier in the morning.

"I'll just go get a cup of coffee with Hanna," Emily mumbled as she quickly left the awkward situation.

"T-T-T-Toby," Spencer stuttered, "What are y-y-y-you doing here?"

"Giving a statement to the police," he said with an icy edge in his voice, "What really surprises me is seeing you here. I guess you are really good at the whole reappearing and disappearing magic act."

Spencer tried not to wince at his words. Everything she'd told Jason this morning was true but Toby's words still hurt. Sex didn't fix what was between them. Spencer wasn't sure that anything could fix what had happened between them. It felt like there was a canyon of space between them. They both wanted different things out of life. Toby loved her and wanted to have a relationship with a future and probably more. Spencer wanted a career and she didn't want a family. More so, she wasn't willing to give up what she had now for a relationship with Toby. They'd had their shot and it wasn't meant to be.

"Toby," she sighed but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't Spencer. I get it. Thanks for letting me be your one fuck of the year. Have a great life."

Spencer opened her mouth to protest but wasn't able to say anything. She watched him walk away and felt like her heart was breaking into two pieces. She tried to call out his name but nothing could come out of her lips. She wanted him but at the same time didn't want him. Never had Spencer felt so confused in her life. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Spencer turned around to see Jason standing there.

"Have you seen Toby?" he asked, "The police wanna talk to him."

"No," Spencer lied, "I'm waiting for Hanna and Emily. Do the police have any idea who did this?"

"All they know is that the car that tried to hit Aria was a black Lexus. They're hoping that maybe security tapes and street cams might have gotten a look at who did it but nothing yet so far. Aria has ten stitches and a moderate concussion. I know you've got work tomorrow so I thought that I'd take her home with me. I have an at home office I can work from. Besides, the doctor says she needs to be woken up every hour to make sure she's alright for the next twenty-four hours at least. They also wanna see her back here in two days' time to make sure that she doesn't have any slow bleeds in her brain."

Spencer nodded, "That makes sense. I'll go tell Hanna and Emily."

* * *

Aria woke up feeling like a train had hit her. Her whole body ached and her head felt like she had a dwarf inside her skull hitting it with a blunt pick ax. Brief memories flashed through her mind of the past day. Jason was the primary person in all the little flash. He was always above her gently shaking her awake or tucking blankets around her.

Whatever had happened she couldn't remember clearly but what Aria did know was that she was warm. Opening her eyes, she found herself wrapped up in soft sheets and covers. Sitting up, she looked to see a wrinkly dog next to her asleep. Pushing the covers back, Aria swung her legs over the side of the bed and realized she was only dressed in an oversized UPenn t-shirt. Standing up and walking out of the bedroom, Aria ignored most of the details around her. She was far more interested in figuring out where she was than what the house looked like. Hearing a man's voice, Aria walked out of the bedroom and down the circular steps to the first floor of the house. Her heart instantly dropped to her stomach realizing she was standing in Jason's circular rotunda. Walking towards the front foyer, Aria stopped seeing the double doors what she supposed to be Jason's home office cracked open.

Jason was pacing the length of the office in a navy blue t-shirt and jeans. His bare feet glided over the carpet smoothly as he talked on the Bluetooth that was attached to his ear.

"Send that quote to Alistair and call me back when you get a response Debbie," he said as he placed his hands on his hips, "Forward a copy of the response to Toby too…the day after tomorrow at the latest…I've got to go wake her up Debbie anyways…I'll talk to you soon…Bye Debbie."

Aria watched as Jason disconnected the call and took the Bluetooth out of his ear. She took a step back hoping to slip away unnoticed but the dog that had been upstairs with her came bounding down the steps barking. Jason walked over quickly and opened the door to the office. Uncomfortable that she'd been found to be eavesdropping, Aria hugged herself and looked down at the floor.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," Jason said sounding amused, "I was just getting ready to go upstairs and check on you. It's almost three."

"In the afternoon?" Aria said looking up at him horrified, "What's today?"

"Tuesday," he told her, "You hit your head really hard and you've been sleeping off pain killers and a nasty concussion not to mention the ten stitches you've got in your hairline."

Jason's words brought back everything that had happened crashing into her mind and Aria gently touched her hairline where her stiches were feeling a headache coming on.

"What happened Sunday?" she asked, "I remember seeing the word slut across the window of the shop but I don't remember anything else."

"Let's go get some lunch," Jason said as he gently took hold of her arms and guided her to the kitchen where she sat down on one of the stools at the island. He quickly put together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed a glass of milk and apple to go with it. Setting it down in front of her, Aria watched as he grabbed a pill bottle off the counter and took out two white pills.

"For the headache you've got," he told her as he set them down on the edge of her plate, "Don't even lie to me and tell me your head doesn't ache."

Aria didn't disagree with him because her head did ache. Taking the pills first, Aria quickly ate the sandwich and apple as he body made her more and more aware of how hungry she actually was.

"You never told me what happened," she said quietly after she swallowed the last bite from her apple.

"What do you remember?"

"Walking away from you," Aria replied trying to avoid talking about anything having to remotely do with the disastrous lunch they'd had.

"You don't remember the head lights? You don't remember me calling your name or having to tackle you so that you weren't run over by a car speeding past us close to seventy miles an hour?"

"I was almost hit by a car?"

Jason nodded, "A black Lexus nearly run you over when you were crossing the street trying to get back to your car. I had to tackle you to get you out of the way. So it's my fault you've got a concussion."

Aria rubbed the back of her neck, "Thanks for making sure I didn't become road kill."

They were both silent for a minute before Jason cleared his throat, "Do you remember what we were talking about before your accident?"

"You made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with that topic," Aria said with a sigh as she stopped rubbing her neck, "I'd rather not reopen that humiliating topic."

"I told you I wasn't jerking off in a cup," Jason replied as he leaned back against stove, "I never said that I wouldn't be the father."

Aria's head jerked up and she looked at him confused, "What?"

"I never said I wouldn't be the father. I just told you that there's no way in hell that I'm jerking off in a cup."

Aria opened her mouth again but didn't know what to say. Jason smiled and walked towards the coffee maker. He poured two cups of coffee and went to sit down next to her. Putting the cup of coffee down in front of her and rested his elbow on the marble counter top.

"If you want me to father your child I've got a few terms and conditions I'd like to put out there before we say anything else."

Aria wasn't sure what say but she could feel goose bumps cover her skin as Jason brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"First of all," he continued, "Like I've said before, there's no way in hell I'm jerking off in a cup unless it the very last option we have. Secondly, if I'm going to get you pregnant it's going to be done the old fashion way. Third of all, I don't just want to be a donor Aria. I'd like to have a very active part in everything and every part of your life and the baby's life. I've never been a back seat kind of guy in everything I do so don't expect me to be a backseat guy in this."

"Y-y-y-y-you want to have sex with me?" Aria asked shocked that Jason had agreed.

"Aria, you're a stunning woman. Am I attracted to you sexually? Yes. Do I want to have sex with you? Yes. Don't be so shock."

"Alright," Aria said recovering a little, "I let you know each months what days are the best to-"

"No," Jason protested, "We're not turning this thing into a once a month hoopla event. We're going to be having sex on a very regular basis. I'm not a stud horse that only comes out for show time."

"Any other conditions I should know about?" Aria asked trying to stop her heart from racing in her chest at the thought of having sex with Jason on a regular basis.

"No sleeping around," he said with a lazy smile.

An offended look crossed her face, "Fine. The same goes with you before and after I'm pregnant. Not to mention I have the right to veto the women you will eventually bring around our child."

An amused smile passed Jason's lips, "It's a two way street sweetheart."

"How much do you want to be paid?" Aria snapped, "I was willing to pay the cyro banks a grand for a vial of sperm. How much do you want?"

"I'm not a gigolo," he told her as the amused smile never left his lips, "Besides, you don't have enough money to pay me for all the times we will be having sex. Trust me."

"I'm sure if you sold your sperm it would be worth quite a bit of money."

"Luckily I don't believe in selling that kind of thing."

"So I won't have to worry about in the future some kid showing up on our doorstep saying that you're the father?"

Jason's amused smile widened even more, "I like it when you get all frustrated. It's fun to push your buttons."

Aria wasn't amused as she stood up and put her plate in the sink. The door bell sounded throughout the house and Jason stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said, "Just leave the plates in the sink. I'll do them later. You should go lay back down."

Aria nodded and followed him towards the front door. Jason went to the front door and halfway up the steps, Aria paused hearing a voice she hadn't expected to hear.

"Miss me?" CeCe Drake's voice echoed through the high ceilings of the house as her heels clicked on the floors. Aria quickly climbed up the stairs the rest of the way and stood in the doorway of the master bedroom where she could hear everything but was hidden from view.

"I thought I'd come by and say hi," CeCe continued, "I haven't seen you since my first night back in town and I thought I drop in."

"What the hell are you really doing here," Jason said sharply, "I thought I told you not to come back here."

"I came to see if the rumors are true," CeCe smiled as she walked into the rotunda area, "Is Aria Montgomery a slut?"

"You're lucky I don't believe in violence against women," Jason growled, "Whoever spray painted that one the windows was wrong and you're just as wrong for feeding whatever rumors are going around."

"Am I? Really Jason, I didn't think you cared all that much about what I said to other people. Hell, I thought you didn't care about what other people thought of you either."

"I care about what people say about Aria. Especially things that aren't true," he defended, "I don't care what you say to other but I do care when you lie to others. Lying to my secretary Debbie is a great example. Let's talk about why you created a fake email address and sent an email telling Debbie that every time Aria calls to tell her I'm not in the office. Let's talk about the definition of slut. Let's talk about how we can apply that definition to our relationship and how you acted throughout the whole thing."

"We may not be together but can you fault me for looking out for your well-being?" CeCe said cocking her head to the side, "We loved each other once and I still-"

"Don't even say it," Jason snapped, "You don't know what love is. Please get out of my house and if I didn't make it clear enough last time you showed up on my door step, don't come back."

CeCe gave Jason a sick smile that nearly made Aria shiver.

"This conversation isn't over yet," CeCe said in a deathly soft voice.

Standing in the door way, Aria knew without a doubt just listening to CeCe that it had to be the crazy blond who'd almost hit her with the unmarked black Lexus. Another thought slammed into her brain just as quickly though.

Ezra owned a black Lexus.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So I'm so sorry I didn't update last night! But can you believe what happened?! **

**Anyways, if you jump over to my Polyvore, you will find a new collection entitled The Games. I know I shouldn't have but I started working on another story. Don't hit me. It apart of a series I've entitled The Games. The first story is called Innocent Games. For anyone who loves HP and is interested, I'm looking for a cold reader or someone to run my ideas by. If you're really serious about it drop me a line! I love some critical feed back and such. **

**Now, back to TRT. So...Ezra owns a black car...more will come in later chapters.**

**Send your condolences to Spoby down below! **

**See you Tuesday! **

**PS- Fashions for Chapter 9 & 10 are up!**


	11. Eleven: Paradise

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED DON'T FLAME ME! Please!  
**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Paradise**

"…_Creepin' into my head  
Your body's breathin' me in again_

_No more mistakin' me as a friend_  
_My body's aching, hold me again and again and again and again, oh_

_Take me away to paradise_  
_Feed me again with your love_  
_Take me back to where I was_  
_Fill me again with your love_

_My German angel, lend me a hand_  
_Invite a stranger into your land_

_Take me away to paradise_  
_Feed me again with your love_  
_Take me back to where I was_  
_Fill me again with your love_

_I Want to touch you through the night_  
_I Want to touch you through the night_  
_I wanna feel you, I wanna touch you through the night_  
_I Want to touch you through the night_  
_I wanna feel you, make every little thing alright_  
_I Want to touch you through the night_  
_I wanna feel you, I wanna touch you through the night_  
_I Want to touch you through the night_  
_I wanna feel you, make every little thing alright_  
_I Want you, I Want You_

_Take me away to paradise_  
_Feed me again with your love_  
_Take me back to where I was_  
_Fill me again with your love_  
_Take me away to paradise_  
_Feed me again with your love_  
_Take me back to where I was_  
_Fill me again with your love…"_

~ "Paradise" - Sharif

**Sunday Afternoon…**

Aria pushed open the door to the police station and walked in. It had been a week since the near death accident and she finally felt ready to tell the police what had happened. Everyone had been so loving and supporting of her and Aria truly did appreciate it. Hanna and Jason both took the top prize though of being over protective. Hanna absolutely refused to let her return to work until she was one hundred percent and the doctor had given her a completely clean bill of health.

Jason hadn't been as bad as Hanna but his constant calling to make sure she'd eaten something and taken a nap was starting to fray her nerves. The only reason she hadn't said anything was because Jason was so sweet about everything. She'd missed being looked after and cared for like Jason did. She'd been staying with him since the accident and she didn't really want to leave. She felt safe and comfortable with him and it didn't hurt that his bed was warm and comfy. He'd stayed home with her on Monday and Tuesday when she'd been unconscious thanks to painkillers but Wednesday he'd been forced by a crisis to return to work. Aria had assured him over and over again that she'd be fine and had spent most of Wednesday morning asleep. Around one o'clock in the afternoon when she'd been unsure what to do about lunch, Debbie had shown up with food. She'd explained that Jason had instructed her to bring lunch and spend the afternoon with her for company. Jason's sweetness had almost brought tears to her eyes and she was happy. Debbie turned out to be a wonderful woman who was so funny. She'd help Aria make dinner for Jason late in the afternoon as a thank you. Thursday had passed in much the same way with Debbie coming over in the afternoon and helping Aria with dinner. Friday had been completely different though. Jason had taken the day off and they'd gone up to a photography gallery in Philly and had a late lunch at a little French restaurant that one of Jason's roommates from college owned. The weekend though had been spent negotiating how their arrangement would work out to both their satisfactions and Aria was happy that they were both on the same page when it came to a lot of things. Saturday afternoon he'd spent most of the day trying to convince her to move in with him. The idea had been tempting but Aria wasn't quite sure if that's what she really wanted.

She hadn't been paying attention and when she bumped into someone, Aria was instantly apologizing. Looking up, she was stunned to see Ezra looking back at her.

"Ezra," she breathed in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting my car keys," he told her as he held them up, "Some kid stole my car last Saturday and they found it out on Howe Road abandoned. They think whoever stole the car tried to hit you with it. I had to prove that I didn't have the car last night."

Aria nodded as a flashback of head lights come towards her crossed through her mind.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said quietly, "Will you get your car back?"

"It's not the car that I'm worried about. How have you been?"

Aria took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh, "Good. Jason has been great help along with Hanna."

"So you're still trying to have a baby with him?"

Aria watched Ezra's body language carefully before replying, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be trying to have baby with him?"

"I just figured you'd wise up and realize that he's not going to be a good father. Look at his sister and the torture she and CeCe inflicted on you and your friends for years."

"Jason had nothing to do with that," Aria said quickly defending Jason, "He was blackmailed and used by him too. Don't think that he doesn't understand what we went through. He had to find out that it was his own girlfriend and sister hurting him. That's worse."

"Still doesn't mean he'll be a good father."

"What do you want Ezra? Do you want me to come crawling back to you begging that you let me into your bed? If so, it's not happening. Not in a thousand years. Good luck with your car."

Aria turned on her heel.

"I'm sorry!" Ezra said quickly, "I know that we're over but I still want what's best for you. Call me crazy but I do."

Looking over her shoulder at him, Aria sighed.

"I know you do but none of this is your decision Ezra. I'm sorry we never worked out but I'm not going to try again either. We'd never make it. Can't you just at least act like you're happy for me?"

"I am happy for you," Ezra defended.

"No you're not. You're more concerned about yourself. Even when we were together you could never just be happy for me. I'm sorry your books never sold and you never got what you wanted but stop pretending you're not trying to punish me because the last few years of our relationship it felt like you were punishing me."

"I never meant to make you feel that way," he said quietly.

"Well you did and it hurt," Aria snapped, "Good luck with your car and everything else Ezra."

She turned away on her heel intending to find an officer to talk to about what had happened to her store and the near attempt to kill her. Aria ignored the voice in her head that said she'd been far too harsh with Ezra. She hadn't been harsh with Ezra at all. If anything she'd been kind to him. The reason why he was in Rosewood was still a mystery to her. She couldn't understand what he was after. If it was a relationship with her he was after, Ezra could keep walking. Finding the officer in question she was looking for, Aria smiled and shook his hand. The officer quickly explained the situation to her and gave her a detailed report of everything that was being done to find out why the store had been vandalized and why she'd almost been hit with a car.

Thanking the man, Aria left the police station walked back towards her car. Unlocking the door, Aria slipped inside but felt chills come over her. She couldn't shake the feeling like she was being watched.

* * *

Spencer stood in line with Emily waiting to get coffee at The Brew. She tuned out everything that Hanna was saying about Hanna and Caleb. It didn't matter to her anymore what Emily was talking about. She didn't care. What she did care about was Toby's words ringing in her ears. She'd gotten what she wanted, Toby leaving her alone and not speaking to her but it wasn't satisfying. It wasn't what she wanted. At dinner the night before with a friend from law school, Spencer had seen Toby out with another woman. Spencer hadn't been able to see the girl's face but pain unlike anything she'd ever experienced had raced through her. She hadn't been prepared to see Toby so soon with another woman after she'd practically crushed his hopes of ever getting back together.

"Spencer? Are you listening?"

Emily's words brought her back to reality and Spencer looked at Emily.

"No, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on right now," Spencer said as they moved closer to the counter where the high school kid would take their orders, "I'm really sorry. Say what you were saying again."

"Never mind it's not important," Emily replied with a wave of her hand, "You'll find out soon enough though."

"Find out what?" Spencer asked confused.

"Caleb is going to propose."

"What?"

"Caleb is going to ask Hanna to marry him," Emily smiled, "It's gonna be so romantic. I've been helping him plan."

"They can't get married," Spencer exclaimed as she shook her head, "No way!"

"Why not?"

"They've only been together for like what? Two months at the most?"

Emily shrugged, "Sometimes you just know."

"I think it's a horrible idea," Spencer said as she shook her head, "They haven't been together long enough."

"Caleb thought he'd never get the chance to have a future with her again. He doesn't want to lose it again. He wants to be married to her and love her through good times and bad Spencer. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Spencer sighed, "Just forget I said anything."

Reaching the counter and giving the teenager their orders, Spencer and Emily moved away to wait for their coffee.

"How was dinner last night?" Emily asked changing the subject.

Spencer nearly winced but managed not to, "It was fine."

"That's…"

Spencer looked at Emily in confusion as the dark haired girl trailed off, "Emily?"

Looking over her own shoulder to see what had caught Emily's gaze, Spencer nearly growled seeing Paige walk into The Brew. She must have seen them because she ducked her head down and stood in line waiting for her own coffee.

"Unbelievable that she still shows her face here," Spencer huffed as one of the workers put her cup of coffee down, "Thanks."

Emily didn't say anything but picked up her own coffee and quickly walked to the front door of the brew and escaped. Spencer followed her and shot daggers at Paige when she passed her. Stepping out into the warm sunshine, Spencer quickly followed Paige but stopped seeing the look of horror as Emily looked the windshield of her car. Spencer dropped her coffee cup seeing the word 'WHORE' written across her windshield in blood red lipstick. A note was under the windshield wiper and Emily reached for it with a shaky hand.

"Don't think that I don't see everything you bitch," Emily read aloud, "You and Aria are just the beginning."

"Is it signed by somebody?" Spencer asked as he voice cracked a little.

"There's no 'A' if that's what you're asking."

Taking the napkin that she'd been given with her coffee, Spencer began to vigorously scrub at the smeared lipstick. It only made it worse.

"What happened?"

They both looked up to see Paige standing next to them looking at the windshield of the car.

* * *

Aria unlocked the front door to Jason's house with the key he'd given her. In the few days since he'd agreed to have a child with her, he'd given her a set of keys and plenty of closet space. He'd even gone as far as to suggest that she should move in with him but Aria wasn't so sure yet. She'd asked him to give her time and he'd agreed. Setting her keys down in the key bowl, Aria looked around. Jason's car was gone from the driveway and he'd stuck a note on the front door that said he'd been called into an emergency meeting with Toby over finances. Apparently the money count was off for the month and he hoped that Toby had just fucked up the numbers or something simple like that.

Setting her bag down on the marble table top next to key bowl, Aria decided on having a nice soothing afternoon bath before she returned to work the next day. In truth, she'd been so bored since she'd been off work and was itching to get back into a rhythm of her normal work days. Going to the master bathroom and running the water, Aria relaxed in the bath water and bubbles for nearly an hour until she got out. She wrapped a plush white towel around her small frame and left her dry hair up in a bun. She grabbed the cream that was supposed to reduce the appearance of scars and gently dabbed some on her hairline where she'd been cut.

"Scars can be very sexy."

Aria nearly jumped at the sound of Jason's voice and she looked to the right to see him leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. He looked like a sin in a light grey t-shirt and jeans that sat low on his hips. His hair was tussled like the wind had been blowing it and the sexy smirk he wore on his face made Aria dangerously aware that she hand nothing on underneath the towel. Heat was pooling in her hot pussy and her beast ached to be touched.

"I don't want one," she managed to say before quickly looking back to the mirror. There was a bed in the next room and Aria wasn't sure if she was ready to have sex with Jason yet. There was no denying that it wouldn't be fun. Jason was like sex on legs and she was damn sure that he knew every trick in the book to bring her to a climax that had her screaming. If Aria were honest with herself, it wasn't that she wasn't sure she was ready to have sex; it was that she hadn't had sex in a very long time. Even though Hanna had assured her that it was like riding a bike, you never forget how to, Aria was still unsettled.

Finishing apply the cream, Aria washed her hands and felt her heart nearly stop when she felt it. A gentle fingertip gliding over her skin like water that caused a flame to ignite all over her body from her fingers to her toes. His hands parted the towel that was wrapped around her and everywhere he touched made her hyperaware of everything. The towel fell down to the floor and it felt like she could barely breathe when she looked up into the mirror.

Jason was standing behind her and they together stood for a moment staring into the mirror, not speaking nor touching. Aria wasn't sure what she was going to do. She wanted him to look away because she felt uncomfortable standing completely naked in front of him but at the same time she wanted to feel him buried deep inside of her. She wanted to know what it felt like to be burning with the kind of passion she knew Jason was capable of creating in her. If she felt like she was going to combust when he wasn't touching her, Aria could only imagine what it would be like if he was touching her.

He didn't give her time to think about either option. His hands slid onto her waist and crept slowly up her sides with soft feather touches that lift goose bumps on her skin. She shivered, reveling in the warmth and electric feeling his fingers brought to her flesh. Her breath caught when his fingers stopped just below her tingling, aching breasts. She wanted to scream at him to keep going, but her voice was lost somewhere. The feelings he was creating inside her was like a hurricane and she couldn't focus enough to speak. Their eyes met in the mirror and they watched each other. Jason's soft lips found her shoulder and Aria knew there was no turning back. His lips went sliding along the length of her shoulder with a mixture of light kisses and gentle nips until they reached the base of her throat. His tongue caressed her skin as his hands inched upward to capture her breasts at a tantalizingly slow pace.

A moan escaped Aria and she closed her eyes when his hands touched her. Caving in and letting the pleasure of the sensations he created in her body take over, Aria let the rest of the world pass her by as she felt only him. Jason's hands slowly massaged the soft tits. Stroking their fullness and driving Aria so close to the edge of passion and insanity that she found herself grasping the marble counter keep herself from falling. His left hand drifted down her belly, his fingertips stopping at the gentle rise of her mound while his lips climbed up along her throat.

Pressing a soft kiss to her ear he whispered into it, "Open your eyes, Aria. I want you to watch this. Open up for me baby. Let me touch you."

Aria opened her eyes and the sight of his hands on her naked body sent a surge of electrical excitement racing through her hot body. She watched his fingers dip lower, easing between her legs. The anticipation nearly made her come as Aria widened her stance so his long fingers could slip in between her soft thighs. That first touch was like nothing she had ever experienced before as he rubbed over her silky wet folds. He teased at first, then tormenting as she burned to feel them drive into her. She wanted him to fuck her so hard and long. She ached to feel him inside her, bringing her to heights of passion she didn't even know existed.

"Jason…please," she begged. Her body was trembling with its need for fulfillment and she wasn't sure she could take any more of his torturous teasing.

"Is this what you want?" he asked with a sexy grin in the mirror

His right hand grabbed at her nipple while his left found her swollen clit and rubbed hard. Aria's body jerked and she cried out as Jason increased the pressure on her clit. She was so close, too close. He began to rub his thumb over her again and again with added pressure as his other hand slipped down her body and circled her wet opening. Jason plunged two fingers up inside as he continued to rub her clit furiously. She immediately tightened around him and nearly blacked out from the pleasure she felt.

"That's it, baby," Jason murmured in her ear as she gripped the counter even more. He felt her relax against him and he slowly eased his fingers out, "Come for me baby."

He thrust his two finger back inside her deeply and wasn't gentle about it like he'd been the first time. As he roughly drove into her over and over again, Aria moaned and didn't try to even stop herself from falling over the cliff and losing control. The sound of Jason's heavy breathing in her ear, the thrill of watching in the mirror as he too, the feeling of his hard cock against her ass…

Aria chanted his name like a prayer as she came. Delicious spasms of extreme pleasure rolling through her body, wave after wave as Jason continued. He didn't stop until she nearly collapsed in pleasure against the sink still panting his name like a prayer. The hurricane in her body slowed down and her body relaxed against his but it left her wanting more. Jason eased out of her and she turned to face him. He kissed her softly at first, keeping his passion in check but Aria was too far gone to car about anything else than feeling that intense pleasure again. She wanted to know what it was like when they both were experiencing it. But Jason proved he was still very much in control. He didn't let their kisses get too far out of control instead he let each kiss build gradually in its intensity until she couldn't hold on anymore. He felt her hands tug at his shirt and he dragged himself away so he could pull it off. The gray shirt fell by their feet as they both stumbled towards the bed. Aria began to push him back on the bed and they both continued to work on his clothing.

When the back of his legs brushed the edge of it, Jason's pants were undone and they both just shoved them and his briefs down. Aria's hands gripped his shoulders and forced him to sit down on the bed as she straddled his lap. The feeling his hard cock pressed against her stomach only ignited more passion inside her as her mouth savagely working his. They started to roll to the side and Jason was on top of her before she knew what had happened. He balanced himself above her and Aria started pressing kisses along Jason's neck and chest while one hand snaked down to grasp his hard, hot cock in her hand.

"Jesus!" Jason groaned as his head fell forward and rested next to her head. He watched as she stroked him and he knew if he didn't stop her he would be spilling into her hand. He tried to think of something else, anything, but that just made it more impossible to ignore how hot his body was and how hard he was for Aria. Never had his body been like this around a woman and just as he was about to lose it, Jason jerked himself away from Aria and grasped her hips.

He flipped her over and tried to not come all over the sheets like a teenage boy.

"Get on your knees," he grunted and Aria grabbed a pillow close to her. Kneeling, she hugged the pillow to her form as she looked over her shoulder at him with lust filled eyes as her own hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her hot pussy. The image of Aria onto her knees and touching herself was dangerously testing his control as Jason thrust into her, hard and deep without a second thought.

They both moaned in relief as Jason pounded into her. Quickly they found a rhythm and Jason's hands tightened around her hips and he guided their bodies together over and over again. The tension built within her body again as she milked his cock hard and Jason fought to hold on. He didn't want the pleasure to end as he drove his throbbing cock into her hot, dripping wet pussy again and again. He could feel her body tightened again like it had in the bathroom and Aria began to moan his name again. When he felt her release he let go, pouring himself into her until his body was spent. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him hard and Jason wasn't sure he'd ever felt the intensity he was experiencing before. Collapsing back onto the bed beside Aria, he willed his heartbeat to slow down as it pounded in his chest.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So to everyone who has been begging for a hot, wet and naked Jaria moment...there you go! I'm sorry that this was over due. I went to post this last night and I didn't like how it flows and reads. I still don't like how it flows and reads but I can only rewrite it so many times. Sorry if you didn't like it. Anyways! Spencer got a note and Paige is back! Caleb is proposing and Toby is seeing other women! **

**Let me know what you think will happen next!**

**R4L**

**PS- **

**BlueRose- Don't worry about a crazy Ezra...he's very much sane and reasonable in this story! **


	12. Twelve: I Love It

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: I Love It**

"…_I crashed my car into the bridge  
I don't care  
I love it  
I don't care_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone_  
_I crashed my car into the bridge_  
_I watched, I let it burn_  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_  
_I don't care_  
_I love it_  
_I don't care_

_You're on a different road_  
_I'm in the milky way_  
_You want me down on earth_  
_But i am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please_  
_We gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70s but I'm a 90s bitch_

_I love it_  
_I love it_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone_  
_I crashed my car into the bridge_  
_I watched, I let it burn_  
_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_  
_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it_  
_I love it, I don't care_  
_I love it_  
_I don't care…"_

~ "I Love It" – Icona Pop

Aria walked into the shop on autopilot. She hadn't slept much the night before and she wasn't too upset about it. In fact, she couldn't get what had happened the night before out of her head. They hadn't had sex just once or twice but three times in total and Aria was sure she'd never had a mind blowing orgasm like Jason was capable of giving. Sex with Ezra had always been so-so but Jason…Jason made sex with Ezra look like child's play. He was passionate and he'd made sure that no matter what she felt the same pleasure and passion he felt. After the first time together they'd both passed out only to awaken a few hours later and have sex again. Jason had somehow cuffed her to his head board and had spent hours building the passion within her until she came screaming out his name. Aria was sure she'd never experienced anything close to what had happened the night before and even in the early morning when Jason had snuck into her shower.

"Morning," Clinton said as he sat at his desk, "You look tired. Long night?"

Aria sat down at her own desk and let out a long breath, "Clinton I've never had a better night."

Hanna walked in a few seconds later and dropped her bag down on her own desk.

"Where the hell were you last night?" she snapped, "Jesus! I tried calling you a bunch of times and your phone was off. Didn't you hear what happened to Spencer?"

Aria froze and looked up at a worried Hanna, "What happened?"

"Some psycho fuck vandalized her car. I'm telling you, someone doesn't want us back in Rosewood. Emily's freaking out because she thinks she's next. Not to mention she ran into Paige last night and nearly had a heart attack from the shock of it. Now what I want to know is where the hell were you during this whole thing," Hanna said putting her hands on her hips.

Aria opened and closed her mouth trying come up with something to say. She wasn't ready to tell Hanna that she'd had sex with Jason but Aria knew the fight was useless. Hanna always found out about things first.

"Aria where were you?" Hanna asked again impatiently.

"I was with Jason," Aria said turning to look at Hanna, "Happy?"

Quickly turning away and logging on to her computer to check her email, Aria tried valiantly to ignore Hanna but the urge to see the look on her best friend's face was killing her. Picking up her decaf coffee, Aria wasn't prepared for the first comment to come out of Hanna's mouth.

"So did he make your persqueeter feel alive again after the long drought you've forced it to endure?"

Aria nearly choked on the coffee she'd just taken a drink of as she turned took look at Hanna in shock.

"Did you steal that word from Supernatural?" Clinton asked as he cocked his head to the side, "I could have sworn Dean used it at some point."

"We'll debate how hot Jensen Ackles was when we were teenagers later," Hanna said with a smile, "Now tell me how many times did you climax?"

"Hanna…I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you," Aria sighed.

"Bullshit! You had sex with Jason fucking DiLaurentis! I want details! Like how good is his tongue? I heard he uses the alphabet trick."

"What trick?" Aria laughed.

"You know…the alphabet trick. The guy uses his tongue to spell the alphabet on your persqueeter and you come really hard if they keep doing it over and over again."

Clinton burst out laughing as Aria felt her cheeks burn redder.

"Oh my God Hanna! Shut up!"

"So he did? How many times did you cum?"

Aria covered her eyes with one hand and held up three fingers with the other.

"Seriously? Three times! Holy shit! You were lucky to get off with just Ezra. Remember how I got you that magic wand when you turned twenty-five? Even the lady at the sex toy store thought it was depressing that you needed one," Hanna said with a sly smirk on her face, "Is Jason like a magic wand?"

Aria uncovered her eyes and smirked at Hanna, "I never kiss and tell."

"Seriously? What kind of friend are you?" Hanna asked as Clinton laughed.

"It's none of your business!"

"We're best friends and business partners! Of course it's my business. Besides when you were drunk once you told me that during sex you like being on your knees and I just wanna make sure that Jason is pleasing you. That's all!"

"Hanna I admitted to have three big 'o's! What more do you need?"

"Did you at least like good sex with Jason?" Hanna asked as Aria grabbed her things, "At least tell me you liked it."

"Fine Hanna!" she nearly shouted in frustration, "I loved it! Sex with him was amazing and I'm counting down the hours until I can go home again and bang his brains out until I probably kill myself from the sheer pleasure of the orgasms that Jason gives! And yes! Jason has a fucking fantastic tongue and I can't wait till he's between my thighs again! Happy?"

Clinton let out a low whistle as Hanna sat back in her chair with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

Aria shook her head and couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, "God I hate you sometimes."

"Call me later with more details," Hanna called after her as Aria left the office. Getting up out of her own chair with a smile, Hanna grabbed her own things and smirked at Clinton.

"Think you can handle shit on your own for a while?"

"Absolutely…where are you going?" Clinton asked with a smirk of his own.

"I have go find my nail gun to build a fucking arc," Hanna said with a wave of her hand and a smirk, "It's supposed to rain tonight like cats and dogs if you know what I mean."

* * *

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Toby yelled as Jason swung his golf club.

"Goddamn it Cavanaugh," Jason hissed at he looked down at the golf ball still on the tee.

"What?" Toby snapped as Jason pointed down at the tee.

"That stroke doesn't count. You startled me."

"Bullshit," Caleb said, "It counts. Now swing the damn club DiLaurentis. You're already ahead by four strokes. One stroke isn't going to kill you."

Jason turned around to retake his swing as Toby turned back around to look at Caleb.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am," Caleb argued.

"You've only been dating her for a few months! You two haven't even gone through a major holiday together."

"Fourth of July passed," Jason tossed in as he lined up his club.

"I was talking about Halloween or Thanksgiving or Christmas or Passover or Easter or something," Toby snapped as Jason swung his club.

"Dude I'm not Jewish. Love the food but I'm not Jewish," Caleb protested.

"My point is that this is a huge cluster fuck waiting to happen," Toby continued, "I mean come on. Think about this with the head in your skull not the dick in your pants."

"I am thinking about this with my brain," Caleb defended as he stood up and traded places with Jason, "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Hanna. I've been given a second chance with her and I'm not going to let her slip through my fingertips."

"The romantic in you is choking me to death," Toby said raising his hands up to throat, "You and Hanna are sickening."

"So you don't want an invite to the wedding?" Caleb asked as he lined up his shot, "I know that Jason is already excited at the prospect of hot, young, naked available women."

"I'm always excited at the prospect hot, young, naked available women," Jason grinned, "What the hell planet are you on that makes you think I have to get excited. I'm already looking forward to planning the fucking bachelor party."

"No bachelor party," Caleb insisted before taking his swing, "It's not happening."

Jason's jaw fell open as he looked at Caleb shocked, "No! You're lying!"

"I'm not kidding! No bachelor party!"

"That's fucked up man! How the hell can you not have a bachelor party! It's like a fucking rite of passage!"

"I'm agreeing with Jason on this one," Toby said pointing at Caleb, "You have to have one!"

"What if Hanna doesn't approve?"

"Fuck that!" Jason said heatedly, "I'll kidnap your sorry ass! Are you seriously going to deny your friends a night of free booze and strippers? Let me tell you what I'm envisioning."

"Oh God," Caleb groaned.

"Several dozen strippers, all the guys we know packed into my house with a bikini bar and a naked girl serving alcohol flavored ice cream and you have to get the cherry from between her teeth," Jason said, "You're gonna deprive me and Toby of that?"

"Did you just come up with that on your own?" Toby asked with a grin, "I'm impressed. I'd like to step into your dream world sometime."

"He's only thinking about if he can get a bunch of girls to have a three some on his bed and let him record it," Caleb said as he rolled his eyes.

"He already has," Toby shrugged, "Saw the tape months ago."

Caleb rolled his eyes again, "When will you ever grow up dude?"

"How do you know I haven't already?" Jason asked as Toby moved up to take his own shot.

"Give me one example how you've grown up and are ready to take on the responsibilities of being a mature adult," Caleb said as Toby got ready to take his swing.

"I'm trying to get Aria Montgomery pregnant," Jason said with a grin as Toby swung his club and the ball flew awkwardly towards the lake.

* * *

Spencer let the door to the police station close behind her. After checking in on whether or not the vandal who had destroyed her wind shied had been found, Spencer felt sick. It was like A was happening all over again. The same spray paint that had been used on Hanna and Aria's shop had been used on her car and the hand writing was almost a complete match according to the forensic expert. Fear crept inside her but Spencer refused to let it take hold. A lot of bad thing had happened in Rosewood but she was going to damn well let it happen again. After the sick game that Alison and CeCe had created together, Spencer wasn't going to let history repeat itself ever again.

Walking to her rental car that she'd taken out while the cops impounded her car for evidence for the next few days, Spencer couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Looking up, her eyes met the most heartbreaking sight she'd seen in a while. Toby was sitting on a restaurant patio outside with a different blonde girl than before. He was smiling at the girl and right when Spencer thought it couldn't get any worse, he leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear. She didn't know what he said but suddenly Toby was raising his arm for the check and the girl looked pleased with herself. A disgusted feeling came over Spencer as she wondered briefly if Toby and the girl were about to have a nooner. Just the thought of it made her own body tingle with warmth as she thought about her own night with Toby.

Spencer could still remember the way Toby's lips felt over her skin. She could recall the faint cologne he'd been wearing and the way his breath felt against her neck as he'd pounded into her hard over and over again. His skin had felt perfect against her lips and Spencer wondered briefly what would have happened if she'd never walked out the front door. Would that be her across the street instead of the blonde bimbo? Would Toby still whisper sweet nothings in her ear that she could barely understand in the heat of the moment?

The very idea that she still wanted him brought uncomfortable feelings to Spencer's chest. Jason's words rang in her head over and over again and Spencer tried to push them away. She couldn't be in love with Toby still after all these years.

It wasn't possible.

He'd caused her so much pain and heartache that she couldn't let go of. In truth, Spencer refused to let go of that pain. It had been her motivation her whole life. She'd taken all that pain and pushed herself hard. She'd used that pain and punished herself for ever believing that Toby could love her. The pain had been her security blanket and Spencer refused to let it go. She wasn't ready and despite all the claims of love that Toby had made and his version of the events with A she couldn't forgive him. If he loved her like he claimed he wouldn't be out with other women. He'd be going after and trying to explain things more to her. The Toby she'd fallen in love with all those years ago would have stopped at nothing to make her understand what had happened between them and what had truly happened with A.

Opening her car door, Spencer tossed her purse over to the passenger seat and almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Spencer?"

Turning around quickly, she looked up into the Wren Kingston standing a few feet away with a smile on his face. He was as handsome as she'd remembered him being. He was tall with the same dark wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. His smile was easy going and his thick British accent was still the same despite having lived in the states for many years.

"Oh my God," Spencer said shocked to see him, "Wren?"

"I heard you were back in town but I didn't believe it," Wren smiled, "God you look absolutely beautiful."

He gave her a hug and Spencer was overwhelmed. She hadn't seen Wren and years. They'd never parted on good terms after the whole Alison using CeCe as 'A' thing and Wren helping in minor ways. Even him touching her left a sour feeling in her stomach and she wanted it to go away. He pulled back and she gave him a tight smile.

"It's nice to see you."

From the corner of her eye, Spencer could see that Toby was watching them. A feeling that Spencer couldn't describe passed over her and she wanted to piss Toby off. She wanted him to feel the pain that she'd felt for years because of him and she couldn't stop her-self. She wanted to inflict pain on him and hurt him as much as she possibly could.

"Yeah it's great to see you too. I know you're a busy woman and all being the new DA so I won't keep you. I just wanted to stop and say hello to you," Wren smiled, "It was really great to see you."

"You too Wren," Spencer smiled back, "Maybe we could get dinner some time?"

Wren's smile became even bigger, "I'd love that."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**So someone asked for Wren and I told you he'd make an appearance somewhere! There you have it! **

**Okay, I know it's shorter than usual but that doesn't mean it's any less important! Seriously bad shit starts soon and as you know shit rolls down hill...in other news, I'm sorry to say that come September this story will have updates EVERY OTHER TUESDAY! I'm sorry that it has to be that way but life is getting a little complicated right now and it will be that way probably till Christmas. I'm sorry but if it makes you feel better, I've got this whole story plot through to the end and it's nearly finished! **

**I wasn't able to reply to all your reviews and I'm so sorry! I will later in the week but I just wanted to get this up for you guys ASAP!  
**

**See you next Tuesday! **

**R4L**


	13. Thirteen: I Gotta Feeling

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! This one is a little longer! Enjoy!  
**

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: I Gotta Feeling**

_"…I feel stressed and  
I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out  
And losing all control_

_Fill up my cup_  
_Mazel tov_  
_Look at her dancin'_  
_Just take it... off_

_Let's paint the town_  
_We'll shut it down_  
_Let's burn the roof_  
_And then we'll do it again_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_  
_Let's do it, and do it, and do it_  
_Let's live it up_

_And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it_  
_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_'Cause I gotta feeling (Ooo-hoo)_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling (Ooo-hoo)_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_  
_A feel..._

_Tonight's the night (Hey!)_  
_Let's live it up (Let's live it up!)_  
_I got my money (I'm paid!)_  
_Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up!)…"_

~ "I Gotta Feeling" – Black Eyed Peas

**Three Weeks Later…**

Aria slipped her feet into the Louboutin heels that were in front of her. She was standing in front of the mirror in Spencer's bedroom almost violently shoving her earring in. Her period had just finished and the sad news that she wasn't pregnant made her feel a mixture of sadness and anger. She couldn't explain why she was angry, she just was. She'd been having sex with Jason like they were two little horny bunnies that couldn't stop. There was no possibility of her ever complaining about the sex with Jason though. He was like a god and Aria was certain that she could search high and low and never find someone who made her feel as incredibly good as Jason did. When she'd told him that she wasn't pregnant he'd simple shrugged like it hadn't been a big deal and said that they had plenty of time. Logically she understood his words but Aria just wanted it to happen already.

"Don't you look cranky," Spencer said with a smile as she came to stand next to Aria and look in the mirror.

"I'm not cranky," Aria protested, "I'm tired."

"Tired from all that smoking hot sex with Jason?" Spencer teased.

"You're not funny."

"Of course I am. I'm hilarious."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Are you ready to go?"

Emily had called earlier in the week and had confirmed their plans for a large surprise dinner for Hanna where Caleb would propose to her in front of all their family and friends. Tonight was the night and Aria hoped that everything went the way it was supposed to. She, Emily and Spencer had helped Caleb pick out the ring and she knew that Hanna would love it. All Caleb had to do was get down on a knee and let Hanna say yes. Clipping the back of the earring on, Aria looked in the mirror one last time before turning to look at Spencer.

"Did you invite Wren?"

Spencer winced a little at the question, "Of course."

Aria rolled her eyes again and grabbed her clutch from the small vanity, "Bad idea."

"Why? I'm practically seeing the man."

"Toby is going to be there and don't give me that line about how you're dating Wren. Let's be honest here and admit that you're taking Wren to rub it in Toby's face," Aria sighed, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel Spencer?"

"Tell Wren?"

"Tell Toby! I know you still have feelings and that you slept with him. I know you and you wouldn't have done that if you didn't care about him."

Spencer sighed and sat down on the small decorated chair in front of the vanity, "So much has passed between me and Toby that I don't think we can fix it Aria. There's too many hurt feelings and anger to salvage any kind of love."

"He loves you!" Aria protested, "Come on Spencer, I've seen the way he looks at you! You're like the center of the universe to him. He gave you up to keep you safe. I know everything about what happened. How can you say that you don't think a relationship won't work between you two?"

"Aria I just know it wouldn't, okay? He's a nice guy but he's not the guy for me. We have too much history and I just need to move on."

Aria sighed again and sat down on the bed, "Jason said he's not bringing anyone. So why are you bringing Wren? Caleb has never liked him and he's probably the last person Hanna wants to see. Bringing him is going to stir the emotions and not in a good way Spencer."

"We're all adults," Spencer snapped, "Not little children anymore."

"You're acting like the child in this whole situation! Toby explained to you what happened and he apologized! Can't you just give him a chance?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"No one's side! I just don't want you to twist the knife anymore between you two. Can't you just make peace with him?" Aria pled.

"You know what? I don't have time for this little speech that Toby and Jason probably put you up to," Spencer snapped angrily as she grabbed her coat and clutch, "I'm late for meeting Wren. I can't even talk to you right now. I'll see you at the party."

"Spencer!" Aria called as she watched the other woman move out of the room and slam the door behind her, "Damn it!"

* * *

"And she just left like that?" Emily asked as she and Aria sat on stools at the open bar in Emily's restaurant.

"Yep," Aria said as she used her little straw and stirred the rum and coke she had, "I swear to you if you even mention Toby's name she gets angry and changes the subject. It's annoying because she claims that she's over him and I know that she isn't. Jason is pretty sure that Toby isn't over her either even though he too claims that he is."

"God…don't you just wanna bash their heads together?"

"All the time," Jason said as he approached the bar, "Trust me Emily."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Aria asked with a soft smile.

"Never," Jason lied as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You smell good."

Emily laughed, "You guys are like teenagers."

"I feel like a teenager around her," Jason told Emily with a wink as the bar tender walked down to them.

"What can I get you sir?" he asked.

"Club soda," Jason said as the man nodded and moved away to get Jason's drink.

"What the hell is Paige doing here?" Aria asked looking over Jason's shoulder at the woman in question.

"Her husband is a friend of Caleb's. I guess he's a pretty regular costumer and slowly but surely they became acquainted. Caleb asked that just Paige's husband come but somehow Paige ended up here," Emily sighed, "I have no idea but I just want to stay away from her. I don't want any awkward run ins tonight. I've had enough drama for today without adding in Paige."

The bar tender came back with Jason's club soda and gave it to him with a smile, "Club soda sir."

"Thank you," Jason said as he took it, "I'll be back later girls. I can't leave Toby all by himself while talking business."

"You're working?" Aria asked him with an incredulous look.

"Work never stops baby. Not at parties like these," he said with a sexy grin before giving her a kiss and leaving.

"Unbelievable!"

Emily shoulders shook as she laughed.

"It's not funny!" Aria told her, "His best friend's big night is tonight and he's working the crowd."

"So I take it all is not well in paradise?" Emily laughed.

"No! I mean yes! I mean he's wonderful! There's nothing wrong!" Aria protested, "Jason is just a…"

"Workaholic some times when he should be partying?"

"Yes. He's great, don't get me wrong but he does work quite a bit with Toby."

"We are all kinda workaholics," Emily pointed out gently, "When you two become parents I know that Jason will slow down. He wants a family so badly that I can't imagine him doing anything that will threaten it. Trust me, Jason and Toby have built up a reputation of being hard working but they're also really family oriented and are always giving back to the community. You could not have picked a better man to be the father of your baby."

Aria smiled and looked down at her glass, "I know he is a wonder person and spending these last three weeks with him has been wonderful. I can actually imagine a future with him. It's bright and clear and I've never felt like this before. Not even with Ezra, Emily. It's scary and exciting but at the same time it's amazing."

"I knew the sex would go to your head," Emily laughed, "All jokes aside I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Emily," Aria grinned, "Now we just have to find you the love of your life and we'll all be happy."

"Minus Spencer?"

"She'll come around and realize how much she loves Toby. I can see it in her face that she loves him Emily. I don't know why she denies it."

"People do stupid things when they're angry and hurt Aria," Emily said raising her glass of wine to her lips, "Trust me."

Aria was about to reply when the microphone came to life.

"Can everyone hear me?" Caleb asked as everyone looked over to the dance floor to see him standing in the center of it. A chorus of voice let him know that everyone could hear him and Aria squeezed Emily's hand tightly in excitement.

"Where is Hanna?" Caleb asked, "I know you're around here somewhere."

The crowd parted and looked around. They all spotted Hanna by Spencer and Wren. Hanna looked confused but Spencer gave her an gentle shove and Wren gave her an encouraging smile. She walked over slowly to where Caleb was with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Here we go," Emily whispered and Aria nearly bounced on her feet in excitement.

"As you all know you were invited here to party," Caleb said and cheers came from all around, "Emily and I were talking and I realized that this evening is going to change everything. In truth, I wanted to have all our parents, cousins, aunts, uncles…friends…everyone here to celebrate."

The room was quiet in anticipation as they all watched Caleb reach into his pocket and take out a diamond ring. Gasps from around the room echoed and Hanna's hands covered her mouth as she herself gasped in shock.

"I know that we've had our ups and downs," Caleb said as he got down on one knee, "But I've never stopped loving you and I've loved you since high school. I love everything about you Hanna and I don't want to ever let you slip away again. I love you too much to live this life without you and the only solution that I can think of is for me to ask you to let me spend a life time loving you and trying to make you as happy as I can. So, Hanna…will you take this poor love sick fool and make him a very happy man?"

Without hesitation Hanna nodded yes and took her hands away from her mouth to show the brightest smile Aria had ever seen.

"Is that a yes?" Caleb asked with a grin.

"Yes," Hanna grinned back.

* * *

Toby stood in the corner with a scowl on his face. Everyone was partying and celebrating but he wasn't in the mood. He'd been in the corner since Spencer had arrived with Wren Kingston and no amount of alcohol could take away the pain he felt on the inside. He'd truly believed that once he'd told Spencer the truth they could work on things and move past them. He'd always hoped that once he'd explained everything to her that she'd give him a chance to explain things. He'd always believed that Spencer would and he'd thought that the night she'd spent with him was a step in the right direction.

Loving her again had given him hope that had been crushed brutally when he'd discovered that Jason was in the house, not Spencer. No endless parade of women could cure the feeling inside of him. The ache was constant and watching Spencer dance with Wren Kingston on the dance floor made him sick. The way she smiled and laughed with Wren made him his stomach churn unbearably as he raised his almost empty glass of scotch to his lips.

"Don't you look absolutely miserable," a voice said from behind him that Toby tried to ignore.

"Go away," he grunted, "You're not even invited."

Fingers traced the back of his neck and Toby turned around coming face to face with CeCe Drake.

"It's the party of the year practically," she smiled, "Caleb Rivers getting engaged to that delicious bitch Hanna Marin. Why would I miss this?"

"The police are going to find out that you vandalized the shop and Spencer's car," Toby grounded out, "You know that right? If I were you I'd be running far away."

"Oh baby…didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Both times those terrible things happened to the girls I wasn't there. I was with my son at home and my nanny can attest to it," CeCe said, "Besides video evidence shows a hooded man fleeing from the shop those bitches own. It's not me. I didn't do it."

CeCe moved closer to Toby until their bodies nearly touched. He could smell her faint perfume and he was loathed to admit it smelled good. CeCe's soft fingertip traced over his jaw and came to rest on his bottom lip.

"You love her don't you?" CeCe whispered to him, "You love her so much and yet you're in so much pain Toby. Pain I can see. Why don't you let me help you take away that pain? I can make you feel so much better."

"Like you made Jason feel good?" Toby asked with a growl, "You practically destroyed him. It was like you ate him up and spit him out for breakfast. You tossed him aside when all he wanted to do was love you."

"I guess Spencer and I aren't so different are we? At least I left town instead of finding the next man and rubbing in his face. Wren wasn't even invited tonight and yet Spencer twisted Emily's arm to get him here. Me? I just walked in because I do belong here even if you don't know that yet."

"Spencer and you are nothing alike," Toby said fighting the urge to kiss CeCe just to cause Spencer pain.

"I can't help you cause Spencer pain tonight. Pain that I know exists in your heart. We can make her feel it together," CeCe whispered as her lips became dangerously close to his. It was such a tempting offer but all Toby had to do was think about what CeCe had done to Jason and other men to be repulsed.

"You're like a disease that no one wants CeCe," he told her as he pried her body away from his, "Thanks but I'll pass."

Drowning the rest of his scotch, Toby set it down on the table next to an unhappy looking CeCe. Turning, Toby started to walk towards the front door. He didn't feel like partying. He'd shown up for the business part of everything but now that it was getting late, he didn't have the energy to plaster a smile on his face and fake having a good time. There was no way he could have a good time while Spencer and Wren Kingston were in the same room.

* * *

The past few weeks had been an odd transition Aria reflected as she struggled with the back zipper of the dress she'd worn. She was living part time with Jason and with Spencer but somehow most of her clothing was ending up in the large of the two walk in closets that were in the master bedroom of Jason's house. The master bedroom was a large room that was sixteen feet wide by nearly twenty two feet long and had an octagon shaped sitting room facing the backyard off of it. On the left side of the room sliding doors opened to reveal another sitting room and two sets of double doors on opposite sides of the small sitting space that led to walk in closets.

The larger of the two closets had somehow become hers and see did like it. Decked out and made of dark wood, it almost reminded Aria of the closet in The Princess Diary 2 when Anne Hathaway's character sees her closet in Genovia. Hanna had already pronounced herself jealous of the closet when Aria had sent her pictures and was demanding Toby design one just for her. Caleb had agreed willingly wanting his future bride to be happy. The thought made Aria smile because Caleb was perfect for Hanna. They balanced each other out perfectly and she truly was rooting for them. She wanted them to be happy and she'd do anything to help them achieve that.

Just as Aria was ready to cut herself out of the dress, warm hands covered her and tugged at the zipper gently. Cool air hit her back and Aria wasn't sure if it was caused by the air or by Jason being so close to her. Lips pressed against her cheek and she could smell his aftershave. Just as quick as it had happened, Jason left leaving her feeling like she wanted more. In truth, Jason was teaching her many things about sex that she'd never learned with Ezra. She felt silly as a grown woman learning about sex but everything Jason did only made sex that much better between the two of them.

If Jason was good at two things it was teasing and delayed gratification. He teased her with kisses and caresses and wearing nothing to sleep. He'd led her on only to stop and say he had work to do or was running late to something. He'd tease her and delay pleasure as much as he could and she hated it but Aria would admit that it made her want him a hundred times more. Pulling the dress down her shoulders, Aria watched through the one open door as Jason walked across the sitting room to his own closet working on his shirt buttons.

"Toby disappeared early tonight," she said stepping behind the second close door to take off her garter belt and stockings, "Do you know if he's okay?"

"Probably felt sick at seeing my sister and Wren," Jason called, "I felt a little sick too when he kissed her after having eaten that sea food."

Aria snorted and kicked her heels off, "You hate sea food Jason. Either way you would have felt sick."

"Can you blame me? People get sick and die from food poisoning."

"Well despite the fact that Emily severed sea food, the night was a success," Aria said as she grabbed the silk night gown on the back hook of the closed door, "What do you think? Did you make any business deals?"

Aria stepped back into view and looked over to see a topless Jason watching her with an amused look in his eyes.

"I've seen every part of you naked in the past three weeks than any other guy probably has in his whole life and you still change behind that damn door. I might have to just take it down and replace it with frosted glass or something."

"Don't you dare," Aria told him as she rolled her eyes and adjusted the lace ribbon that went beneath her breasts.

"Don't tempt me," he grinned back at her as he undid his belt and kicked off his pants.

"Did you seriously go commando?" Aria asked as took out her pearl earrings trying not to admire the view.

"What? You said it yourself; the night was a total success for Hanna and Caleb. I went commando because it's lucky."

Closing one of the drawers that housed her earrings, Aria left the closet and walked to the master bathroom. Quickly brushing her teeth, Aria shut off the bathroom lights and felt a wave of tiredness hit her as she walked towards bed. Jason was already lying down in bed when she walked into the bedroom. A disposable tooth brush was between his lips as he listened to his voicemails. Pulling back her side of the covers, Aria slipped into bed. They both shut the lights off on the nightstands. Turning on her side to face Jason, Aria tried not to laugh at seeing Jason turn over on to his stomach. She'd had no idea that he was a stomach sleeper but the state of his hair in the morning always proved to be entertaining.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing made Aria sit up.

"That's yours," Jason grunted, "I don't have some girly ringtone."

Sliding out of bed and grabbing the phone, Aria looked at the ID. Spencer's smiling face stared back up at her.

"What's up?" Aria asked tiredly as she crawled back in between the sheets, "Is everything alright?"

"It's Emily," Spencer sighed over the phone, "She's really upset. Can you go over to her place and check on her? She called me crying and I couldn't make out anything she was saying."

"Why don't you?"

"Because…I'm at dinner with Wren, I managed to sneak off to the bathroom to call you and hear her message but I can't leave," Spencer protested, "Please help!"

"Fine I'll go but Spencer she's your friend too. We're talking about this later," Aria snapped before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Jason mumbled as his own phone rang, "Shit."

"Who is it?" Aria asked getting up out of bed.

"Toby…"

Going to the walk in closet, Aria quickly returned dressed and grabbed her phone and purse.

"I've got to go check on Emily. Spencer called to say that Emily called and was upset about seeing Paige again. I'll be back later."

"Give me a second," Jason told her before getting out of bed, "I'm parked behind you and I've got to go pick Toby up. Apparently he's completely plastered."

"That sounds like fun."

"You have no idea," he grunted as he got out of bed and dressed in half the time it took her, "So much for a perfect evening."

He was grabbing his keys and wallet as she shut the light off and they both were out of the house quickly. Turning separate ways at the end of the driveway, Aria watched Jason's car in her rear view mirror hoping that everything was okay with Toby. She only hoped that they would both come to their senses before they lost each other.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**For those of you looking for your Jason fix...check out DEVIOUS MAIDS...the actor who plays Jason is on there as Remi and he is just delicious! **

**So...CeCe wasn't the one who committed the vandalism...Hanna and Caleb are engaged...Emily is upset about something and will Toby tell Jason what CeCe revealed?...Leave a review and let me know your thoughts...because one character won't be making it out alive soon...**

**In other news, I've had several reviews and PMs asking if there will be another Jaria story after this one is done and my answer is yes! Of course! I've got lots of ideas for this couple and I can't type it out fast enough! But I do have a blub for the next story:  
**

**_Married for six years, Jason and Aria had stalled out in their marriage and have been living like strangers for a long time. When Jason, the founder of one of the biggest Crisis Management firms in Pennsylvania, asks Aria for an open marriage, things don't always turn out the way they're planned. Including Haleb, Spoby and others..._  
**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


	14. Fourteen: Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review including A! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**LARGE LESBIAN SMUT WARNING AHEAD!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Summertime Sadness**

"…_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above, all sizzling like a snare  
Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore_

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_Summertime sadness_  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_That baby you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_  
_Oh, oh_

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_  
_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_  
_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_  
_I know if I go, I'll die* happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_  
_Telephone wires above all sizzlin' like your stare_  
_Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere_  
_Nothing scares me anymore_

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_Summertime sadness_  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_That baby you're the best…"_

~ "Summertime Sadness" – Lana Del Rey

**Saturday…September 7…**

Jason shook his head as Toby collapsed on his bed. He'd found the other man completely drunk at a bar on the outskirts of Rosewood trying to read a sign that was upside down. The bar owner hadn't look pleased when Toby had thrown up all over the parking lot and Jason was grateful that he was able to get Toby into his car without much hassle after he'd promised the bar owner that he'd send someone to take care of Toby's mess in the parking lot and the tab had been run up. Never in all the time had he known Toby had Jason ever seen him drunk. It wasn't something Toby did. The man drank like most people but never was he drunk. After taking care of his sorry ass after CeCe left, Jason only figured that it was his turn to return the favor to Toby.

"Your sister is a complete bitch," Toby slurred as he lay with his arms open, "Even CeCe agrees."

Jason's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his ex-fiancée, "CeCe?"

Toby nodded drunkenly, "She was at the fucking party. Snuck in and tried to have her wicked way with him."

Jason tried to hold back a chuckle, "That sounds like her."

"She also said the most interesting thing. Apparently the night that Aria and Hanna's shop got vandalized and the day that bitch's car was written, CeCe was at home with her kid and has a nanny that can verify her location and everything."

"So she didn't do it," Jason said sitting down in comfy chair that was by Toby's bedroom window, "I've been keeping in touch with the police chief about the crimes. She was the police's number one suspect but now it sounds like they've got no leads if what you say is true."

"Dude why would I lie?"

"I'm not worried about you lying. It's CeCe I don't trust."

"Jesus are all woman cut from the same cloth? Spencer and CeCe could be fucking twins with the amount of bullshit they create. She just had to bring Wren fucking Kingston," Toby slurred.

"My sister and CeCe are nothing alike," Jason defended, "CeCe is the child of the devil and Spencer is just misguided."

"About?"

"She's trying to figure out whether or not to follow her heart or her head with you."

"She's trying to figure out which way to twist my heart works best to bring her pleasure. She's a fucking sadist," Toby said before passing out.

Jason laughed as he watched Toby collapse back on the bed. Grabbing a spare blanket, Jason covered Toby's sleeping form and took his phone out of his pocket as he moved down the hallway to a spare bedroom. Dialing the phone, he listened as the phone went straight to voicemail. Aria's sweet voice came over the ear piece and Jason quickly left a message telling her that he was crashing at Toby's house and that he hoped everything was going alright with Emily. Ending the call, Jason pulled the covers back and slipped into one of the comfortable guest beds and closed his eyes hoping that the feeling of dread in his stomach would go away.

* * *

Emily accepted that tissue that Aria handed her as they sat on the floor of her bathroom.

"I can't believe she showed up with him," she sobbed, "It's like she's torturing me with how happy she is and the sad part is everything about it is a lie. I just hate her and love her. She tempts me and then turns around and goes back to him. God it's like she just erased what happened tonight from her mind."

"What happened tonight?" Aria asked confused, "Did she talk to you?"

Emily rested her head back on the tiled floor as the memory of what had happened earlier in the night…

…_She picked up her bag and sorted through it looking for her phone. She wanted to make sure that her manager was aware of the large engagement party that was going to be in the restaurant the next night was aware of the changes the bride had made. Finding her phone and pulling it out, Emily nearly hit the send button but a knock at the door stopped her._

"_Come in," she called._

_The door opened and Paige slowly walked in nervously._

"_Hi Emily," she said quietly and her body language screamed that she was nervous._

"_Hi Paige," she said trying to calm her nervous at seeing the woman she loved more than anything in world standing in front of her, "Did you have a good time at the party?"_

"_Yeah," Paige smiled nervously, "It was great. You did a great job planning it."_

_Warmth filled her at Paige's compliment. She watched as Paige walked closer to her still looking nervous._

"_Can I ask you something?" Paige asked._

"_Sure…anything."_

"_I have this problem and I was hoping you could give me some advice."_

_Emily watched as Paige's lips moved but she couldn't hear the sound coming out. All she could think about was the way those lips used to touch hers and her body. How many times had those lips brought her to the brink of oblivion and how many times had those lips brought her the pleasure she so desperately wanted? It was impossible to count and the more she thought about Paige's lips, the memories began to flood her mind as she also remember what Paige's naked sweaty body felt like against hers. Emily couldn't stop herself and leaned in and kissed Paige. She'd almost forgotten the way her lips felt against hers. As quick as it had started, Paige pulled away looking shocked._

"_I'm so sorry," Emily gushed, "I didn't mean to…it just happened."_

_Paige didn't say anything but simply stared at her. In the next second Emily felt Paige's lips back on hers and it was like heaven. She wanted more and Emily snaked her arms around Paige's neck. Paige's hands roamed the skin that was revealed in the cut out dress she'd worn to the party and every touch Emily could swear her skin was on fire from the passion. Finding the hook that kept Paige's halter top dress up was quickly found and Emily unhooked it._

"_Couch," Paige mumbled and Emily nodded in agreement as she quickly worked on her own clothing. Falling down naked on the couch, Emily laid back as Paige came down on top of her and when their skin touched, she hissed in pleasure. She'd forgotten how much she'd loved the feel of their skin touching. Paige's nipples were hard against her and the friction they created when they rubbed together made Emily nearly delirious as their lips continued to move against one another. It was Paige who broke the kiss and moved to deliver soft nips, licks and kisses to her collar bone and chest as they grinded their bodies together looking for satisfaction. _

_Emily let out a loud moan as Paige's tongue encircled her left nipple. When Paige took the whole nipple into her mouth and sucked, Emily nearly screamed in pleasure. It felt so good and she'd missed Paige's touch so much. With each touch Emily could feel her pussy getting hotter and hotter. She wasn't sure how much more she could take._

_Their hips continued to rub together and every time their cores met a wave of pleasure unlike anything else they'd ever felt would pulse through their bodies. A moan escaped both their lips as Paige's lips went lower and lower on Emily's body…_

"I had sex with Paige," Emily admitted, "She came to my office to ask me a question and I kissed her. We had sex on the couch in there and when it was all over she just left. The look on her face was…God Aria she looked at me like she was so disgusted from what happened between us. I don't even know how to describe it. I just want her to stop twisting me. I just want her to leave me alone and yet I can't stop myself from wanting to see her."

Emily broke down crying again and Aria wrapped her arms around her and held her. Emily sobbed hard into her shoulder and Aria couldn't help but hate Paige for falling into bed with Emily and breaking her heart again. She loved Paige so much and yet Aria couldn't help thinking that Spencer and Emily were in the same boat. Torn between what they wanted and wanting to move on. Toby haunted Spencer because they all knew that she loved him but her anger and irrational ideas about love masked the truth from her. Emily wanted Paige who was unreachable. She'd tried to move on but it was nearly impossible for her when everywhere Emily went all she saw was Paige being loved by her husband.

Both situations felt like they were impossible. Toby wouldn't wait forever for Spencer and Aria knew that Jason would be pushing for Toby to move on. He thought that Spencer was being childish and hurting his best friend on purpose and Aria couldn't help but agree with him but she wanted to see Spencer and Toby get their happy ending. She didn't want Spencer to think later in life that Toby was the one that got away and vice versa. Spencer couldn't deny that Toby loved her. He'd done everything to keep her safe and had let her go in the end to do that and instead of being met with understanding, Spencer was punishing him.

In regards to Paige, Emily wasn't going to ever get her back. Paige had decided to marry a man and live her life and deny that she wanted to be with Emily. Just like Spencer she twisted the knife in Emily's heart by putting up the front that she was truly happy with Shawn Hawkins.

It was painful to watch two people she loved hurt but Aria knew there was little she could do but be a loving supportive friend. Everything was up to Spencer and Emily. Only they could fix themselves and the relationships in their lives.

* * *

**Friday…September 13…**

"So it wasn't CeCe that vandalized Spencer's car and out shop?"

"Toby said that her nanny had proof that she was at home with her son," Jason said as he stood at his desk looking for a folder almost a week later. It had been a long crazy week ever since Hanna and Caleb's engagement. He hadn't had the chance to really see Aria except for at night when they were both exhausted and fell into bed. She'd been so busy trying to get more staff at all the stores. She'd been going through practically hundreds of resumes and was having interviews every five minutes it felt like. He'd been busy trying to get everything ready for their next expansion in the business and he'd been meeting with people left and right it seemed. The housing market was doing so well that they had people asking for their houses and there wasn't enough houses to go around it seemed. It was overwhelming and Jason was grateful they had interns to help with the overflow they were dealing with.

"Do you believe that?" Aria asked over the phone sounding skeptical.

"CeCe is capable of a lot of things. Nothing she does surprises me anymore. But her story does check out and she has no motive Aria. Trust me, I was on the phone with the police for my whole lunch break trying to figure out what they'd come up with," he told her as he lifted up his backpack and opened it still looking for the missing folder.

"So they still don't know who did it. That's what it sounds like."

"This is the Rosewood PD we're talking about Aria. I have no idea what they're doing have the time in that building. They can't identify the man on the video tape and as of right now they have no leads, suspects or anything. The case has gone cold according to them. That's pretty much what happens in all their cases."

"And I'm still out the five hundred bucks it took to clean the windows. Damn," she sighed, "I was really hoping that they'd find the son of a bitch and I could make him pay for it."

"I'll just pick you up for dinner and maybe if you're really nice to me after wards we can discuss payment options," Jason said as he held the cellphone between his ear and shoulder, "I'll be there a little after five…I will…see you soon."

Jason disconnected the phone call as he heard Aria laughing and telling him goodbye. He put the cell phone down on his desk and stood back with his hands on his hips trying to figure out just where the hell he'd put the folder that he was searching for. Picking up the again to call one of the interns to see if they knew where the damn thing was, Jason paused when he heard Toby.

"Dinner date?"

He looked up to see a depressed looking Toby standing in his doorway and frowned. It had been a week since Caleb had proposed to Hanna and Spencer had stepped out publicly with Wren Kingston. Never had Jason seen Toby so upset about a girl and he wasn't quite so sure what to say.

"Aria and I are going downtown for a meal," Jason shrugged, "I figured after the week we've had we could both use and nice night out. What's up with you? I haven't seen you at all this week practically."

Toby crossed over and dropped down onto one of the couches in Jason's office and frowned, "I owe you an apology about last weekend. I shouldn't have called Spencer a bitch and compared her to CeCe. She might be my ex but she's your sister too and didn't respect that."

"Don't worry about it," Jason said with the wave of his hand, "I forgot about it the moment it happened. You calling Aria that this would have been a different story though."

Toby chuckled and shook his head, "You have it bad man. I never thought I'd hear you threatening me about calling a girl a name."

"Yeah well I've got a good feeling about me and Aria. Things are gonna work out perfectly."

"You're in love with her," Toby said laughing harder, "Jason DiLaurentis is in love."

"Did you need something else?" Jason asked looking annoyed, "Or do you just feel better for teasing me?"

"I feel better just teasing you," Toby admitted, "I need a good laugh."

A knock at the door came and Toby looked over his shoulder.

"Come in," Jason called and the door opened.

A tall, blond woman walked in looking nervous, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. DiLaurentis but Mr. Jameson from Pittsburgh is calling again. He's on line one."

"Thanks Sophia," Jason said as he reached for the phone. Sophia nodded and closed the door.

"Who is she?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Intern," Jason replied as he picked up the phone and quickly issued orders to Mr. Jameson about their operations in Pittsburgh.

"She's single," Jason continued once he was off the phone, "Pretty too. Leggy… blonde…everything that you like. Besides Toby…you know what Spencer has decided. She's moving on with Wren and I don't want you to pine over some girl even if it is my sister. It's…you told me after the whole CeCe incident that my life isn't measured by just one woman Toby. Maybe Spencer isn't the one for you. Maybe there's another woman out there for you. I've got to go get Aria…promise me you'll at least think on maybe seeing other woman to try and have a relationship and not just a sexual relationship."

Toby didn't say anything and Jason left him in the office alone.

* * *

It was rare that Rosewood ever had traffic jams and Aria sat next to Jason trying to figure out when the hell she'd sat in a backup as bad as the one they were currently in. Going out to eat in Philly had been a great idea and it had been relaxing and enjoyable. The small Italian restaurant that Jason had taken her to was romantic and dinner had been so enjoyable. Jason had a way of always making sure she was laughing and enjoying herself. It had been so long since she'd been out to dinner with a guy and had enjoyed it so much. Not even Ezra had been able to get her to laugh like Jason could.

Thinking about Ezra and Jason brought a whole new wave of emotions and Aria found herself wondering if what had happened tonight was the equivalent of a date. Everything between her and Jason had fallen in sink so well and it did feel like they were in a relationship. Jason called her religiously at noon to make sure everything was going well. In return she was always stopping by his office to see him if she was on her way somewhere. It was like they'd both settled into domestic arrangement without any problems and Aria found herself wondering if there was something more going on.

To say that she wasn't attracted to Jason DiLaurentis would be a blatant lie. She was attracted to everything about him from his smile to his charming good looks and his kind spirit. Aria had been wondering more and more what would have happened in high school if she'd never met Ezra Fitz. Jason had been pursuing her for a long time and they'd never quite gotten the timing down right. She'd always had a crush on him ever since she was a young girl. Jason had been Ali's older, mysterious brother. He was the kind of man women could only dream about and rarely did a woman find.

She could still remember the kiss Jason had given her in high school and it made her lips tingle. In truth she'd been too young and inexperienced in life to understand the feelings that he'd stirred in her at such a young age. If only A hadn't been there Aria was sure she'd have explored those feelings much with Jason and Ezra would have faded into the background. But life hadn't turned out like that and now that she had the truth about why things had ended with Jason so abruptly, Aria found herself wishing that she'd know about that truth earlier.

Jason's warm had covered hers and she looked up startled.

"You alright over there?" he asked with a smile, "You got quiet on me all of a sudden."

"Was this a date?" Aria blurted out not even thinking, "You and me tonight…was that a date?"

"Did you want it to be a date?" Jason asked her softly without moving his hand, "Because say the word and it was a date. You have no idea how long I've want to take you on a date. You have no idea how long I've wanted to walk into public places and glare at other men for staring at you. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to be my girl."

His words triggered something deep inside Aria and it was at that moment that she wanted a relationship with him. Her whole charade to Hanna about not wanting to get married and fall in love again had been a shame to protect her heart after Ezra had torn it apart but now she could feel those hopes and dreams coming back life slowly inside her with Jason.

Quickly leaning over and closing the gap between them, Aria felt her lips met his in heated frenzy. His lips were so soft and warm against hers and warmth pooled between her legs. Letting go of his hand, Aria tangled his fingers in his hair and cursed that they were stuck in traffic and couldn't get home sooner. She wanted him badly and her body felt like it was a river overrun with desire.

A car behind them honked and Aria jerked back. She scowled over her shoulder at the person who'd honked their horn.

"No idea where this guy wants me to go," Jason grumbled as Aria looked back at him. Settling into her seat, they both waited as they slowly inched up the road to the right intersection they needed to get home. Red, blue and white lights were flashing as they got closer and Aria frowned.

"What do you think happened?"

"No idea... it can't be good," Jason said as he hit a button and rolled down Aria's window. The car came to stop next to a Rosewood PD officer and he looked down at them.

"What happened John?" Jason asked obviously knowing the officer.

"Murder made to look like a suicide," John said with a shake of his head, "Paige McCullers-Hawkins supposedly hung herself earlier this evening. The only witness who saw the whole thing and got it on video tape said that assailant was a man wearing a black hood."

"Oh God," Aria said turning to look at Jason, "Emily…"

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**So...did I pass at my first attempt at lesbian smut?! **

**To the reviewer A- I understand that you're an Ezira fan and don't like Jaria but calling me a whore, slut, bitch and wishing that me and my family were dead is wrong and if you're going to flame me sign in and do it because I have a few things I'd like to tell you.**

**1.) This is FAN FICTION and this is a STORY that is clearly labelled JARIA, HALEB AND SPOBY! Don't like? DON'T READ  
**

**2.) Thank you for the review but your nastiness was uncalled for and unwarranted. If you don't like Jaria, don't read but thanks for letting me know that my story is good because YOU reviewed it and I must be writing a good enough story that you had to review! So thanks:)  
**

**3.) EZIRA is over...even the executive producer said that that ship had sailed and you never know when Jason may pop back up in Rosewood;) **

**4.) Don't make me sic PLLHaleb on you...you don't want that;)  
**

**To everyone who left a review- Thank you so much for all your love and support! Reviews have kind of been down for the past two chapters and I haven't heard from some of my regular peps and I hope you guys are okay! Leave a review and I'll see you all next Tuesday when Emily learns about Paige, Spencer comes back and Toby gets a date...**


	15. Fifteen: Dark Paradise

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to Everyone who reviewed! You're all so wonderful! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Dark Paradise**

"…_Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ahhh, that's how we played it_

_And there's no remedy for memory_  
_You face is like a melody, it won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead_

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong_  
_Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_  
_Ahhh, that's why I stay here_

_And there's no remedy for memory_  
_Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head_  
_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_  
_That everything is fine_  
_But I wish I was dead_

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you_  
_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_  
_Every time I close my eyes_  
_It's like a dark paradise_  
_No one compares to you…"_

~ "Dark Paradise" – Lana Del Rey

**Three Days Later…**

**Monday…September 16…**

Aria stood in shock as she watched Paige's casket be lowered into her grave. She stood between both Jason and Caleb still in disbelief that Paige was dead. There were no finger prints or any form of evidence to figure out who her killer was except for the video tape of the hooded figure. Strangely, the police were convinced that the vandalisms of the shop and Spencer's car were connected to Paige's murder. Aria was convinced that it was coincidence because she didn't want to even think about the alternative. She'd had enough dead bodies around her in high school and she refused to think that her coming back to Rosewood had anything to do with Paige's murder.

Looking around the crowd, Aria caught Spencer's eyes across the casket where she stood next to Shawn Hawkins. He'd been screaming and yelling for the past three days that his perfect, beloved wife's murderer need to receive justice. Aria didn't have the heart to tell him that hours before her death, Paige had gone back to Emily and they'd had sex. She hadn't told anyone about Emily confidence and she wasn't sure if she should reveal the truth. It was incriminating to both Emily and Shawn and Aria was certain neither of them had murdered Paige.

Aria still could picture Emily's emotionless face in her mind when they'd told her that Paige was dead. She'd simply sat on Spencer's couch staring at the wall for hours and then had abruptly left saying she wanted space. Everyone was worried about her. Paige had probably been the one person Emily had ever truly loved like a lover and if her sudden break up years before and her even more shocking marriage to a man was anything to go by, Emily wouldn't be coping well for a very long time. Toby had volunteered to sit with Emily at home instead of attending the funeral. Aria had been grateful but she couldn't also help but think that maybe he was avoiding Spencer at the same time. Jason had filled her in on what had happened with Spencer and CeCe and the new complication of Wren in the tangled web that Toby and Spencer had made of their relationship. Aria could see both sides of their relationship but it hurt seeing two people she cared about in pain.

The Reverend said a few last words and the funeral came to a close. She looked at Jason who was busy staring at a grieving Shawn Hawkins. His jaw was tense and his fist was clenched.

"I'm assuming you heard the rumors this morning," Caleb said quietly.

"Who hasn't," Jason replied stiffly.

"What rumors?" Hanna asked as she peered around Caleb to look at both with a confused face.

"This morning Hawkins was caught leaving a strip club out in the outskirts of Ravenswood," Caleb said, "He's been a frequent customer there for years and let's just say that more is going on in that club than stripping."

Hanna's eyebrows shoot up as she looked at Caleb, "Drugs? Prostitutes? Gambling?"

"Everything you can imagine," Caleb said, "It's not a place one wants to be seen leaving especially if you're a high school chemistry teacher. He's been practically living there since his wife died. Paige's father had to go get him and sober him up so he could be here."

"So the perfect marriage wasn't that perfect?" Aria mused as she tucked her hand in the crook of Jason's elbow.

"What relationship do you know that is perfect?" Jason reasoned back as he stuffed his hands in his suit pants' pockets, "Ready ladies?"

"Let's go check on Paige," Hanna said quietly, "Spencer sent a text message saying she'll meet us later. She's got business to deal with."

"I don't envy her job," Caleb said as he and Hanna walked back hand and hand back towards the parking lot, "People are demanding justice and they may not get it."

Aria and Jason walked beside them and they reached Caleb's dark Lexus quickly. Hanna and Aria slipped into the back seat while Jason took the passenger seat and Caleb drove. They were all silent as Caleb navigated the heavy traffic of the funeral. So many people had turned up to show their last respects to Paige that it angered Aria beyond reason that Shawn Hawkins had called barring Emily from coming.

The drive to Emily's house felt like forever in the silence but Aria didn't know what to say and evidently no one else did. Even normally chatty Hanna was silent. Caleb pulled the car up in front of Emily's house and parked. Toby's car was parked on the street and relief again passed through Aria that Emily hadn't been left alone for the day.

Walking up the walk way, Aria took out her spare key and opened the door for everyone. Turning into the formal living room, they were all greeted by the sight of Toby kneeling on the floor and looking under the grand piano at a hysterical Emily who was clutching something to her chest.

"It's not fair," Emily sobbed, "Why couldn't have been me?"

"Emily…you don't mean that," Toby said gently as he looked up at them in relief. Aria quickly gave her bag to Jason and walked over to Toby and Emily. Getting on the white carpeted floor, she lay on her stomach and looked at Emily worriedly.

"Em…what's going on?" she asked and when her finger tips brushed against Emily's hand to give comfort, Emily went crazy.

"Don't touch me!" Emily screamed, "Don't fucking touch me! Just leave me alone!"

Aria quickly withdrew her hand and she watched as Emily curled up on her side in ball. She looked over at Toby worried even more than ever. Never had she seen Emily like this. Not even when Maya had been murdered had Emily been this hysterical.

"I can't get her to let go of Paige's shirt and I can't get her to get up," Toby whispered, "She was like this when I got here and I don't know what to do. I think she's having a break down and needs to go to the hospital. She keeps repeating over and over again that she wants to be with Paige or that it should be her dead not Paige."

Slipping her phone out of her dress pocket, Aria discretely texted Hanna and Caleb telling them what Toby had said. Hanna replied a moment later saying that they were stepping out to call the ambulance. Aria showed Toby the message as Jason crouched down next to them and looked under the piano.

"Emily can you come out?" he asked, "You look tired. When was the last time you had a nice warm shower?"

Emily was silent still and Toby looked up at him.

"She only starts screaming if you touch her and besides that she's ignored me all day," he said, "She's just lying there."

"She may not want to be touched because Paige was the last person who touched her," Aria reasoned to them both quietly, "That might be why but she is going to the hospital. I've never seen her like this."

Emily turned to look them still hysterical, "Who could have murdered her?"

Jason sent a look to Aria as he lay down on the floor next to her, "I'm not sure Emily but we will find out. I promise. Can you come out from under here?"

Aria's cell phone chimed again with a text message from Hanna asking for Toby to come. The ambulance had arrived and they were aware that the situation was sticky.

Emily only became more hysterical and ignored Jason's question, "He wouldn't even let me attend the funeral. That son of a bitch wouldn't let me say goodbye to her! It's not fair."

Aria refrained from resting her hand on Emily's arm again. A feeling of anger and sadness passed over her. She wouldn't know what she'd do if someone said she wasn't allowed to a loved one's funeral. Just the thought of not being allowed to Jason's funeral made her blood sizzle in a way that made her nervous. It seemed impossible but in such a short time she'd come to care for him so deeply that the thought of him being gone was frightening.

"Everything is going to be okay," Jason told Emily softly as Toby got up and left, "Just take a deep breath Emily. Everything is going to be okay. I promise but you have to come out from under the piano first okay?"

The more Jason tried to calm her, the more hysterical Emily became and she curled herself back up into a ball. She was screaming and crying how unfair it was and how she'd rather be with Paige than living. Her words startled Aria and she looked at Jason with concern.

"Go call Spencer…" Jason mumbled to Aria, "Wren will know what to do."

Aria scooted out from under the piano and quickly put her shoes back on. Stepping out of the house, she spotted Hanna and Caleb talking to the police as well as Toby who was explaining what had happened to the paramedics. Talking out her phone, Aria dialed Spencer's number praying that she'd answer it.

* * *

Jason sat in the waiting room of the ER in a dark uncomfortable chair with his cell phone to his ear.

"That's all you could find out?" he asked in a quiet voice, "Nothing else on Miss Drake? No one she knows either…everyone had an alibi? No shit…Well keep digging until you find something…Call Mr. Rivers if you need something like that hacked…The money will be deposited tomorrow."

He disconnected the call just as Aria walked up to him and sat down.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously, "Are you playing off tabloid reporters again?"

"The two people I'll ever pay a tabloid reporter off for is you and Spencer," Jason said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "It was someone else."

"Are you getting blackmailed?" Aria asked with concern.

"No," he chuckled, "Someone would have to have a lot of balls to blackmail me. No…I hired a private investigator to look into the vandalisms just after they happened. The PI is now convinced that Paige's murder and the vandalisms are connected. He just doesn't know how yet. Everyone seems to have a solid alibi including CeCe, Eric and Noel Khan.

"So who could have murdered Paige?" Aria asked feeling confused, "I can't think of anyone who has a vendetta against us and would want her dead. Was she involved in anything that could get her into trouble?"

"My man is gonna dig for more but at this point Aria I have no idea who did this. What I do know is that someone broke into Paige's house before she got home and waited for her. They do know for certain she was killed the morning after Caleb and Hanna's engagement. Someone kept her body locked up in a freezer to preserve it until a week later when they made it look like she hung herself."

"And that whole time no one thought to report her as missing?"

"Someone forged a note saying that she was going to Ocean City with a group of college friends. My guess is that Shawn Hawkins didn't even think twice about it. He and Paige were after all having problems and he was probably more than happy to have her out of the house while he drank and had his fill of women. Someone went to a lot of lengths to cover do this and I'm just as curious to know as you are."

"Or maybe Shawn Hawkins did it and is covering it up," Aria suggested, "Does he have an alibi?"

"He was the first person that the police looked at. Besides being a God-awful husband, Shawn Hawkins is clear. He dropped Paige off at home and then went to go visit his beloved strippers. They have lots of evidence that he was there."

"So there's no suspect or anything?"

"Not one single lead," Jason said with a nod, "No one knows who killed Paige and if they do they're probably keeping their mouths shut for good reason."

"This is like A happening all over again," Aria whispered to him, "What are we gonna do?"

"Get a very good security system for starters."

Aria resisted the urge to roll her eyes but a small smile did come across her lips, "Count on Jason DiLaurentis to be practical and prepared."

"I like being prepared," he told her, "We all survived one war with A and that taught me to always be prepared for the worst."

Just as Aria was about to respond, Hanna came out looking frazzled.

"What's going on?" Aria asked standing up.

"The police want to talk to Emily," Hanna bit out, "They think she killed Paige."

"You can't be serious!"

"They have reason to," Caleb said quietly as he joined the group, "Her behavior isn't exactly making her look good."

"She just lost someone she truly loved," Aria snapped, "Think if that was Hanna instead of Paige. You'd be going nuts Caleb. Besides she was at the restaurant the morning it happened. They have video proof of that."

"Let's hope," Jason said, "How long did they say that they're going to keep her?"

"Three days then she can check herself out," Hanna sighed, "Wren is convinced that she's just having a hard time processing everything and that this was caused by a lot of stress and so on. He's sure that after some therapy and anti-depressants she'll be fine."

Aria nodded tiredly and looked at Jason, "There's not much we can do sitting here."

"Can we get back to see her?" Jason asked Hanna.

"No. Wren said no more visitors," Hanna sighed, "I've got to call Spencer and give her an update. Shawn Hawkins is apparently making her life very miserable and she's been meeting with detectives and all that great Law and Order crap."

Aria watched as Hanna took out her phone and walked away.

"I think we should head home," Jason said and Aria nodded, "Are you and Hanna staying?"

"No," Caleb replied, "Once she calls Spencer and talks to Wren one last time we'll be out of here. Like you said Aria, there's not much we can do sitting here."

* * *

It was early in the morning and Toby was staring hard at the screen in front of him as Jason watched for a moment amused. Knocking on the door paneling, he watched as Toby didn't even look up or register the noise. Grabbing the little beany baby that a child had given Toby for helping give her family home, Jason threw it hard at Toby and hit him in the head.

"What?" Toby asked turning to look at Jason, "What do you want man? It's not even eight and your being a pain in the ass."

"Reports are due today and you're the only one who has turned it in. What's up with you?" Jason asked as he walked across the hall to his office and opened the door.

"It's not even eight! Those fuckers aren't due till noon!" Toby yelled.

"Yeah but you always have those turned in days early!" Jason yelled back as he dropped his coat and back pack down on a couch and sat down on the opposite one. He put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back resting his neck on the back of the couch. His sunglasses were still on and Jason hoped to get a few minutes of sleep before Debbie came in and became a slave driver.

"Why the hell are you in so early?" Toby asked as he came into the room carrying a football as Jason looked up at him, "You're normally running in here last minute."

Toby pelted the football at him in retaliation for the beany baby and Jason caught it with ease before it could break his nose.

"Aria had some kind of business breakfast in Philly," he said holding the football, "She left at like six and I didn't feel like lying in bed all by myself. It's not fun."

Toby snorted and sat down next to him on the couch. He put his feet up as Debbie walked in looking frazzled.

"What advice do you give to a teenage boy about not having sex?" she asked.

"Has your son had sex already?" Jason smiled feeling like this conversation was about to get into humorous territory. Debbie's son Niall claimed to be a consummate ladies' man and he was always getting girls on his arms. It drove Debbie nuts and she was always warning them she was destined to be a young grandmother.

"Of course!" Debbie yelled throwing her hands up in the air, "I caught a girl trying to sneak out our house this morning! He tried to tell me that they were studying!"

Toby snorted and was glared at.

"You were once teenage boys in high school! What advice do you have?"

"I was stoned throughout high school," Jason snorted, "I have no good advice. Any ass I got I don't remember."

"You don't remember any sex you had in high school?" Toby asked amused.

"I was under the impression that sex and drugs went hand in hand," Jason said resting his head back and looking at the ceiling. The sunglasses he wore blocked the bright light and he shook his head trying to remember something about high school.

"So you don't remember anything?" Debbie asked sounding shocked.

"I remember getting the nickname ninety second Jason," he told her as Toby doubled over laughing.

"It was the drugs!" Jason defended, "I last a lot longer now thanks to being drug free. Call my girl and ask her!"

Toby continued laughing as Sophia, the intern, walked in wearing a tight pencil skirt and light pink blouse. She was carrying a heavy looking box of files and such and trying to balance a small box on top of it.

"What's up?" Jason asked her as he picked up his phone getting ready to start the day. Toby saw Sophia and immediately stopped laughing.

"Let me help you," Toby said quickly getting up and taking the boxes, "Where do these need to go?"

"Mark Houser is coming in for them later," she said softly, "They have to go to Pittsburgh. They're supposed to go in the break room."

"Lead the way," Toby said with a smile, "We'll grab a coffee while we're in there."

Sophia smiled and stepped out of the way as Toby left the office carrying the boxes. Debbie looked at the scene confused before she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You planned that," she accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jason said trying to erase his smirk of satisfaction off his face.

"Uh-huh," Debbie said sounding unconvinced, "You have a call on line one.

Jason picked up the phone, "Jason DiLaurentis."

"You're not going to like what I found out."

"What'd you find out?"

"CeCe Drake made a major withdraw from her bank accounts the day Mrs. Hawkins was killed. She put it into a bank account."

"Who's bank account?" Jason asked.

"Half of it went in Spencer Hastings' account and the other half went into an anonymous account."

"You think that my sister had something to do with killing Paige Hawkins?"

"No, I think your sister is covering things up and being paid handsomely to do it," the PI said, "I think it may have something to do with Toby."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So, I know I said I wouldn't update till next Tuesday but in light of what happened last night...I felt like I needed to post this chapter.  
**

**TO ALL EZIRA FANS- My condolences...it was a hard thing to watch but yes...EZRA IS A! **

**TO ALL JARIA FANS- The most intense seconds of the series...serious thought it was going to be Jason but thank God it wasn't! **

**So...next chapter we get Spason as many request have demanded and we also get some Tophia! Not to mention so Jaria hotness...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	16. Sixteen: F k U Betta

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Fuck U Betta**

_"…She's prettier than I'll ever be_  
_Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah_  
_But there's one thing I gotta say_

_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better_  
_I can fuck you better_  
_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better_

_My way, remember screaming my name_  
_'Cause I can sex your brain,_  
_But she don't do it that way, no_

_She's prettier than I'll ever be_  
_Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah_  
_But there's one thing I gotta say_  
_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck better_  
_I can fuck you better_  
_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better_

_I know she's perfect and worth it,_  
_oh yeah, she's beautiful_  
_But can she love you and touch you until you go, whoa_  
_You keep on tryin' to hide it_  
_But we both know_

_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better_

_Yeah_

_She can fuck you good, but I can love you better_  
_I can fuck you better_  
_She can love you good, but I can love you better_

_I know she's perfect and worth it,_  
_Oh yeah, she's beautiful_  
_But can she love you and touch you until you go, whoa_  
_You keep on tryin' to hide it_  
_But we both know…"_

"Fuck U Betta" – Neon Hitch

**Tuesday…September 17…**

Jason didn't wait for the secretary to show him into Spencer's office. Instead he left her chase after him as he navigated the halls of the building her office was in. He'd only been there a few times before he found the office with ease. He didn't bother knocking just pushing the door open so hard that a picture frame in the hall fell.

"Mr. DiLaurentis!" the poor secretary exclaimed, "Please calm down!"

Spencer looked up at him, "You know."

He clenched his jaw hard, "Explain to me right now before I flip shit."

"According to my secretary you've already flipped."

"I'm gonna make this look cool and collect Spencer to how angry I'm gonna get if you don't tell me what the hell is going on right now," Jason said in deathly calm voice.

Spencer sighed and looked around him to her secretary, "It is fine Gina. I'll handle him."

Gina looked uncertain for a moment before nodding and leaving. Jason let the door close behind him hard and he stuffed his hands in his dress pant pockets. His expression was cool but Spencer could see the anger in his eyes. Jason always had such a good hold on his emotion and to see him angry like he was didn't happen often.

"Did you wanna sit down?"

"No," Jason bit out, "I want answers."

Spencer sighed and slummed back in her chair, "What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know why my ex-fiancée transferred fifty grand to your bank account the day Paige died," Jason said, "How the hell are you involved with that shit."

Spencer pinched the bridge of her nose, "The night Paige died I got a video."

"Of what?"

Spencer leaned forward and quickly took out a CD from her top drawer. Opening her laptop and putting the CD into the CD drive, Spencer turned the laptop towards him and pressed play. The screen came to life and instantly Toby's voice was heard. He was coaching some girl giving him head as Paige was behind the girl furiously licking the girl's slit.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jason asked as Toby had sex with two women and moaned.

"Yes," Spencer sighed, "Mona Norman nee Vanderwaal. Whore and wife of the mayor."

"What the fuck was Paige doing having a three some with Toby and the mayor's wife? I know that both Toby and Mona are whores but Paige?"

"Paige wasn't as clean as everyone thought," Spencer said quietly, "And Toby being caught having threesomes with two married women? CeCe sent me the tape. She wanted this whole Paige murder thing spun into some kind of random act of violence. No digging into Paige's past. She's just the house wife that was murdered for no reason. I have the feeling that the mayor is behind this though. He doesn't want a huge scandal rocking the police department again over not having found the killer or him and his wife being examined by people. Not this close to the election besides, it seems the police homicide department sucks at their jobs so my work is cut out for me. I'm just supposed to make sure no one knows that the mayor and Paige are connected because Mrs. Norman is having threesomes with closet lesbians and Toby Cavanagh."

"What is she paying you to do?" Jason asked closing the laptop.

"Keep my mouth shut about everything. No one is allowed to dig into Paige's past. I'm supposed to be shutting down all reporters and newspapers from publishing anything about the mayor and his wife's explicit bedroom activities until after the reelection. It's bad for the campaign apparently and it would be humiliating for Toby. I don't want him to have to answer question about private things like that," Spencer said quietly.

Jason looked at her and shook her head, "So you keep the reporters quiet and CeCe pays you off?"

"Yep. I think I'm officially on the mayor's payroll now too," Spencer scoffed, "I feel like this is so wrong but I don't want to hurt Toby and Emily. Besides, I wanna know what the mayor and CeCe are doing. They're like the children of the devil together."

Jason shook his head and chuckled darkly, "And you wanna keep feeding me a line of bullshit about not loving him and crap like that. You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't care about him."

"You think this means I care? You think I enjoyed watching this and keeping this secret?" Spencer lashed out.

"If you didn't care for Toby you wouldn't be keep this a secret," Jason said walking to the door, "Don't lie about that Spencer. You keep lying to yourself you are going to lose Toby and it's already happening. Don't fuck up the one good thing in your life. Trust me."

Spencer was silent as he walked out the office and Jason hoped that Spencer would realize her feelings before she lost Toby for good.

* * *

"Hi Debbie," Aria smiled as she walked into DeLaurentis and Cavanagh offices carrying a bag of takeout food for lunch, "Is Jason in?"

"Just in his office finishing off a conference call," Debbie smiled.

"Thanks."

Aria quickly went back to Jason's spacious office. Jason was indeed on a conference call and looked up at her when she slipped in quietly. She smiled at him as he stood looking out the window with a blue tooth attached to his ear. He was holding some kind of tennis ball in his hand and was tossing it up in the air before catching it again. Aria sat down on one of the couches and began opening the brown bag and taking out the food she'd ordered for lunch. Jason watched her every move as he continued to talk.

"Yeah well Marie has been appointed to our offices in Pittsburgh and I have complete faith in her abilities. I don't question her decisions and if that's what you think than Dave I don't know what to tell except have faith because rarely do I make the wrong decisions and I'm certain I made the right decision where Marie is concerned. Now there are two options here. Option one is that I go out to Pittsburgh and straighten out the office out there. You don't want that because trust me when I say I can be a temperamental boss when I don't get to sleep in my own bed. The second option is that you guys sort this out and figure it out and head's don't roll. Don't think for a moment I won't fire people if I need to. I have a company to run and I can't be taking a conference call from this office once a week to sit here and play referee on my lunch. Fix it and don't make option one a reality. Have a nice day."

He disconnected the call and took the Bluetooth off his ear. He dropped the offending object on the glass top of his desk.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled as he came over to her. He gave her a gentle kiss as he sat down next to her.

"I brought lunch," Aria smiled, "I figured that if you couldn't make it for lunch I'd bring lunch to you."

Jason smiled even more at her as he helped himself to some of the Crab Rangoon. They both act lunch comfortably talking about their days and what had been going on at work. It was nice Aria found to have Jason to talk to about things. He always understood and let her finish before he said anything even when she'd explained about how she'd gone through four employees in a month because no one could figure out how to show up on time. He'd even jokingly offered to hire for Hanna which had made Aria laugh because she'd heard from Toby how horrible an interview could become with Jason. He always asked tough questions and dug deep into applicants to know their true potential.

At some point lunch was forgotten. Jason's lips found hers again and Aria didn't want to think about anything else but the feeling of him touching her. Her shirt and bra came off quickly as Jason pressed his hot lips against her skin as she straddled his hips. Her wet core was against his hardness and it only excited her more as Jason's hands roamed over her skin touching every part of her. Just when she thought he was about to flip her over and take her on the couch. The door to the office opened and she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh Jesus," Toby nearly yelled walking and instantly raising the paper he was carrying to cover his eyes.

Aria pressed her lips together hard to stop herself from laughing as she sat on Jason's lap topless.

"You need something?" Jason said. His eyes never left her breasts and a smile broke out over her face. Of course Jason would be looking at her not the intruder.

"Just some bleach," Toby mumbled, "Jesus, have you no shame man?"

Aria giggled and pressed her face into his neck to try and stop laughing.

"Is the company collapsing?" Jason asked, "Are you dying?"

"No to both," Toby asked sounding confused.

"Good," Jason said finally looking at Toby, "I'm in the middle of something."

"More like in the middle of fucking," Toby mumbled and Aria watched as he kept his hand over his eyes and reached for the door knob.

"Tell Debbie the tie is on the door! She knows what it means!" Jason yelled and they got a thumbs up from Toby.

Turning to look back at Jason, Aria finished taking her bra off and tossed it aside.

"Now where were we?"

Just as Jason's lips were about to touch her nipples, his cell phone went off and they both groaned.

"I've got to take this," he told her unhappily as he looked at the screen of the phone. Aria grabbed her clothing as Jason stood up put his own clothes back on.

"What'd you figure out?" Jason asked and Aria knew he was speaking with his PI. She watched as he quickly put his black dress pants back on along with the light blue dress shirt he'd been wearing. He tucked the shirt into the pants and slipped his belt on.

"How is that possible?"

Aria looked up from where she'd been trying to zip up the back of her dress and frowned.]

"She had how much? And this was before she died…did she take herself or was she forced…so she was a junky…interesting…I'll get back to you," Jason said before hanging up the phone and looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked him gently as she touched the warm skin of his forearm.

"Paige had a large amount of cocaine in her system before she died. She had enough to kill herself."

"Maybe Paige really did kill herself," she whispered.

"I don't think so."

"I didn't think there were any cocaine dealers in Rosewood," Aria said shaking her head.

"I don't make it my job to know," Jason told her walking away to his desk, "But I think that this has something to do with her death."

"Drugs are a nasty business."

"They are. Especially when you can't pay," Jason said quietly.

* * *

"I like the red," Hanna insisted late in the evening after dinner, "It will look really good with the black and white."

Caleb looked up at her as she sat on the couch in his home office flipping through bridal magazines and so on. He'd done his best not to cringe seeing all the wedding planning crap that was beginning to accumulate around the place. Even at lunch he wasn't safe. Hanna had sent a picture of cakes and so on when he'd been out to lunch with Toby and Jason. It hadn't ended well and he'd gotten the unfortunate nickname HB…Hanna's bitch. Jason had even reprogramed his phone so that when Caleb called the letters HB appeared in large capital letters.

"Sounds good," he said again for the fourth time that night as he turned to look back at his computer screen.

"Caleb," he heard her sigh. He knew that tone and it wasn't a tone he wanted to hear. Hanna was about to claim that we wasn't interested in the wedding. It wasn't true though. He was very interested in the wedding but he was also interested in knowing how Paige's murder was connected to the vandalisms. Jason had already started investigating the vandalisms the morning after it happened. Caleb had agreed with him when Jason said he didn't trust the police to do their jobs. Everyone knew that the Rosewood PD was a joke and it was also the reason that they all kept a PI on their payroll. The PI had come in handy more than once and this was another time the PI was useful.

Caleb scrolled down the page looking at the copy of the ME's report that Jason had forwarded to him. Things weren't adding up. First Paige was beaten to death according to the police and then she was hung. Now, the ME's report claimed that Paige had massive amounts of cocaine in her system the night she died and the bruising came after she was unconscious from the drugs and the hanging was what really killed her. One thing was for certain though, things weren't adding up as to what killed Paige and why the girls' shop had been vandalized.

"What are you looking at?"

Caleb jumped and quickly closed down the email but it was too late. Hanna had seen the report and she looked at him confused.

"Why are you looking at Paige's death thingy," she said waving her hand.

Caleb sighed knowing he couldn't lie to her. She deserved to know the truth and he also wanted her to be extra careful. Someone had killed Paige and they were still walking around with the police having no idea who they were. Taking Hanna's hand and leading her back to the couch where she was sitting before.

"Jason and I have been looking into the vandalisms that happened to the shop and Spencer's car," he told her gently, "CeCe told Toby about the video that the police recovered from the corner camera on the street. It was a guy in a hood. The same guy in a hood was reportedly seen around the Hawkins house a few days before Paige died. We just want to make sure that…whatever happened to Paige isn't connected to what happened to you girls."

"None of this makes sense," Hanna confessed, "Who would want Paige dead?"

"I don't know but I do know that Paige had a lot of cocaine in her system the night she supposedly died. There isn't a clear cause of death yet Hanna. They thought she hung herself, and then they thought she was beaten to death and now it might be a drug over dose. There isn't a clear answer but I know that we'll find one. Jason's a pit-bull when it comes to these kinds of things. I don't want you to worry about anything, okay? Just be careful and if you see anything suspicious call. I'd rather it be a false alarm than have something happen to you. Okay?"

Hanna gave him a sad smile but nodded, "Jason does like to get things done doesn't he?"

Caleb chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her, "Like I said, Jason's a pit-bull sometimes. Now, we haven't set a date yet and I was wondering just when we wanted to get married."

"I wanna spend New Year's this year as Mrs. Rivers," Hanna admitted as she smiled at him, "I was thinking the third Saturday in December. We could have a winter theme and get to spend our first Christmas together along with New Year's."

"I like that idea," Caleb smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers softly.

* * *

**Wednesday…September 18…**

Spencer watched as Toby smiled at the blonde he was with. A scowl crossed her face as she ignored whatever Hanna was saying about her wedding plans over lunch. The world beat on despite Paige's death and Aria and Hanna were trying to make things as normal as possible around them. Emily still hadn't been released from the hospital but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a major thing. Paige's cause of death was uncertain and between CeCe, the mayor, the tape, Paige's death and the vandalisms, something was going on.

The more she thought about Jason's words from the morning before the more Spencer found she was trying to convince herself that she didn't love Toby. She kept repeating it over and over again like it was a prayer that she didn't love him but the truth was that she did love him. If she didn't love him she wouldn't be keeping a damaging tape out of the press for him. She wouldn't be telling reporters not to dig into Paige's past. She'd done her own digging and the tape wasn't the only time Toby had been involved with Paige and Mona. It wasn't any of her business truly but she knew that Toby like Jason had used sex to cope with his feelings. The tape was several years old but it could still do damage to Toby and Jason's business. It would incriminate Toby as a suspect in Paige's murder which Spencer knew he wasn't but people often made their own decisions about cases based on the media not what happened in the court room. So, she kept the tape hidden at home in her safe where no one could touch it. CeCe had told her that it was a copy and once she'd promised to sweep Paige's murder under the rug, CeCe would destroy the original tape.

Watching Toby now though, Spencer knew what it must have been like to have a threat from A. She'd made a difficult decision about whether or not to seek complete justice for Paige or protect Toby. She'd chosen Toby and Spencer was certain she'd choose Toby again if CeCe asked her. When she'd told Jason about the mayor and CeCe she hadn't lied when she said that they were somehow involved in everything. Spencer had no doubt that somehow CeCe was on the mayor payroll and she knew enough about CeCe to know that she was good at doing dirty work. In fact, CeCe excelled at it. All the anger she'd been feeling was slowly slipping away and jealousy that he was with other women instead of her was replacing it.

Toby whispered something in the blond girl that Spencer had learned was named Sophia and he stood up. She watched him walk up towards the main building of the country club and without even realizing it; Spencer told Hanna and Aria she'd be back. Her legs carried her on her own accord. She didn't care that this was the country club. Something inside her snapped and seeing Toby with some little blonde bimbo sparked a green monster of epic proportions. She didn't know if he was sleeping with this one but she wanted to stake her claim. Something primal came to life inside her as she followed Toby into the large private office that the country club let their exclusive members use. This wasn't even about loving him, this was something so basic and she wanted him. Emotions were swirling inside of her that she couldn't even identify as he picked up the phone and began talking to whoever was on the other line. She slipped into the room silently and locked the door behind her.

He spoke to Jason about some kind of business and she didn't pay attention. She watched him stand with one hand on his hip as he held the phone to his ear. It was the same position he talked to everyone in. He'd done it sense they were young and she felt something inside her shatter.

Jason was right. He'd protected her just like she was protecting him. She couldn't deny that she loved him anymore. Was she still angry at him? Yes, but she couldn't deny that she still loved him and that anger was lessening everyday. Her anger had clouded everything and she needed to accept what had happened which she was. She might not have liked it but Toby had done the best he could and probably the only thing A had let him do just she'd done when faced with CeCe. She'd been fighting everything ever since she'd left Toby's house and she was done trying to put distance between herself and him and no matter how sweet Wren was, she found herself comparing him to Toby.

The sound of a phone being returned to a cradle made her jump and she watched as Toby turned around. He was surprised to see her standing there and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally managed to speak.

"What are you doing here?" he asked finally being able to speak.

That same snapping feeling returned and in an instant Spencer reached for him. Her lips met his in a hard kiss that caught him off of surprise. For a second she was scared that he would push her away but he was quick to wrap his arms around her and kiss her hard in return. It was a kiss filled with the tangle of emotions but the most dominant emotion was desperation.

Spencer was desperate to have him as his fingers weaved through her hair and their tongues battled. It didn't matter that they were in an office. Toby lifted her up to sit on the counter where the phone had been as he cupped her breast. Spencer's back arched as he ran a finger over her hard nipple. Her jacket was tossed aside and buttons flew as he yanked open her blouse trying to get closer to her. His hot, wet mouth left a trail of kisses over her throat and down her chest. She wondered if he could feel her heart beat quicken beneath his hands as he made her whole body tingle with wild abandoned as passion grew.

Her blouse was tossed aside and Toby's shirt came off quickly too. Her hands tried to make quick work of his belt, button and pant zipper as Toby's lips and hands tormented her breasts in sweet pleasure. She finally managed to unhook and unzip everything and she pushed his pants and briefs down. They both a groan as her hands found his hard, aching cock. Her fingers were quick as they worked him, stroking, rubbing, squeezing until Toby's breathing was harsh and labored. They both knew he was close and in an instant he pushed her hand away and yanked her away from the counter. He put her on her feet and yanked her own dress pants down to the floor.

Spencer felt him lift her back up on the counter and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Toby didn't waste any time and entered her roughly. A moan echoed between them and he pushed inside her, deeper and deeper until he'd filled her completely. His lips sought out her shoulder and he sucked on the smooth expanse of skin as his hands roughly grabbed her hips. He felt so good in her. His throbbing cock was just wanted she wanted and the moment he began to set a hard, rough pace, Spencer knew she was right where she wanted to be.

In and out. In and out. Over and over again. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before as she moved her hips with his at the breakneck speed he'd set. Her hands ran up his arms and over the broad expense of his back. Her nails dug into skin as he brought them closer and closer to pleasure and her. Spencer moaned as the tight coil in her belly began to unravel and she held onto him as each stroke pushed them higher and higher. Toby's harsh breathing against her neck only thrilled her more and more. They were both so close and she wanted to feel them fall over the cliff of passion together. Toby's fingers clenched around her hips roughly one last time as he groaned and let go. He poured himself into her and it was all Spencer needed to let go herself. She contracted around him and her own body felt like it had shattered into a million pieces as she cried out his name against his lips.

Toby's forehead rested against hers and his eyes were screwed up tightly. Spencer gently cupped his cheeks praying that he would open his eyes and look at her but he didn't. Instead, Toby tore himself away from her quickly redressed. Spencer sat in shock as she watched him hurriedly dress and move to the door.

"Toby?" she called out as his hand rested on the door knob. He paused and turned back to look at her. She couldn't read him and it scared her. Did he regret what had happened? Was he disgusted by what had just happened?

"You should get dressed before someone walks in here," he told her without emotion.

In a second Toby opened the door and was gone. The door clicked shut and Spencer felt a tear run down her cheek as she wondered if she'd already lost him. Quickly throwing her clothing on, Spencer left the room in such as state that she didn't notice the hood figure watching her from behind the door of one of the parlor rooms.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Well to Spoby Endgame!**

**Let's recap! **

**Paige's cause of death isn't clear but the one thing that connects the girls vandal incidents and Paige's death is a hooded figure. CeCe and the mayor are paying Spencer to keep people from digging into Paige's past too much and they're threatening to ruin Toby if she isn't careful. Cocaine was found in Paige's system on the night she was supposedly killed and she certainly wasn't the saintly house wife everyone thought she was. Now this hooded figure is on to Spencer who finally realizes how hard it was for Toby to make his decision to be A's puppet...so...the big questions are who is Black Hood and how is everyone connected...theories anyone? **

**Several people have asked about Spoby and I will just drop a hint and say that in the next few chapters Spencer and Toby will be getting together. **

**Up next? Jason plans a bachelor party and some Haleb hotness...not to mention a test...**


	17. Seventeen: One More Night

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: One More Night**

"…_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_  
_And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go_  
_Now you're stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_  
_Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick's got me so out of breath_  
_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself_  
_I'll be waking up inner satisfied, guilty as hell_  
_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_  
_And I stop using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Now you're stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, coming back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night…"_

~ "One More Night" – Maroon 5

**Thursday…September 19…**

"What is this shit I hear about you and Hanna moving in together?" Toby asked as he shifted in his seat at lunch with Jason and Caleb.

"So?" Caleb shrugged.

"She sold her furniture, you know that right?" Jason said with a grin from behind his aviator sunglasses, "She was telling Aria about how she gave it to some charity or something like that. Kept going on and on about how excited she was going to redecorate. You hand over your credit card yet?"

"Aw shit," Caleb groaned sitting back.

"You hand over that credit card to Hanna you don't hand it over to just her. You hand it over to all the girls and that poor card is going to have some serious damage inflicted on it. That bank you have attached to is gonna feel some pain in the morning," Jason smirked, "Thank God it's you and not me."

"Shut up."

"So you finally set a date?" Toby asked changing the subject.

"Third Saturday in December," Caleb grinned as his mood brightened.

"Oh Jesus," Jason groaned, "You couldn't even wait a little longer to say that you knew the girl in two different years before you married her?"

"Why are you so against this?" Caleb asked sounding aggravated.

"Because now I'm in a time crunch to plan the bachelor party," Jason said as he sat up in his seat and pushed his aviator sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No bachelor party," Caleb said firmly, "Hanna doesn't want me to have one."

"So, it's okay that your fiancée has a party?" Toby challenged.

"They're not having a party. I know that for a fact," Caleb replied, "Besides, every party Jason throws ends up ending badly."

"No they don't!"

"Ronnie Miller, you remember him? Big guy was a buddy of Toby's from college. You planned his bachelor party and he cheated on his girl Heather with some stripper named Candy Cane."

"Ronnie couldn't keep his dick in his pants," Toby defended, "He was cheating on Heather long before that night."

"Hayden Carmichael," Caleb said.

"It wasn't my job to supervise the son of a bitch," Jason shrugged, "It's not my fault he got drunk and tried to get frisky with one of the girls."

"My point is that bad shit happens at your parties."

"You know there are three things I do well."

"What's that?" Toby laughed.

"Working, sex and bachelor parties," Jason grinned, "And I'm going to stand by and protect this sacred male rite of passage. Besides Caleb, don't you want your vows to mean something?"

"Oh this will be good," Caleb groaned as he slummed into the chair as Toby grinned.

"You're going to commit to that one woman for the rest of your life which is a beautiful thing. We all want that but if your commitment that day before the wedding the same the day after than that whole circus that Hanna is gonna make you suffer through is meaningless. So and I see no way around it, you have to be a muck covered wanton trolling pig the day before your wedding if you want your vows to mean something," Jason said as Toby laughed.

"I swear to God there are times where I still think you're high on shit," Caleb said as he rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'll see you guys later. I've got a meeting."

Toby shook his head as they watched Caleb walk away.

"So we're not planning a bachelor party?"

"Dude," Jason said turning to look at him, "I'm fucking kidnapping him. Make a big donation to the police department and have them arrest him and bring him to the party. There's no way in hell I'm letting him rob all his buddies of chance to have an ice cream sundae bar and a topless girl doling out the scoops. That's that fucking sacrilegious. Besides, I've already got a theme in mind and everything. How was that date thingy with Sophia?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Toby told him feeling his good mood come to an abrupt end.

* * *

Aria dropped her bag on the marble counter in the kitchen and slipped out of her heels. Jason had left the TV on for the dog during the day and the six o'clock report was filtering through as she opened a drawer looking for the menu to the local Chinese take-out place.

"Thanks Carrie. This is Martha Turner coming to you live from Rosewood High School where three students passed away earlier this morning from what many are calling a drug overdose. At this time we have no official report as to cause of death but junior Hailey Cromwell and seniors Kyle Harper and Dan Brown were confirmed dead just hours ago. They were found in an abandoned car and rushed to Rosewood hospital. All are believed to have overdosed on drugs but we have no official reports now. Back to you Carrie."

Aria nearly dropped her cell phone as she watched the screen. It couldn't be a coincidence that three teenagers died from the same drugs that Paige had died from. She vaguely thought she heard a car door and the sound of Jason's voice calling for her but she ignored it as she watched the continued coverage of the deaths.

"What's go-" Jason asked her but stopped when he saw what she was watching. Turning to look at him with a worried look, Aria felt safer just seeing him.

"It can't be a coincidence can it?" she asked worriedly, "Paige is murdered and now this?"

Jason didn't say anything as he continued to watch news report. His arms were crossed and serious look crossed him face. Aria recognized the look and turned to look back at the TV screen as the report began speculating that the three deaths could be related to Paige's. Fear crept up on her as she sat wondering if she was being paranoid thinking that A had returned to Rosewood. Her phone rang a moment later from where she'd sat it down on the glass coffee table. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked down at the back. Memories of A shot through her mind and she felt paralyzed with fear.

"Your phone Aria," Jason said from behind her, "It might be work."

She turned around and looked at him as a tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't know she was crying until a second tear passed over her lips. A worried look crossed Jason face as he uncrossed his arms and walked to her. He sat down next to her as he grabbed her phone. He looked at the screen before handing it to her.

"It's just Hanna," he told her softly as he gathered her in his arms. They laid back on the couch and Aria stared at the screen that said she had one missed call. Jason's body was warm against hers as he pulled the cashmere blanket that had been folded behind his head and wrapped them up in it. Burying her face in his neck, Aria let his smell wash over her. Something about his aftershave was comforting and the way she could feel his chin resting against the top of her head made her feel safe. She had been so convinced it was A that she hadn't known what to do. Lying with Jason made her feel better. His arms were wrapped around her form and she didn't want to move an inch. She felt so comfortable and loved that to break the connection between them seemed wrong. Aria wasn't sure how long they laid there for but the comfortable feeling of being snuggled close to Jason and the feeling of his body next to her made it feel like she could lie there forever.

At some point she fell asleep and it was one of the most peaceful sleeps she'd had in a while.

* * *

Spencer paced nervously around her kitchen. She wasn't sure what to do or what to say. She'd try calling Toby so many times that it wasn't even funny anymore. Each time she tried to call the phone would ring once and then she'd get sent to voice mail over and over again. She wanted to talk to Toby. She wanted to sort out her feelings and she wanted to figure out what was happening between them. Jason had been right to say she'd been denying her feelings because she had been. Anger had been all she felt towards Toby since the day she'd found out that he was working for A but now that she'd been faced with a similar situation that he'd been in, Spencer finally understood.

She knew that if CeCe stood before her again and offered her the same choice again and again. Making another turn in her kitchen, Spencer tried dialing Toby's number again. This time the phone went straight to voicemail and Spencer ended the call. It was fairly obvious to her that Toby didn't want to talk to her but she wanted to talk to him. Jason's voice floated through her mind telling her to act before it was too late. To act before Toby moved on for good. There was only so much anyone could take before deciding that a relationship was a lost cause and Spencer pleaded silently with any God up stairs that Toby hadn't reached that point.

She didn't want to lose him. Not when she'd finally come to an understanding of what had happened. It would be cruel and she hoped that it wasn't too late. The alternative was unthinkable and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand by and watch Toby move on. Spencer didn't know how he was able to stand by and watch her date others but he had and she wasn't sure she was as strong as he was. The oven beeped signaling that her dinner that had been heating up was finished. Taking the oven mitt and pulling out the tray, Spencer sighed as she looked down at the lonely piece of chicken.

"You know exactly how I feel," she mumbled to it, "Just you and me."

Feeling even more depressed that she was talking to her chicken; Spencer reached up and grabbed a glass plate. Her phone rang and the sound of it shocked Spencer. Her glass plate fell and shattered on the floor. Diving for the phone, she didn't even bother to look at the caller ID as she answered.

"Hello?" she said hoping that she'd hear Toby's deep soothing voice.

"Hey! I was wondering if you would help me tomorrow."

Spencer couldn't help the way her shoulders slummed hearing Hanna's voice.

"What did you need?" she asked trying to keep her voice cheerful.

"Emily is coming home the day after tomorrow and I was thinking of going and getting her a few things like her favorite foods and bubble bath. You know, stuff that will kick start the healing process. I've already sent my cleaner over there to start making the place shine. I figured we could just help her feel a little bit more normal," Hanna said, "What do you think?"

"I don't think Emily is ever going to feel normal again," Spencer sighed as she sat down on one of the island bar stools, "She lost Paige and I doubt she'll ever get closure."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a moment before Hanna spoke again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's our friend and we're going to get her through this! I want her to be happy and find someone she loves! Paige never loved her. She used Paige and when she was done, Paige tossed her away like a discarded candy box. Closure is the only thing that is going to help Emily move on with life and find love. What has gotten into you? You've been acting strange for a days! You didn't even go and see Emily in the hospital to support her. What kind of friend are you?"

Spencer bit her bottom lip. The parallels that Hanna had made between her and Paige shook her down to the core. She'd used Toby that one night. She'd seduced him into bed making him think that everything would be okay and then she'd discarded him the next morning like it'd never happened. She'd snuck out and left him. She'd ignored him and inflicted as much pain as she could. It hurt to acknowledge but Spencer knew that if someone had caused her as much pain as she'd caused Toby, she wouldn't want to talk to them or call them back.

"I've got to go," Spencer said trying to keep it together over the phone, "I'll call you later Hanna."

Disconnecting the call, Spencer dropped her phone down on the island as tears rolled down her cheeks. She'd never been so ashamed in her life and she'd never felt the blinding guilt that she was feeling now. She'd treated Toby horribly and she wasn't sure how to fix anything anymore. Wiping away a tear, Spencer sighed hearing the doorbell ring. Standing up and walking to the door, she didn't bother to look through the peep hole. Unlocking it, she was surprised to see Toby standing on the other side of the door. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. Five o'clock shadow was visible and something about seeing him again made her whole body feel like it had been ignited.

Before she could say anything he ducked his head down and his lips found hers. The kiss shocked her for a second but quickly her body responded to his and her arms were around his neck. Neither of them noticed the hood figure creeping through Spencer's living room as Toby lift Spencer against the wall as he kicked the front door shut behind him.

* * *

**Friday…September 20…**

The test that morning had been negative…again.

Aria stared at her phone and looked at the calendar on it. She still wasn't pregnant yet. Jason had told her not to worry about it but she couldn't help it. She felt impatient and she wanted it to happen already. She couldn't deny that sex with Jason wasn't fun because it was a lot of fun. In fact it was probably the in her life but she still felt impatient. Aria knew these things sometime took time but she felt like after nearly three months of trying it should have happened already.

"Have you talked to Spencer?"

Hanna's voice startled her and Aria looked up.

"What?"

"Spencer," Hanna said again, "Have you talked to her recently?"

"Not really," Aria admitted, "She's been ignoring my calls kinda."

"Yeah well I think things with Wren are in the gutter and she's sulking over it. God, she sounded like a mess over the phone yesterday. I feel like we need to make an intervention before she brings out all the old sad eighties love song crap and the Ben and Jerry's," Hanna sighed, "I need her help."

"With what?"

"Planning this wedding! I'm not a miracle worker here! I've got like two months and that's it!"

"Yeah well leaving the bachelor party planning to Jason," Aria smiled, "He's been planning already like a little kid at Christmas."

"He better not be planning one," Hanna glared, "Caleb told me he wasn't having one."

"This is Jason we're talking about. I can't stop the man. His powers of persuasion are very good."

Hanna made a face but rolled her eyes, "I'll take care of this."

She picked up her phone in the office and dialed Jason's cell phone. She put the call on speaker phone and on the second ring Jason picked up.

"What wedding crisis are you in the middle of today?" he asked without preamble.

"Are you planning Caleb a bachelor party?" Hanna snapped. There was silence over the phone. They could hear Jason shifting until they heard Toby's voice.

"And if we are?" Toby asked.

"Stop. He's not having one," Hanna argued.

"I've already picked out the DJ," Jason said, "Buddy from West Philly owes me and is doing it for free."

"Jason cancel it. He's not having one."

"If you say so," Toby sighed.

"Gotta go Hanna," Jason said, "You're breaking up."

They disconnected the call and Hanna stared at the phone in shock, "That son of a bitch."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to respond to every message! I do love you all and the wonderful messages you send my way:) **

**See you soon!**


	18. Eighteen: Highway to Hell

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Highway to Hell**

"…_I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

_No stop signs_  
_Speed limit_  
_Nobody's gonna slow me down_  
_Like a wheel_  
_Gonna spin it_  
_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_  
_Hey Satan_  
_Payin' my dues_  
_Playin' in a rocking band_  
_Hey momma_  
_Look at me_  
_I'm on my way to the Promised Land_

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell…"_

~ "Highway to Hell" – AC/DC

**Friday…September 21…**

Spencer reached out sleepily in bed trying to feel Toby's warmth but the moment her hand hit cold sheets she opened her eyes and sat up. Clutching the sheets to her chest, Spencer looked around worriedly.

"Toby?" she called.

Getting out of bed and grabbing her silk robe, Spencer tied it tightly around her waist as she moved to towards the closed door. Pulling it open and listening, Spencer heard dead silence. A sinking feeling filled her chest as she crept down the steps. The main floor of the house was quiet and clothing that had been tossed off from the night before was gone. Walking to the kitchen, Spencer grabbed her pants that were folded over the back of one of the chairs. Neither Toby nor his clothes were insight. Spencer sank down into the chair and looked around her kitchen tearfully. She wondered if he'd lived with the same ache she had in her chest for years.

Folding her arms on the table, Spencer rested her head down and couldn't stop the tears from coming. She wanted him back. She wanted to feel the warmth of his embrace and the bright light of his love like she had last night. She wanted him back so badly but every chance she had to talk to him turned into a sexual encounter. It felt like sex was the only she could express herself. It was the only way she could show him that she loved him.

And dear God she loved him.

* * *

**Saturday…September 22…**

"I'm not sure," Hanna said as she stood in the mirror looking at the wedding dress she was currently wearing, "It's pretty but I just don't like it."

Aria rolled her eyes. Hanna was into her tenth wedding dress and there was no stop in sight. The current bridal boutique they were in was almost empty and the staff was more than happy to wait on Hanna hand and foot practically. Aria didn't mind as she sipped her cappuccino but she knew that Hanna had a vision in her head and her visions could be difficult to pull off sometimes.

"I like the back," Aria told her looking at the hundreds of buttons that ran the length of the back of the dress vertically, "The bow looks good too."

"I like it too but I'm not wild about the way it sits on my figure," Hanna admitted.

"Maybe the next one will look better," Aria offered as Hanna nodded and walked off with the assistant to see the next dress.

"Have you heard from Spencer yet?" Hanna called before she went into one the sealed dressing rooms.

"I haven't. Maybe she finally got lost in all that paperwork."

"I doubt it," Hanna sighed before the assistant closed the door behind them in the dressing room.

Just as Aria was about to reply Wren appeared in front of her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked looking worried and shifted his eyes nervously around the store.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked looking back at him with equal worry.

"I need to talk to you," he said again with urgency.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

Wren looked around, "Not here. There are too many people. Come with me."

Aria put her cappuccino down and followed Wren as he quickly pushed them into one of the dressing rooms.

"Paige's death wasn't an accident," Wren said quickly, "I've been trying to reach Spencer and talk to her about this since Paige's funeral but she hasn't been returning my calls. Is she okay?"

"I think so," Aria breathed.

"You think so?" he questioned sounding anxious.

"You look crazy paranoid Wren. What the hell is going on?"

"Those three teenagers that supposedly OD'd didn't," Wren told her simply, "I did the autopsy on Paige and those three kids. There's no way in hell that they injected themselves. Not from the angle that the needle puncture is on their arms. Paige was stabbed in the neck with the needle and the hanging was meant to bruise her and make it impossible for us to rule another cause of death. All these deaths are connected Aria."

"Why aren't you telling the police this?" Aria asked.

"Because I looked up that the week of Paige's death she was set to go to the police station and talk to someone about the drug problem that recently started here in Rosewood. I think that she was going to admit who is supplying the drugs and those kinds of details but before she could someone killed her. She was going to rat and you and I both know what happens to people who rat about things like illegal drugs."

"So Paige was trying to get clean?"

"According to her medical charts," Wren nodded, "She was seeking help and treatment for it at Rosewood General. I have those medical files and she was actually doing really well. It doesn't make sense that she'd OD. Whoever killed her knew what they were doing."

"How do those three kids fit in?" Aria asked still feeling confused.

"Before that girl died she was awake long enough to tell me when I was speaking to her in that ER that she didn't do drugs. Someone in a hood had held them at gun point and while a second hooded person injected them with something and made it look like they had had and overdose. Get this too, she too was supposed to go to the police and give them a statement about what she'd seen the night of Paige's murder and the weeks prior to her death. This girl was a neighbor next of Paige's. I think they knew the identity of Paige's killer and who is involved with the drugs," Wren confessed quietly.

"Jesus," Aria said, "The city must be on someone's payroll. The police have barely investigated those deaths Wren according to Jason's PI. That same PI has figured more out about these deaths than the city has. The mayor wants all this just swept under the rug it feels like. How doesn't the press know about this?"

"I think that the mayor is involved. Four suspicious deaths and he's done nothing. This is why I need to talk to Spencer. Someone is covering up these murders and making them out to be supposed suicides. These aren't suicides Aria, these are murders. Plain and simple."

"I'll call her and go by her house on my way home," Aria said quietly, "Maybe Spencer is just really busy or forgot her phone. Something like that."

"Be safe and smart about whom you tell this too," Wren told her softly, "Everyone who gets close to the truth or tries to do something ends up dead."

Aria nodded, "I will Wren. You be careful too."

"Tell Spencer to call me as soon as she can. She's the DA. God, she's the only one who can build this case," Wren breathed as he reached into his pocket and handed her flash drive, "This is all the information I've collected about this. It has medical files, autopsy pictures and everything else I could possibly find tied to this. I'm giving you this copy because I think I'm being followed Aria. I'm not sure who else can help if the corruption in this town goes as deep as I suspect it does. People are willing to murder to cover this up and it only will get worse as people become more desperate to hide their secrets. Be safe, I'll see you later."

Aria watched as Wren opened the door the dressing room. He walked out quickly after checking that no one was watching him. She watched as he walked out of the door and look over his shoulder. Pocketing the flash drive, Aria took out her phone and quickly dialed Jason's number.

"This is Jason DiLaurentis. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Aria ended the call without leaving a message. Everything made more sense now and she wondered if Jason already knew what Wren knew or if she was holding a missing piece of the puzzle for everyone.

* * *

Jason stared at his computer screen. They were both in his home office with Hanna. He was seated in the leather chair and she was perched on the corner of the desk. Hanna stood across from them with her arms folded.

"No wonder Wren paranoid," Jason said scrolling through everything, "Jesus Christ. He's like an FBI, ATF and a DEA Agent's wet dream. Whoever is running the drugs here in Rosewood has drug ties to New York, Philly and around the world."

"He was convinced someone was following him," Aria said, "We're just hoping no one saw him giving me this."

"Well if they did I've got exactly how to handle this kinda situation covered," Hanna said as she sifted through her bag. She pulled out a Berretta hand gun and Jason's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair line.

"Who the hell gave you a gun?" he asked.

"I've been carrying this baby for years," Hanna snapped, "It's a Px4 Storm Inox. I've got seventeen rounds with this baby so that son of a bitch that's killing everyone is more than welcome to come get me."

"Jesus Christ. Does Caleb know you're packing a load gun in that designer purse?"

"He doesn't need to know," Hanna shrugged, "I've got a brick in a plastic bag in here too in case I lose the gun."

"Do you even have a permit to carry that?"

Hanna was silent and Jason rolled his eyes, "There's no way that gun can be traced back to you is there?"

"Hey I might be blond but I'm not dumb," Hanna defended, "So I might have dated a guy in the gun running business. Big deal."

"I didn't see anything," Jason told Aria as he looked up at her, "If something happens, you don't know anything about that gun."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Do you have one too?"

"I have a brick in my bag," Aria sighed, "I don't have a gun."

"Promise me if Caleb ever cheats on you Hanna that you won't shoot him."

"I will make no such promise," she told Jason looking offended, "A bullet in his ass might make him think twice about where he puts his dick."

"He's gonna kill me," Jason mumbled, "Caleb is gonna kill me for not telling him and not taking that gun away."

"Forget about the gun," Hanna snapped stuffing her Berretta away, "We've got bigger problems here. Like who the hell killed Paige and those kids."

"I've gotta make a few calls," Jason said, "This is way over Rosewood PD's head and I'm not giving this over to the city. If the mayor is half as corrupt as the rumors make him out to be, this whole thing will be buried and things will only get worse."

"Who are you going to call?" Hanna asked.

"A friend from college," he replied, "That's all you girls need to know. If someone saw you leave with this it probably a good idea that you don't know what I do with this information."

Hanna rolled her eyes but Aria could see the logic in Jason's statement. Standing up, she walked Hanna out of the office and towards the kitchen for tea. She didn't want to know who Jason was calling or anything else.

"Who the hell did you date that was in the gun running business?" she asked Hanna with a small smirk, "Does Caleb know about this guy?"

* * *

**Monday…September 24…**

Spencer had spent most of the weekend trying to figure out what she was going to say to Toby. The silence between them had to end and she had to tell him how she felt. It was the only way to fix the pain inside her. Her phone rang in her purse but Spencer ignored it as she pushed the door open to Jason and Toby's offices. Wren had been calling her none stop but she had been in full ignored mode. If Wren couldn't take a hint it was his problem. The sound of Hanna's heels on the wood floors behind her made Spencer turn around. Her car had died that morning and she'd called up backup.

"I thought you were going to wait in the car," Spencer said as she stared at Hanna feeling annoyed.

"I was never good at waiting," Hanna defended as she shrugged.

"Yeah well just let me talk to him and then we'll be out of here."

Hanna didn't say anything as she followed Spencer down the hall. The heart in her chest was pounding as Spencer walked past Debbie's empty desk and towards the hallway that led to Toby's office. She knew what she was going to tell him and it was simple. She loved him and she wanted to start over. She was willing to erase the past if he was. It was all she wanted. He was all she wanted and she was so sorry that she took so long to figure it out. She was even more sorry that she'd caused him so much hurt. She'd been angry and lashed out at him. Spencer held her breath as she reached the semi open door but stopped as she spotted blonde in his office. Standing behind the door and looking through the crack in between the door and wall, Spencer felt her heart drop to the floor as she watched the blonde girl Toby had been having lunch with wrap her arms around his neck.

"I missed you Friday morning," she said with a smile, "We didn't get a chance to get our ritual breakfast."

"I'm sorry," Toby told her, "Something came up last minute. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"How will you make it up to me?" the woman replied as her lips became closer and closer to Toby's.

"Lunch…today."

"You need one more thing for me to forgive you."

"What's that?" Toby grinned.

"A kiss," the woman said quietly.

Spencer pressed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making noise as Toby kissed the woman.

"That bitch," Hanna hissed, "What the hell is she doing kissing Toby?"

Spencer was silent as she felt her heart nearly drop out of her chest. The sight of another woman in Toby's arms left her paralyzed. She didn't know what to say or do as her head screamed at her to do something and her heart wept with pain. Everything was made ten times worse when Toby moved to press the woman back against his desk. He moaned her name and Spencer wanted to scream.

Sophia was her name and never had Spencer felt such intense feelings of sadness, anger and hatred all mixed in one.

"She has had lunch with him before," Spencer finally managed to say as she watched Toby cop a feel of Sophia's breast, "We should go. What I need to tell Toby can wait."

Hanna looked at her with a confused expression as Spencer tore herself away from the place they'd been hiding.

"Spence," she hissed, "Spencer?"

Spencer didn't respond as she walked quickly down the hall. Hanna followed her and just as she was about to open the door to leave, Hanna grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

"Spencer what the hell is the matter?"

"I fucked up Hanna," Spencer spat as she yanked her arm back from Hanna, "I fucked up and I've lost Toby. That's what the matter is."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we go now?"

"Spence-" Hanna began but was cut off by a voice.

"Don't you two look cute…trying to sneak out Spence?"

Both of them looked over to see Sophia standing a few feet away with a smirk on her face. She wasn't the sweet girl that she'd been around Toby. Instead, Spencer thought she'd never seen someone look like they were so capable of cruelty and malice like Sophia looked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you with something?" Sophia sneered and Spencer caught Hanna's fist tightening.

"I…I-I-I-I just wanted to speak with Toby Cavanaugh this morning," Spencer said quickly, "It's nothing. I'll just speak with him later."

Spencer went to push the door open but Sophia's voice stopped her.

"You're the brunette bitch that he's been pining over for God only knows how long," the woman said cruelly, "I just thought you should know he's dating me now bitch so I would suggest you get out. He doesn't need trash like you."

Spencer turned around and looked like she was going to say something but the news that Sophia and Toby were official caught her off guard. The news that he was moving on made her chest ache and while she wanted to say something but the tears she was fighting made her keep her mouth shut. If she said anything, Spencer knew she'd burst into tears.

"You go to the car," Hanna said quietly to Spencer as she held out her keys, "I'll be there in a minute."

Spencer took the keys as the first tear fell down her cheek.

"That's right bitch keep walking," Sophia said with a satisfied smirk.

"I hate bitches like you," Hanna said as she sneakily moved her engagement ring from her left hand to her right had so that it was next to the other ring that she was wearing on her middle finger.

"Bitches like me that like to win?" Sophia challenged.

"Bitches like you that don't see shit like this coming," Hanna said before quickly cocking her arm back and wailing a punch on the bitches face. A satisfying crack was heard as Sophia nearly screamed. Blood was on Hanna's knuckles as she watched Sophia cry and clutch her bleeding nose.

"You broke my nose!"

Hanna stared down at Sophia with a satisfied smirk, "Think twice next time before you speak."

Jason much have heard the commotion because he walked into the waiting room and looked at them. He stared at them for a moment as he took in the image of Sophia on the ground clutching her bleeding nose and Hanna standing above her with a satisfying smile.

"Shit Hanna," he said as he crouched down next to Sophia who was clutching her bloody nose and crying, "Debbie gets some tissues."

"Why did you do that?" Sophia cried playing all sweet and innocent again as Debbie came in a minute later with tissues to help stop the bleeding.

Hanna didn't say anything. Instead she turned and fled out the front door of the building. Quickly getting into Spencer's waiting car, Hanna looked at Spencer

"Drop me off at you house."

"Why?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I just punched Toby's current flavor of the week in the face," Hanna said trying not to smile, "I think I broke her nose."

Spencer's head fell back against the headrest and she laughed, "You didn't."

A very pissed off Toby stormed through the doors and spotted them in the parking lot. Hanna lifted her head off the seat and looked at him with amusement as he started stalking through the parking lot towards them.

"Holy shit," Spencer said turning to look at her, "You totally did."

"That's what I said before," Hanna snapped, "Now drive before Toby kills me or worse. The police show up and arrest me."

"You're so fucked."

"She's lucky I didn't pull a gun on her," Hanna grinned as she slipped her shades on, "Now get me the hell out of here. I'll call Aria and let her know I'm not coming in."

"Toby, Jason and Caleb are going to kill you," Spencer grinned feeling a hundred times better knowing that Hanna had punched Sophia.

"Which why I'm going into hiding and you're helping. I deserve an Atta Girl for that."

Just as Spencer was about to reply, Hanna's phone rang and they both looked at the screen.

"We were just about to call you," Hanna said as she put Aria on speaker phone.

"Where are you both?" Aria asked sounding frightened.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked with a frown.

"I think I'm being followed by a hooded guy."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So...any theories?**

**This chapter is a few days early but I'll see again on the 29th!**


	19. Nineteen: If I Die Young

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! **

**All Errors Are My Own:( Sorry!**

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: If I Die Young**

"…_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_  
_I've never known the loving of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_  
_The sharp knife of a short life_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done…"_

~ "If I Die Young" – The Band Perry

**Monday...September 24...**

Spencer stared at the gun on her counter. Hanna had given it to her to keep. Apparently with this hooded figure lurking around they all needed to keep safe. Aria was living with Jason and Hanna was spending the night with Caleb. It made sense that Hanna would give her a gun. She lived by herself and was an easy target but she still couldn't believe that sweet little Hanna had guns. She could clearly remember their conversation earlier at the gun range…

_Spencer looked down at the gun Hanna had handed her._

"_I can't believe you've never shot a gun," Hanna said after she'd showed her how to fire a gun._

"_I can't believe you dated a gun runner!" Spencer shot back._

"_It was a long time ago," Hanna shrugged, "We broke up and he gave me a bunch of guns for protection in case anything happened. It wasn't an angry break up or anything. Aria and I just decided to move to Philly and it was too hard to keep our relationship together."_

"_The shit you don't tell me," Spencer replied with a roll of her eyes._

"_What can I say about him? Sex was amazing and the thrill of getting caught was even better. Besides, I've still got him on speed dial if I need any kind of help. Gotta appreciate a man like that."_

"_You could have ended up in jail."_

"_What can I say? I've got a thing for bad boys. Sue me."_

"_You're unbelievable."_

_Spencer turned back towards the target…_

Nothing Hanna did shocked her anymore but still, the fact she'd been partly involved in illegal arms trading made Spencer curious. What other secrets did Hanna have tucked away? Sipping her coffee, Spencer stilled hearing the lock disengage on her back door. She'd locked that door the minute she'd come home. Her heart hammered in her chest as quickly picked up the gun and turned off the safety. Going to the door, she held the gun shakily in her hands. Hanna had told her to take a deep breath before she fired and to relax but Spencer knew her fight or flight instincts were kicking in. Quickly opening the door, she looked out before stepping out. She walked out to her back yard and looked around for a few moments. Nothing was there but darkness and she turned around before the neighbor saw her and called the cops.

Walking back inside and locking the door, Spencer held the gun tightly in her hand and grabbed her coffee cup. Going upstairs as fast as she could and going to the bedroom, Spencer placed the gun on the dresser and set her coffee down. Fuck the electric bill; she was sleeping with the lights on. She was too afraid not to. A part of her screamed to call Toby and beg him to come over but the image of him kissing Sophia was still fresh in her mind. She didn't doubt that he was probably with the freaking slut now trying to comfort her after getting her nose busted by Hanna. Not that Spencer really cared, the slut deserved it. Taking the gun with her to the bathroom, Spencer quickly took off her clothing and slipped into the hot bath that she was running. It felt good against her aching, stressed muscles. Closing her eyes and leaning back, she didn't notice the hooded figure watching her from the hallway.

* * *

"This is frustrating," Aria said covering her face with her hands, "I'm still not pregnant."

"I ain't a miracle worker baby," Jason grunted. Aria looked at him from where she was lying. Her legs were back up against the head board and her legs were straight up in the air. Jason was lying on his back next to her staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you think there is something wrong?"

"We haven't even been at this for six months," Jason defended, "Relax. Don't worry so much. There is nothing wrong with us."

They lapsed into silence again until Aria spoke up again.

"Did your friend say he could help with our little problem here in Rosewood?" she asked.

Jason paused as gently ran his fingertips up and down her legs. Sitting up, Jason shifted positions so that he was lying on his back next to

"He said he's sending out a unit. They've been monitoring the situation for a few years now apparently."

"Unit?"

"FBI," Jason said quietly.

"The FBI is coming to investigate Rosewood?"

"Keep this between us."

"Of course…who the hell do you know that's in the FBI?"

Jason chuckled, "I love that I can still surprise you."

The lapsed into silence again as Aria rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

"How's the bachelor party planning going?" she asked him.

"We're having a sundae bar," Jason grinned, "I know this guy who make ice that tastes like alcohol. Genius and I figured it would be fun to have one. Caleb is an ice cream lover."

Aria laughed as she moved to straddle his hips, "Am I correct in assuming there will be strippers?"

"I figured I send Emily on a scouting mission once she's feeling better. Strippers always make me feel better," Jason groaned as she grinded her hips into his.

"Really? Am I invited?"

"No. Suits only."

Aria stopped grinding her hips but the smirk never left her face, "You know if I get drunk enough I might make out with a stripper or become one."

The look on Jason's face was priceless. She could tell that he was seriously considering the idea for a few moments.

"I need someone to control Hanna babe."

"Why?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I've already bribed a buddy of mine who's a cop to kidnap Caleb," Jason moaned.

Aria burst out laughing as fell forward. Her forehead rested against the side of his neck as she tried to catch her breath.

"You're having Caleb kidnapped?"

"You think Hanna is gonna willingly let him attend? We'll be lucky if we can find something to distract her for the night," Jason defended.

Aria raised her head and smiled, "I have an idea on how to distract Hanna."

"I'm all ears."

"A spa weekend?"

Jason was quiet for a second before he flipped them over. Aria nearly shrieked in surprise as Jason pinned her down.

"When a woman says spa my wallet begins to ache," he told her, "You're not suggesting what I think you are."

"What?" Aria asked innocently.

"You want me to pay for all four of you to go away."

Aria bit her bottom lip as she smiled, "I never had that thought till you put it in my head."

Jason groaned and rolled over onto his back, "I'll pay but you owe."

"Owe you?"

"The currency of the realm is orgasms," he grinned sexily, "You are taking on big debt."

"I think I can pay it off."

* * *

Relaxing in her bath, Spencer froze when she heard a creak followed by footsteps. Thinking that her mind was simply playing tricks on her, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. Just after eight she heard another creak and footsteps. Her eyes flashed open and her heart pounded in her chest. Trying to get out of the water as slowly and quietly as possible, Spencer stood up and grabbed her robe. She tied the sash around her waist all the while keeping her eyes trained on the door. Picking the gun up off the counter, Spencer remembered her phone was there too and grabbed it. Sent a text message to the one person she hoped would always answer the phone.

Hanna…

* * *

The phone buzzed on Caleb's nightstand but neither of them heard it. They'd fought about Hanna punching Sophia in the face. Hanna had admitted that she shouldn't have done it but Spencer had been on the verge of breaking down and she wouldn't stand by letting that bitch push her best friend around. They'd argued and yelled at each other and somehow they'd ended up kissing. Hanna wasn't sure how they'd gone from the living room to the master bedroom but all she knew was that she liked where things were going. Caleb's lips were warm and inviting against hers as she placed a hand on his chest and slowly dragged her long slender fingers over the fabric of his t-shirt. She nearly moaned as he lips pressed warm, hot kisses down her neck. Reaching down to his belt Hanna quickly undid the belt with practiced ease. She pried it loose and unbuttoning his jeans.

Caleb wrapped his strong arms around her frame and she arching herself into him. He kissed every inch of skin he could find and biting lightly occasionally. Each nip and kiss drove her crazy. She could feel his grin on the nape of her neck as she moaned softly when his lips touched a sensitive part of her skin that he always teased. Hanna moaned as Caleb's free hand sunk into her jeans, teasingly pulling at her panties. Caleb' clothing came off quickly and he was soon kissing down to her pant line as he knelt on the floor in front of her as she laid back on the edge of the bed.

With a little help, Caleb pulled off her pants and tossed them aside. He leaned his head forward and rested it against the smooth skin of her lower tummy as his tongue darting out quickly, teasing her. Her fingers curled into the grey down comforter as he chewed her inner thigh playfully and licked her skin. He picked up her hips, bringing her closer to his mouth. Her panties were quickly tossed aside and he licked slowly over her warm folds, sending red hot spasms through her body. He grinned, sucking her clit gently.

"Caleb…please," Hanna begged breathlessly. Her whole world was on fire and she knew only he could put out the flames.

Caleb chuckled at her pleading as he made his way back up her body. He peppered warm, wet kisses along her body as she pushed his pants down. He kicked them off as Hanna moved towards the center of the bed. Caleb followed her and he quickly grabbed an ankle. He wrapped her leg around his waist and without pause, he pushed into her slowly.

Hanna let out a small gasp and dug her fingers into Caleb's shoulders. He let his own small gasp as he thrust slowly at first. He held her tight and pulled out slowly before thrusting hard into her, making them both moan. He continued as she clawed his back and wrapped her legs around his waist even more. The coil in Hanna's belly began to grow more and more tightly. Just when she thought that she was going to explode, Caleb rolled them over so that she was on top of him.

He rested his hands on her hips and he was breathing heavy. Taking control, Hanna felt wanton as he watched her hips swayed. She grinded her hips in a circular motion as she moved up and down on his hard, hot shaft. He groaned faintly and coiled his fingers tightly around her hips as he urged her on and on. His thumb slipped into her silky folds and he rubbed the bud he found. Hanna let her head fall back and closed her eyes as tried to put off her orgasm for as long as possible. She knew he was close and trying to stave it off for just a few more moments like she was. In move that surprised her, Caleb rolled on top of her again and began pounding harder into her like never before. His thumb never left her clit and she nearly screamed for him when she came. Black dots spotted her vision as Hanna let her eyes close and the pleasure her body received wrapped itself around her like a cloak.

Caleb collapsed on top of her and he held her close. Small tremors rippled through his body as he buried his face in her neck…

* * *

Spencer stared at the phone as the screen remained blank and trembled. That Hanna hadn't responded scared her. She could see through the crack in her bathroom door that someone was in her room. Hooded with a face mask, it looked like the exact hooded figure that Aria had described. Tall, muscular…and wearing a black hoodie. The gun trembled in her hand as she watched the man go through her drawers. He was looking for something and Spencer wasn't sure what he was trying to find. There was nothing of importance in her drawers. Switching off the safety, Spencer opened the door even more and stepped out.

"Get out of my house," she said in an uneven voice as her hands shook, "Get out!"

The hooded figure simply cocked his head to the side. He stared at her for a moment and in a flash he tackled her to the floor. The gun fell away from her and Spencer felt hands on her neck. Trying as hard as she could, Spencer grabbed his hands, shirt…anything she could to try and push the man away. His hands became tighter around her neck as he slammed her head down on to the wooden floor and dots passed through her vision.

Her heart pounded in her chest as more dots crossed her vision. The voice in her head screamed at her to stay awake. It repeated over and over again that if she gave up and lost consciousness that she wouldn't be waking up again. Spencer struggled to get the gun as the man's hands tightened on her neck. Dots were appearing over and over again in her vision and were becoming worse each time. All she could think about was getting the gun and Toby. The cool metal of the gun touched her finger tips and Spencer managed to grab hold of it. Picking it up, she closed her eyes and fired.

* * *

Aria woke up to the shrill ringing of her phone. Hoping that she'd dreamt it, Aria turned and snuggled closer into Jason's arms hoping that it wasn't really ringing. The second time it rang she watched Jason's arm reach out and grab his phone off the nightstand on his side of the bed. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"This is DeLaurentis," he said sleepily as he held the phone to his ear.

Jason's eyes flashed open and he looked at his screen.

"It's your phone," he said tiredly as he shook her shoulder.

Turning over, Aria grabbed her phone and stared at the screen. Spencer was calling and late night phone calls were never good.

"Hello?" she said feeling alert and awake, "Spencer what happened?"

Jason heard her words and looked at her worriedly.

"We're on our way," Aria said as she pushed the covers back and disconnected the phone call.

"What happened?" Jason asked worriedly as he got out of bed too.

"There was a hooded intruder in Spencer's house. He attacked her and she shot him. The police are there now," Aria replied as she turned on a light a grabbed a long sleeved shirt.

"I'll call Toby," Jason told her quickly as he slipped jeans on.

* * *

Toby slammed the door open to the busy Rosewood ER. His blood was running cold in his body ever since Jason had called saying that Spencer had been attacked. He'd felt fear before but never the kind of fear he was feeling in his chest. Weaving around people, he quickly made it to the nurse's station.

"Spencer Hastings," he said to the young girl behind the desk, "She was brought in earlier this evening."

"What's your relation to the patient?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her fiancé," Toby lied, "Is she alright?"

The nurse looked at him for a moment before looking back down at her chart, "It says here that Miss Hastings is single."

"Do you know the last time that thing was updated?" Toby snapped.

"Fifteen minutes ago," the nurse replied with a challenging look in her eye.

"For the love of-"

"Toby!"

Hearing his name called, Toby turned around to see Jason walking down the hall.

"How is she?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"She's shaken up but the doctor said she'd be fine."

"Do the police know what happened?" he demanded.

"Not yet," Jason said, "The doctors are with Spencer now and I imagine the police will wanna speak with Spencer next."

"God," Toby sighed running his fingers through his mess hair, "This is a mess."

Aria opened a door to a hospital room and looked at them both, "The doctor's finished. He said we can go talk to her now."

Toby didn't say another word as he quickly entered the room. Aria slipped out and closed the door behind him. A nurse was sitting with Spencer. The hospital gown she wore was open in the back and anger consumed Toby as he looked at the bruises that marred her creamy white skin.

"A gentleman is here to see you," the nurse said quietly and Spencer quickly turned around from where she'd been sitting on the side of the bed. Toby heard her murmur his name quietly before she burst into tears. In an instant he was next to her. Her cheeks were bruised and there was a cut on her forehead. More bruises marred Spencer's arms and visible hand prints were around her neck. Toby could feel his heart drop to his stomach as he thought about the idea of someone trying to strangle Spencer.

"Oh God," he murmured to her, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Spencer made a choking sound as she tried to hold back more tears, "You're all I want."

Her words shocked Toby as he stared at her dumbly, "What?"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered tearfully, "I never meant to hurt you and yet that's all I've done. I didn't realize it until…earlier. I'm so sorry!"

Toby gently cupped her bruised cheeks and brushed away a tear, "Not as sorry as I am. I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you safe."

He wrapped his arms around her as Spencer's body was wracked with sobs. The nurse smiled at them sadly and slipped away.

"Please don't leave me again," she begged, "I don't want to be left alone without you."

"I'm not going anywhere else ever again," Toby vowed quietly, "I promise."

He rested his cheek on top of her head. Toby didn't say another word because he knew inside that he was never letting her go again even if it killed him. He'd nearly lost her tonight and the thought of her never being in his world made a sadness unlike anything he'd ever felt consume him. Toby knew without a doubt that a life without Spencer wasn't something he wanted. He'd given up once but he wasn't ever giving up again.

* * *

Aria sat next to Jason in the waiting room. Toby was still with Spencer and they were waiting to speak with the police. One of the deputies had asked them to stay so that they could answer a few questions and neither of them had a problem doing that. Shifting in her seat again, Aria looked over to see Jason flipping through his phone.

"Did they tell you who attacked Spencer?" Aria asked him quietly.

Jason looked at her, "Did she tell you?"

Aria shook her head, "None of this makes sense. Why would someone wanna attack Spencer?"

A look crossed Jason's face but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He hadn't been fast enough to hide it from Aria.

"What do you know?" Aria asked.

Jason looked around them before grabbing her wrist, "Come with me."

"Jason…" Aria started but quickly stopped seeing the look on his face.

Jason dragged her outside and to his car. Opening the passenger door, he let her slip in before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side. Getting in and locking the doors, Aria bit her lip nervously.

"You're scaring me. What do you know?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, "The night Paige died Spencer received a video from CeCe Drake."

"A video? What does that have to do with this?" Aria asked feeling confused.

"It was a video of Toby having a threesome with Paige and Mona Norman. CeCe sent specific instructions to Spencer that she was supposed to shut down the investigation into Paige's death. CeCe didn't want anyone digging into Paige's past. Spencer has a theory that CeCe is working for the mayor. Elections will be coming up soon Artie Norman doesn't want the community to know that his police department can't deal with a murder investigation that he might be involved in. Mona Norman, his wife, was having affairs with closet lesbians and men. They didn't want any details of Paige's life coming out."

"So CeCe threatened to embarrass you and Toby and hurt your business," Aria said.

"She paid Spencer fifty thousand dollars and promised to destroy the tape if Spencer ended the investigation and made sure no one went digging," Jason added, "I'm guessing that somehow in all of this CeCe is involved. Jesus Christ, this is right up her ally."

"You agree with Spencer that CeCe is working with the mayor?"

"Yeah I do. I just haven't figured out how the drugs fit into this whole thing. It's like we're missing something. A puzzle piece and I can't figure out what."

"If Wren is right about those three teenagers knowing who Paige's drug dealer maybe everything is connected. The teenagers witness Paige getting killed and when they go to tell the police they're killed before anything can be said. What if Spencer knows something and someone wanted her dead tonight because of that?" Aria supplied, "It would fit the pattern. Someone is killing off people who know anything about Paige's murder or involving the drugs."

"You know more about what's happening than Spencer probably does," Jason reasoned, "They should have gone after you but they didn't."

"I live with you practically. Spencer was home alone and vulnerable."

"There is another reason why Spencer might have been targeted."

"What's the second option?"

"She didn't comply with CeCe's wishes or she might still be digging into things privately."

Aria rested her elbow on the passenger door and rubbed her forehead, "This is a mess."

"An intriguing mess," Jason corrected.

A knock from Jason's window came and they both jumped. Looking out, Jason rolled his window down to see Hanna standing there along with Caleb.

"Has Spencer spoken to the police yet?" Hanna asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Aria said slowly, "Why?"

"Because the gun I gave her is untraceable but they're gonna have questions about it and I don't want to get in trouble," Hanna said quickly as Caleb's eyebrows went up into his hairline.

"You have a gun?! What the hell are you talking about?"

Hanna waved him off as Jason opened his car door and stepped out, "Tell Spencer to tell the police her assailant had it."

"Why?" Caleb demanded, "Why the hell do you have a gun and who the hell gave it to you?"

"Do you think that will work?" Hanna asked Jason as she ignored Caleb.

"It's only logical that her assailant would have a gun. He was breaking into her house," Jason replied as Aria got out of the car.

"Hanna! Answer me!" Caleb demanded again, "Why the hell do you have a gun?"

"Guns," Jason mumbled, "It's plural."

Caleb's eyebrows went higher if it was possible and Hanna punched Jason in the shoulder.

"Thanks!"

"Hanna!"

Hanna turned to look at Caleb and took a deep breath, "I dated an arms dealer for a while when I was living in Philly."

"An arms dealer?" Caleb said sounding exasperated, "What?"

"He was really nice and it didn't work out. He gave me a dozen handguns in case I needed some kind of protection."

"A dozen?"

"The shit hits the fan," Jason mumbled to Aria as he sidestepped Hanna and removed himself from the line of fire.

"Why would you need a dozen?!"

"One of those guns saved Spencer's life tonight!" Hanna shot back as Aria turned to look Jason.

"Should we go?"

"Tell Hanna that we'll relay her message about the gun," Jason told her quietly.

Aria did what he asked her to do and after a few moments, they walked hand in hand back to the hospital. Toby was standing outside the of Spencer's room. An officer was speaking with him and Aria quickly ducked into Spencer's room hoping that she could speak with Spencer before the police did.

The officer thanked Toby for his time and walked into Spencer's room.

"What'd he say?" Jason asked as he stood next to Toby.

"He wanted to ask me a few questions," Toby said quietly.

"Did he say who attacked Spencer?" Jason asked as they stood watching Aria and Spencer through the glass window in the hospital door.

"Noel Kahn…he was the hooded figure that was in her house."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**So, I've got good news and bad news!**

**Good News: I've got the next story which is titled DAYS GO BY plotted out and everything! If you haven't guessed by now all my chapters are after a song and the last chapter song is usually tied into the title somehow. So thank you to my favorite Aussie Keith for the title. Kudos to him:) Also, we have five-ten chapters left!:) **

**Bad News: There will be some delay in the posting of the next fic. I know that I posted THE REAL THING right after I finished AND I WILL LET YOU GO but it won't be like that this time. I have BECOMING MRS. GATSBY and A GOOD LIFE currently along with this story and A NEW START. A NEW START will be finished around the time this story is finished. I also have a few other stories that I want to start. I've been working on a Star Trek story (Kirk/OC if you're interested). But I'm not going to wait like a year so don't worry my loves! It will probably be up in the spring. **

**Agaile3: **Aw! You're so sweet!:) Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you're loving the story! I love writing this baby! More is on the way!

**Guest1: **Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you're loving the story!:)

**evans516: **Thanks for the review! Hanna is so much fun to write! She just seems like someone who is unpredictable and I love her! More on the way:)

**Alisabeth: **Thanks for the review! The hoodie has been identified...just wait for what happens next!

**Guest2: **Thanks for the review! More is coming!

**Guest3: **Thanks for the review! It will happen soon enough! I promise:)

**Thanks to everyone who left a review!:) **


End file.
